J'avais un plan
by DreamerInTheSky
Summary: Et on se retrouvait dans la saga Harry Potter? Comment est-ce qu'on changerait l'histoire? Bah moi je suis une tarée de première catégorie alors... bah... J'avais un plan. Mais tout à capoté. Mais je vous jure. J'avais un plan. A partir du 4ème tome/SI/AU
1. Hello Darkness My Old Friend

__Disclaimer: Tout appartient à l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling, et ne saurait en aucun cas être monétisée.__

 _ _Avertissement: Le plagiat c'est mal. Et ça fait tomber les boules.__

 _ _Alors oui j'ai beaucoup de fictions, mais le__ _ _côté__ _ _positif c'est que celle-là ne durera qu'une année scolaire soit une bonne dizaine de chapitre. Je bloque sur le Quatuor, MDS est en pause suite aux conflits de Multivers et les PL est difficile à écrire car on entre dans le__ _ _côté__ _ _sombre de la force.__

 _ _Cette fic est une SI. Ouaip. Ywena et Darboria m'ont trop influencée. J'avais de toute façon envie d'en faire une donc c'est toujours cool de l'écrire.__

 _ _J'ai écrit 20 pages en trois heures. J'ai la patate! Et puis certains des trucs que je développe ici seront sans doute présent__ _ _dans une__ _ _forme ou une autre dans les autres fanfics.__

 _ _Donc non, pas d'abandon, j'ai juste besoin d'inspiration.__

 _ _Laissez des reviews, ça sauve les bébés licornes!__

 _ _PS: C'est T car y'a pas mal de violence, voire M mais pas de lemons.__

 _ _PS2: Je préviens à chaque fois pour la violence, la fin de ce chapitre est difficile. Voilà.__

* * *

 ** **J'avais un Plan****

 ** **Chapitre 01 : Hello Darkness My Old Friend...****

 _D'abord le néant._

Ensuite, j'ouvris les yeuxet mon souffle se bloqua.

J'étais au milieu d'une salle aux carreaux verts irisés. Les lueurs blanchâtres dansaient au centre de la pièce circulaire et mon corps flottait, enveloppé d'une sorte de linceul blanc presque transparent. Je tournais la tête et vit mes parents ainsi que mon frère. Ils étaient tous les trois derrière la vitre sans tain, entourés d'hommes en blouses blanchâtres.

L'un d'entre eux, probablement leur supérieur, s'avança. Il avait les cheveux poivre et sel et sa large moustache semblait frétiller. Il paraissait partagé entre l'incrédulité et la joie intense.

« - Descendez-la ! hurla-t-il

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je fus agrippée par des mains d'autres hommes et femmes en blouse puis tirée vers le sol comme un ballon au bout d'un fil. Mes pieds touchèrent le carrelage froid alors qu'on m'enveloppait d'un peignoir aussi blanc que la neige. Je me rendis enfin compte que j'étais mouillée de la tête aux pieds et que ma vue... était normale.

Par reflexe, je mis ma main devant mes yeux. Non. Je n'avais pas de lunettes.

La lourde porte de métal s'ouvrit et laissa entrer d'autres gens en blouses. Mon père que je reconnus avec son visage rigolard et ses yeux normalement pétillants de malice mais cette fois emplis de larmes. Il se précipita vers moi et me serra dans ses bras alors que mon frère et ma mère restaient un peu en arrière. Quelque chose me choqua alors.

Mon frère avait rapetissé. Il était... moins bien bâti que dans mes souvenirs, et de la même taille que ma mère alors qu'il la dépassait normalement. Il était plus... jeune ?

J'ouvris grand la bouche en le découvrant alors qu'il semblait avoir remarqué mon trouble. Il fronça les sourcils, mi-inquiet mi-confus, et ma mère voulut prendre les choses en main quand :

« - Mlle Ruva, intervint la voix de l'homme à la moustache. Nous entendez-vous ?

J'hochais la tête légèrement alors que mon père pleurait, sa voix entrecoupée d'hoquets alors qu'il me serrait contre lui. Ma mère se déplaça vers lui et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Ah. Quelque chose de plus familier. Maman n'avait jamais été très expressive.

« - Pouvez-vous parler ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire un mot mais j'eus du mal à faire cette seule action. Je forçais un peu et sortit un son faible semblable à celui d'un chaton qu'on étranglait avec une pince à épiler.

« - Je vois. Votre voix reviendra. Ne vous en faites pas. Qu'on amène un brancard !

Des hommes hochèrent la tête, et chose complètement dingue, je vis des baguettes dans leurs mains ! QUOI ? ! Mais...

Des banquettes s'élevèrent et se posèrent devant moi alors que je me fis allongée avec force et autorité par les...

« - Les Guérisseurs vont s'occuper de toi ma chérie, me souffla mon père. On te retrouve quand tu te réveilleras.

Guérisseurs ? Baguette ? Mais...

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

On me donna un médicament qui était apparemment de la potion calmante. Croyant à une blague, j'éclatais de rire en silence, ma voix encore engourdie, mais les médecins soit les Guérisseurs étaient très sérieux. Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser que l'on me poussait dans une chambre que je m'endormais instantanément..

Je me réveillais dans une chambre particulièrement bien éclairée. Le soleil d'or perçait à travers les carreaux et me chatouillait le nez de sa douce chaleur. J'ouvris donc les yeux avec un petit sourire, mais ne découvrit pas ma chambre qui était dans le troisième arrondissement de Lyon mais bien et bel... une chambre d'hôpital.

Je tournais la tête vers la porte où je vis passer une infirmière qui poussait un patient avec la peau violette comme une prune bien mûre. Bouche bée, je vis aussi un homme avec des oiseaux qui tournaient autour de sa tête... Je commençais à avoir la migraine.

« - Oh elle est réveillée ? Mlle Ruva ?

J'écarquillais les yeux avec incompréhension, mais l'infirmière me souriait, rassurante. Elle avait parlé en anglais mais je la comprenais parfaitement. Enfin dans ma tête c'était comme si elle parlait français mais je l'entendais en anglais. Bon dieu, j'ai mal au crâne.

« - Bonjour, Aurélia. Comment vous portez-vous ?

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais. La dernière fois, ma voix était encore condamnée. L'infirmière sembla comprendre et me sourit gentiment.

« - Tout va bien Aurelia. Votre voix est revenue vous pouvez parler.

J'hochais lentement la tête.

« - Où suis-je ?

\- A l'hôpital...

Bien entendu que j'y étais je soupirais, me semblant très bête.

\- Saint-Mangouste.

Je faillis sursauter à sa déclaration. PARDON ? Mais non, ce n'était pas possible.

\- C'est une blague ? Souriais-je

\- Non.

\- Votre hôpital a le même nom que celui dans les Harry Potter, dis-je complètement abasourdie en oubliant que je venais de voir passer deux mecs qui étaient apparemment victimes de sorts plutôt vicieux dans le couloir.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils mais répondit calmement, comme si elle était au courant que j'allais réagir comme cela.

« - Harry Potter existe vraiment, répondit-elle. Vous êtes à l'hôpital St-Mangouste, à Londres.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes une Medicomage ?

\- C'est mon supérieur. Je suis une simple interne Guérisseuse.

J'ouvris les yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Vous êtes une sorcière ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

La guérisseuse fronça les sourcils en entendant mon langage de charretière mais ne releva pas.

\- Je comprends que les jeunes de votre âge aiment jurer mais...

\- Mon âge. J'ai quasiment le vôtre !

La Guérisseuse me regarda comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit.

\- Aurélia... Vous avez quatorze ans. Vous rentrez en cinquième année à Poudlard dans exactement un mois et demi. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Alors là, j'éclatais de rire. C'était le meilleur canular de l'histoire des canulars. En plus, tout le monde savait à quel point j'aimais Harry Potter.

La Guérisseuse soupira alors et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche pour l'agiter. Un miroir apparut de nulle part. Flottant juste au-dessus de mon lit. Je criais sous le choc.

Car c'était bien moi dans la glace. Mais mes cheveux crépus étaient bien plus longs, mes lunettes absentes et mes traits plus enfantins. Exit mes formes, mon bedon ou autres disgrâces que j'avais appris à aimer. Me revoilà adolescente.

Le choc fut tel que je m'évanouis encore.

Je suis vraiment une peureuse.

* * *

Ils appelaient ça une fusion spatio-temporelle.

C'était rare mais pas impossible. Il y eut des cas recensés dans certains pays du Globe et un seul de toute l'histoire de l'humanité au Royaume-Uni. Bien évidemment, on n'avait pas pris l'affaire pas très au sérieux et c'est seulement dans les années 80, dans les affres du Département des Mystères, quand la Langue-De-Plomb Saul Funestar, supporté par toute sa section de recherche, s'était rendu compte par les multiples analyses magico-scientifiques de l'essence magique et de la génétique du sujet conservé dans une tombe de la forêt de Brocéliande pendant des siècles, que ce n'était pas si farfelu que ça.

Les écritures sacrées de l'époque rapportait un événement inimaginable, semblable à un rituel ou une explosion de magie. Le sujet était transporté dans les airs, généralement jeune, et se voyait entrer en collision avec une version alternative de son esprit venant donc d'un autre monde.

Le sujet du Moyen-âge, appelé Némo, avait eu l'esprit alternatif d'un lui venant d'un monde différent mais dans un monde plus avancé technologiquement. Ainsi, il possédait des connaissances qui le dépassait tout en oubliant tout de sa réalité. Il connaissait les gens autour de lui, mais ne connaissait rien de la marche du monde même s'il en avait quelques idées en voyant certaines similitudes avec l'histoire de son monde originel. il n'était donc pas si déboussolé, mais avait des connaissances qui pouvaient être perçues comme originales, diaboliques ou malfaisantes.

C'était la même chose pour moi.

Je suis née en Janvier 1992 et dans mon monde, la magie n'existe pas et n'est que les pérégrinations de quelques auteurs (dont je fais partie) faisant rêver les gens avec contes et légendes. La plus grande saga avec le Seigneur des Anneaux, c'est celle d'Harry Potter. J'ai grandi avec ces bouquins, lu les fanfictions, rêvé d'un monde meilleur pour ces héros et d'une baguette pour balancer des sorts à la tête de mon frère. Ainsi, je suis d'un monde résolument technologique, avec aucune société secrète vivant dans des rues écartables en France ou Grande-Bretagne.

Mais en Février 2017, je suis allée me coucher, comme toujours après une soirée passée à écrire un chapitre d'une fanfiction ou réécrire un acte d'un des mes scénarios, et je me suis allongée sur le lit que mes parents ont bien voulu me céder quand j'étais revenue de mon année d'études à l'étranger.

En me réveillant, je me retrouvais dans cette salle aux carreaux irisés avec des Guérisseurs et c'est avec une grande béatitude emplie de catastrophe que je me retrouvais dans le monde que j'ai tant aimé.

En 1994.

J'ai bien évidemment paniqué, j'ai hurlé comme une possédée, car ça y est il fallait m'enfermer, mais c'était bien mes parents, c'était bien mon frère et c'était surtout ma mère.

Déjà, j'ai découvert que moi et mon adorable frangin étions tous les deux à Poudlard. Mais... Mais bordel de merde j'avais 25 ans, je ne pouvais pas être à Poudlard!

Mon père me calma et m'expliqua que j'avais bel et bien une baguette. Ma mère et lui étaient tous les deux des sorciers, lui Sang-Mêlé, ma mère Sang-Pure. J'avais quatorze ans. J'allais entrer en cinquième année à Poudlard. J'étais apparemment une élève excellente, entourée d'amis, complètement foldingue et qui adorait défendre les opprimés, mais c'était mon frère le Gryffondor aux tendances Serpentardes et j'étais... une Poufsouffle.

Ce qui m'a rendue d'autant plus bouche bée que le reste. Qui aurait donc cru que je serais de la maison des blaireaux...

(Réponse : Tout le monde.)

Passons, je parlais couramment anglais, mes deux parents étant Londoniens, même si maman était (ce qui n'est pas éloigné de ma vie alternative) originaire d'outre-mer. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas changé, j'avais toujours sept oncles et tante, quatorze cousins, tous vivant aux Barbardes ou en Angleterre, et tous sachant faire de la magie, mais ils étaient à l'école d'Ilvermony car c'était plus proche géographiquement ce qui était assez... logique.

Rien n'avait changé dans ma famille, mes parents étaient toujours mes parents à la différence que mon père bossait pour le Ministère de la Magie dans le Département des Accidents Magiques en particulier pour les Artefacts, et que ma mère était infirmière pour Saint-Mangouste.

Mon cas était presque unique. C'est pour ça que j'étais sous la surveillance accrue de Langue-De-Plombs et que Saul Funestar s'était longuement entretenu avec mes deux parents en leur expliquant que je n'avais tout simplement plus les mêmes souvenirs. Funestar les a rassurés en leur disant que je les aimais toujours et que je les connaissais. Et c'était vrai. Mon père avait toujours ses références de musique et pop-culture moldue, ma mère sa défiance et sa sévérité à la limite de la pression et mon frère sa joie d'avant qu'il ne se construise une armure.

Je n'avais juste plus les connaissances de la magie, mais Funestar nous rassura encore en disant que ces connaissances étaient en sommeil et que je n'avais qu'à y faire appel pour les avoir. Les gestes reviendraient, les mots aussi, ainsi que les connaissances intégrées. C'était comme une bibliothèque dans mon esprit. Une mémoire profonde.

C'était la mémoire vive qui n'était plus là. Je ne savais pas qui étaient mes amis. Je ne savais plus rien des évènements à proprement parlé. Les voyages ? Les embrassades ? Kaputt. Tout ce que j'avais, c'était ma connaissance de mon propre monde (ma famille), les généralités sur celui-ci (les livres), les mécanismes que mon corps et mon cerveau avaient intégré à force d'entraînement (comme le violon, la danse et les sorts).

Comme Némo, j'allais devoir compenser. Être à la fois étrangère et intégrée.

Mes parents ont voulu que je reste à la maison, j'ai forcément refusé. J'allais aller dans cette fichue école !

Car, en tant que fan je me le devais. Trop de discussions philosophiques, trop de headcanons devaient être vérifiés. Et puis bon sang, j'allais voler sur un balai ! Pour la première fois ! Génial !

Puis, je fus laissée libre car ma santé n'était plus en danger. Je découvris ma maison qui était en plein centre de Londres, sur une rue sorcière. C'était une maison en briques rouges bien anglaise (qui me rappelait celle de Mary Poppins) sur deux étages avec une cheminée, un salon équipé avec de la technologie moldue et sorcière. Ma chambre était franchement cool. Elle ressemblait à celle que j'avais connue. Des posters de groupes de rock sorciers et moldus et des billets de concerts scotchés au-dessus de mon bureau. Des photos mouvantes en noir et blanc et fixes en couleur de moi, mon frère et mes cousins attiraient instantanément l'œil. Je souriais et faisais l'imbécile aux cotés de certaines personnes qui m'avait quittée dans la réalité dont je venais. Puis je vis une photo de mes amis de Poudlard dont je ne reconnus aucun visage.

Un garçon aux cheveux bruns et au sourire apaisant, la peau claire et les yeux marrons. Il s'appelait Jonathan et j'étais apparemment dans la même promo que lui. D'autres personnes qui n'avaient pas mon âge. Une rousse flamboyante, Susan Bones (je faillis défaillir quand je l'ai appris), et pleins d'autres personnes, pas forcément de Poufsouffle. Mon frère m'avait fait des post-its pour me donner les noms de ces visages que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Il y avait donc Katie Bell de Gryffondor avec qui je m'entendais bien, Barbara Sumpton de Serdaigle, Eddie Carmichael qui était, semblerait-il, aussi fou que les headcanons que j'avais sur lui et Julia Cassim qui était la seule Serpentarde à être dans mon groupe. Apparemment, comme dans mon monde précédent, je prenais les fous à problèmes et les rejetés avec moi. Mais je n'attaquais pas en retour. Je les laissais me faire du mal.

Je soupirais. C'était vrai qu'au collège j'étais une grosse victime et très silencieuse. Mes livres m'avaient sortie de mon enfer et mon frère me protégeait, ce que cette version semblait aussi faire.

D'ailleurs, mon père s'appelle Victorien, ma mère Annabelle et mon frère Louis. Histoire que vous le sachiez. Papa, comme mon frère, est un Gryffondor, mais Louis n'hésite pas à être vraiment vicieux, il avait même failli aller à Serpentard ! Quant à maman, je ne me suis jamais trompée. Une Serdaigle jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Bref, je fronçais les sourcils. Je promis à Louis qu'il n'aurait plus à me défendre car merde j'avais peut-être quatorze ans physiquement, mais j'en avait 25 ans dans la tête et il était hors de question que je me laisse faire par cette bande d'abrutis. D'ailleurs je pensais m'entraîner en Défense et Occlumencie comme une bête. Si il y avait conflit (ce qu'il n'y aurait pas vu que je vais m'en mêler) il me fallait être imbattable.

Je me promis d'en parler à Louis, qui était apparemment très fort dans cette matière, quand je préférais les Runes et les Enchantements (d'après mes parents) et il était même avancé dans cette matière à cause de sa volonté d'être Auror.

Je pouffais, car dans mon monde mon frère détestait la police et les formes d'autorité. Comme quoi avec une baguette tout changeait.

Je passais une semaine dans le calme à discuter avec ma famille pour être au courant des évènements. J'avais donc un an de plus qu'Harry Potter et je vis avec catastrophe l'attaque de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch se réaliser. Le journal avait paru. Mon père s'était renfermé et ma mère était étonnamment plus sociable. Mes parents savaient échanger les rôles quand la situation l'exigeait. Je l'avais vu dans mon monde lors des attaques de Paris.

Ce fut la torture pour moi de ne rien dire à mon père concernant mes connaissances sur le monde sorcier. J'avais trop vu Retour vers le Futur pour savoir que l'effet papillon n'était pas à prendre à la légère, sans parler de Funestar...

Car le Langue-de-plomb m'avait imposé une session avec lui tous les deux jours, dans sa maison située aussi en plein Londres du coté de Camden. Ces sessions furent obligatoires avec lui, car j'avais refusé de prendre une Psychomage sachant que je n'étais pas malade ou perturbée. J'allais alors chez lui et nous discutions de tout et de rien. Funestar voulait en savoir un peu plus sur mon monde mais contrôlait mes informations. Il ne voulait pas que des catastrophes temporelles se passent, notamment quand il se rendit compte que je venais d'un monde un tant soit peu similaire malgré l'absence de magie. Il refusait que son département, à part lui, ne soit au courant de mes projets et mes connaissances incomplètes sur leur monde. Ainsi Funestar était mon seul interlocuteur et le seul à qui je pouvais possiblement confier mon terrible secret.

Funestar était comme le professeur Monty des Orphelins Beaudelaire mais en plus fantasque. L'air constamment fatigué, les cheveux poivre et sel, la moustache fine mais inratable. Il inspirait confiance avec ses yeux marrons même s'ils étaient toujours perdus dans le vague, et surtout ses travaux sur le temps faisait de lui une personne qui respectait les règles. Funestar était complètement aimanté à son art. Il n'allait pas risquer sa vie contre Voldemort aussi facilement, sans un plan parfait. Le scientifique n'avait pas de famille. Il avait un chat et un hibou, ainsi qu'une iguane apprivoisée. Sa maison était spacieuse, remplie de bibliothèques et de livres dans tous les recoins. Apparemment, il aimait la solitude et les bouquins. Un vrai Serdaigle.

Je me sentais bien dans le bureau de Funestar, j'aimais la vue des livres et en lisait parfois tout en lui parlant. Puis la le Langue-De-Plomb, commença à me parler de sa propre vie, en passant sous silence ses activités professionnelles et m'apprenait certaines choses sur le monde sorcier que je n'aurais pu savoir avec seulement les livres de la saga.

Funestar prenait des notes, m'écoutait m'acclimater à ma nouvelle vie, en expliquant en long en large et en travers qu'internet me manquait. Il riait quand je jurais et approuvait quand je lui montrais mes progrès de récupération de magie, en m'exerçant grâce aux livres de mon frère et aux cours sévères de ma mère, qui était décidée à me faire avoir des notes plus que correctes en Potions où je me débrouillais assez bien pendant mes quatre premières années.

Il se révéla être un très bon confident et je pus tester ses valeurs. J'avais besoin de ses connaissances et de sa logique froide. Mais pouvait-il me trahir?

Je me jetais alors à l'eau. Au pire, je pouvais mentir.

C'était au début d'Août. Ma fusion avait eu lieu début Juillet, j'étais donc hors du radar de Dumbledore et aussi sous les petits soins d'une équipe de chercheurs venant du DDM et surveillée par Funestar.

Je m'étais assise devant lui en jean et t-shirt noir, il me versa du thé glacé et je me raclais la gorge.

« - Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé à la Coupe du monde ?

\- Impossible à rater en effet.

\- Je savais que ça allait se passer.

Funestar leva un sourcil.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Funi, (je l'appelais comme ça, car j'aimais plus son nom de famille que son prénom) ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire risque de faire capoter la trame temporelle de votre monde et les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses. Et ce n'est pas un mot disproportionné.

Funestar me fixa longuement. Il soupira alors.

\- Bien. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

\- Un serment. Le serment que vous ne direz rien.

\- Nous avons un contrat de docteur à patient.

\- Ce qui est brisable. Vous n'êtes pas docteur. Je ne suis pas malade. Il me faut une garantie.

Funi hésita. Il voulait un peu plus de contexte je pouvais le sentir. Mais je restai intraitable, ce n'était pas un jeu ou un livre, il me restait trop d'inconnues à prendre en compte, et le livre était vague sur beaucoup de points. Je pouvais très bien être dans un univers alternatif où Harry Potter était à Serpentard ou un pourri de première catégorie (même si tous les vieux journaux semblait aller dans la direction du canon).

\- J'ai appris à vous connaître en l'espace de trois semaines Funi. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de réfléchi, prudent mais aussi très au fait des dangers de l'époque. Je me suis procurée une revue sur votre thèse et cela ce voyait que vous grattiez seulement la surface, vu les autorisations que vous pouvez avoir au Ministère de la magie. Je sais que vous êtes bon, mais pas impliqué. Ou plutôt que vous ne voulez pas vous impliquer, un conflit ouvert ficherait en l'air des années de travail et votre relative indépendance. Vous êtes un scientifique. Un Serdaigle. Vous réfléchissez avant d'agir, notamment quand des informations hautement probables ou difficile à utiliser viennent dans votre direction. Vous avez aussi une science du monde Moldu et sembliez vraiment intéressé quand je vous ai parlé des futures inventions. Vous savez que je ne viens pas d'un futur très lointain, mais aussi que j'ai des connaissances de ce monde. La question que vous ne m'avez jamais posé c'est comment.

Je repris mon souffle alors que Funestar était plongé dans ses pensées. Les sourcils froncés, il triturait sa moustache avec intérêt.

« - Les informations que je possède semblent être de l'ordre de 70% de possibilité de réalisation. Ce sont des informations dangereuses. Si vous m'écoutez, vous serez au courant des quatre à cinq prochaines années.

\- Des années de conflit ?

\- Vous m'avez bien écoutée.

\- Je vous en prie. Vous vous exprimez en crypté mais vous êtes très lisible pour quelqu'un comme moi, renifla le Langue-De-Plomb.

Je grimaçais. Il n'avait pas tort. J'étais une affreuse menteuse pour les gros trucs. Mais les petits... c'était une autre histoire.

Funestar me jaugea du regard un peu plus longuement. Je le sentis réfléchir à toute allure. Puis il se redressa.

« - Très bien.

Il sortit sa baguette.

\- Moi Saul Funestar, je jure sur ma magie de ne jamais rien révéler de tout ce qui a été dit dans cette pièce à qui que ce soit sauf désigné par Aurélia Gail Ruva. Ainsi ai-je juré, Ainsi soit-il.

Une lueur apparut sur sa baguette puis sa sur paume puis disparut.

Je souris, rassurée. Je connaissais les serments, j'avais étudié le sujet avant de venir grâce aux nombreux livres dans la bibliothèque de ma mère. Il n'avait pas triché. Funi n'avait de toute façon jamais triché. Il pouvait sembler froid mais il était honnête... Et très curieux.

\- Installez-vous bien Funi. Ça va être long.

Je lui livrais donc la vérité. En partie.

Je lui livrais dans les grandes lignes la trame des sept livres en omettant BEAUCOUP de détails. Je disais simplement que la fin des haricots commencerait pendant cette fameuse quatrième année et qu'on pouvait arrêter cela mais sans trop changer la ligne temporelle et lui dit juste pour les Horcruxes. Tout ce qui était lié à Harry Potter soit sa vie personnelle, Sirius Black et tout le tsoin tsoin, c'était pas le plus important. Traitez-moi de sans-coeur, mais mon plan était extrêmement simple. Je ne mettrais pas un môme de mon âge au centre d'une lutte armée. On allait lui donner la possibilité d'avoir une vie normale, lancer une armée d'experts pour foutre en l'air les sept vies du chaton Voldy et couper les fils du marionnettiste Dumbledore. Sans qu'il ne prenne une seule décision. Sans qu'il ne soit au courant. Sans qu'il ne sache que j'étais derrière ça.

Funestar fronça les sourcils. Je n'avais donné que des informations limitées en mentant comme une arracheuse de dents, disant que mon passé (soit leur futur) était embrumé, mais le fantasque professeur avait... accepté.

Il avait accepté que je ne livre aucune information sur Harry Potter outre la prophétie dans le Département des Mystères dont il lui fut très facile de vérifier l'existence, même s'il était dans une autre section. La situation était sérieuse.

Funestar était un vrai Serdaigle. Il n'avait aucune ambition, une certaine fierté, mais arrivait à compartimentaliser ses émotions et se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Il était au delà de la joie ou la colère, il se détachait de ses émotions, ce qui disait d'ailleurs de lui qu'il était une personne très TRES forte en magie de l'esprit. De plus, il ne faisait confiance à personne depuis la trahison de Rookwood, quatorze ans auparavant, révélée lors du procès de Karkaroff. Funestar était un original dans le Département des Mystères lui-même. Il travaillait sur le temps et l'espace qu'il étudiait méticuleusement avec une attitude frisant l'obsession. Ainsi il comprenait les enjeux.

Et il m'avait aussi proposé d'apprendre l'Occlumencie, ce que je voulais faire, mais il me proposait son propre enseignement. De Langue-De-Plomb.

OH YEAH.

Nous passâmes les deux semaines qui suivirent à consolider mes défenses mentales et il put voir que j'étais une travailleuse acharnée sur le sujet. Je fis des progrès incroyables en l'espace de quelques jours et poussais le vice à en glisser un mot par ici et par là à mon frère qui serait peut-être intéressé à l'idée d'apprendre. Même si j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il n'en aurait jamais besoin.

Funi était de plus en plus relaxé en ma compagnie. Mon intellect plus grand pour une jeune fille de mon âge (car j'avais quand même vingt-cinq ans dans la tête) l'avait conquis. Aussi, il souriait légèrement en voyant à quel point j'osais jurer sans filtre devant lui.

« - Franchement, je ne sais ce qu'il leur faut. Peut-être un flingue pointé sur la tête ou une claque si forte qu'elle leur décolle la mâchoire mais enfin juste quelque chose pour se rendre compte à quel point cette situation est véritablement stupide.

Nous parlions du gouvernement magique. Le retour de Lord Voldemort allait arriver à la fin de l'année et Funestar savait que la rentrée qui se rapprochait (c'était dans trois jours), me stressait. Les journaux parlaient en boucle des évènements de la Coupe du Monde et je savais que tout était une question de temps. Il me força à me concentrer sur mes faibles (pour l'instant) barrières mentales et à me calmer. Puis sourit calmement.

\- Vous exagérez.

\- J'exagère ?! Mais enfin, même une simple observatrice telle que moi qui ne connait même pas ces types de façon traditionnelle a pu voir que tout ce bordel n'a aucun sens ! Enfin, je ne comprends pas comment on n'a pas pu voir à quel point les choses ont été hors de contrôle et que ce monde entier n'est qu'à 20% de ses capacités.

Je soupirais rageuse mais me reconnectai. Je me mettais en colère facilement à cause de mes hormones. Je soupirais. C'est dur l'adolescence.

« - Existe-t-il des livres sur le sujet de l'Occlumencie dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard? demandais-je à Funi qui caressait son chat.

Nous étions tous les deux assis sur le tapis de son salon. J'étais en tailleur comme lui, et nous avions travaillé mes défenses mentales à l'épreuve du feu. Littéralement. Funi me balançait des flammes mentales pour attaquer la forteresse que j'avais bâtie avec mon imagination. C'était une très belle montagne futuriste de glace, cristal, pierre et métal flottant dans l'espace. Funi m'avait félicitée. Des Sang-Purs sans aucune éducation non-sorcière aurait trouvé ça étrange de voir la planète terre en contrebas. Une seconde d'hésitation était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour les expulser de ma tête et les envoyer faire coucou au Valhalla.

\- Il y a quelques livres qui sont en effet accessibles pour des élèves de votre âge dans les rayonnages. Il y en a aussi dans la tour des Serdaigles et dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

\- Il y a des livres ailleurs que dans la tour Serdaigle ? riais-je, mi-amusée mi surprise.

\- Bien entendu, sourit Funi. Chaque maison a sa propre spécialité héréditaire, au delà de la simple cohésion de caractères. Les Serdaigles seront des as de l'étude des cieux, de la divination, des calculs... Il fut un temps où nous faisions du bivouac avec les centaures pour échanger avec eux niveau cosmos.

\- Je suis... estomaquée.

\- Cela n'était pas dans vos livres ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, la plupart des informations doivent être vérifiées. Tout est à prendre avec des pincettes car les livres ont été écrits pour des enfants. Ainsi des choses qui semblent naturelles dans un pensionnat anglais rempli d'hormones prêtes à exploser, semblent tues ou au mieux suggérées.

Funestar sembla prendre en considération cette information.

\- Et pourtant tout ce que vous avez dit sur les évènements majeurs des trois dernières années sont vraies.

\- Même concernant Sirius Black ?

\- Surtout le concernant. Avez-vous une place pour lui dans notre plan ?

\- Hors de question. C'est un électron libre qui va tout me foutre par terre. Il manque de réflexion et d'esprit sous la pression. Le fait que Pettigrew ait pu le piéger si facilement montre à quel point il est ingérable. Je préfère limiter ma marge de manœuvre aux alentours de 70-75% minimum d'efficacité.

\- Très Serdaigle.

\- Je suis avec vous depuis presque deux mois. Ça déteint sur moi.

Funestar s'esclaffa. Le chat ronronna alors que je le rejoignais.

\- Enfin bref, qu'en est-il de ma maison ?

\- Les Poufsouffles sont réputés pour la magie de soin, donc c'est peut-être difficile à croire mais ce sont deux eux qui ont le plus de prédispositions pour la magie noire.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Je vous avez dit que c'était difficile à croire, mais vrai. Beaucoup de mes subordonnés qui étaient à Poufsouffle sont doués et experts dans le domaine. La magie noire enseignée à travers les ouvrages et les artefacts dans le bureau de madame Chourave n'est pas à prendre à la légère. La magie noire résonne à travers l'énergie vitale. C'est celle utilisée par les Guérisseurs et les chercheurs comme moi pour comprendre le lien entre corps, esprit et magie. Serpentard expérimentait mais trop vicié concernant la magie noire, ainsi c'était un objet de discorde.

\- Je suis sur le cul.

\- Je l'imagine bien. Les Serpentards sont par contre les experts en magie de l'esprit. Ils savent résister à la pression. Les Legilimens et Occlumens se baladent dans cette maison. Trop de secrets à protéger, notamment stratégiques. Ils sont donc impossible à manipuler. Ils sont aussi très au fait de la magie rouge. Très peu la pratique, mais la théorie est connue de tous.

\- Et les Gryffondors ?

\- Je suis sûr que vous en avez une idée.

Je soupirais. Vous m'en direz tant.

\- Magie blanche, magie de combat...

\- Tout à fait. Les qualités de guerriers. Ceux qui se destinent à la justice ou la police sont très bien tombés. Mais ils manquent d'esprit d'initiative.

\- Une théorie qui circulait auprès des fans, pardon je voulais dire des lecteurs... D'ailleurs... Le fait qu'ils soient pas encadrés par des prof de défense digne de ce nom... ça leur fait manquer de force de frappe.

Les yeux de Funi brillèrent un court instant. Je sentis une pique dans mon esprit et me réfugiais dans ma forteresse.

\- Bravo. Je vois que vous êtes vigilante. Cela vous sera très utile.

\- Merci, m'inclinais-je, déclenchant son rire. Pouvons-nous passer aux choses sérieuses ?

\- Bien sûr me dit-il, suivez moi. »

Il se redressa et m'aida avec une certaine galanterie à me lever puis je le suivis dans les méandres de sa bâtisse.

* * *

« - Alors rappelez-moi votre plan Aurélia.

\- C'est plutôt simpliste mais dans les grandes lignes, je règle tous les problèmes méthodiquement avant qu'Harry Potter y soit confronté.

\- Soit ?

\- Soit qu'il est hors de question que ce garçon soit envoyé dans le cimetière à la fin de l'année. Par contre je ne ferais pas l'erreur des autres.

Funestar ne sembla pas comprendre alors j'expliquais patiemment.

\- Dans la communauté des lecteurs de ces livres certains, dont moi, écrivent des histoires découlant des évènements en se basant sur des certitudes ou du concret. Ainsi on met en évidence un certain éventail de possibilités qui permettent de mettre en relief des réalités ou des sentiments. Ça va de réflexions poussées au délire complet.

\- C'est pour cela que vous avez pris des pincettes dès que vous avez réalisé où vous étiez ? Compris Funi.

J'hochais la tête en souriant.

\- Tout à fait. Certains sont pour changer le monde sorcier en profondeur pour tabler sur une plus grande transformation des mœurs et donc tuer le pouvoir mystifié de Voldemort. C'est une idée mais ils se mélangent les pinceaux avec la trame principale. Ils se plantent car ils s'impliquent trop.

\- Vous ne comptez pas faire la même erreur ?

\- Oui. En prenant une décision radicale.

Funi compris de suite mon raisonnement.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous impliquer avec Harry Potter.

\- BINGO ! M'exclamais-je. Ravie de voir que vous me suivez Funi !

\- C'est pour cela que vous n'avez donné aucune information le concernant directement outre les Horcruxes et la prophétie.

\- Prophétie qui était ouverte à toute interprétation, sifflais-je en roulant des yeux. Vous êtes chercheur au DDM Funi. ET SERDAIGLE. Vous savez que j'ai raison.

Funestar hocha lentement la tête.

\- Donc ? Comment comptez-vous procéder ?

\- Etape 1 : Observation.

Etape 2 : Détermination

Etape 3 : Action.

Je prends en compte le pourcentage hasardeux humain, ne vous en faites pas. Mais tant que je reste hors du radar de Dumbledore et qu'Harry n'est au courant de rien tout se passera pour le mieux.

\- Etape 1 alors.

Nous étions revenus dans son bureau. Il nota étape un avec un feutre (que je lui avais offert car les plumes m'horripilent), et le fixa sur un tableau au mur en face de sa porte d'entrée.

\- Bien. Je me donne un mois. J'ai besoin de plusieurs choses nécessaires et me les procurer sera une tâche ardue.

\- Les Horcruxes ?

\- Je sais où ils sont mais tant que le Voldemort résidant dans le manoir de son père n'est pas dezingué, il faudra agir avec prudence. En tuant une partie de son âme, il le sentira forcément. J'ai un plan pour cela mais il faut verrouiller toutes les cibles au même moment et les détruire dans le même quart d'heure pour l'empêcher de les bouger.

\- Sage. Alors de quoi avez-vous besoin ?

\- Primo, il me faut ma propre opinion des personnes concernées. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dumbledore, Draco Malefoy etc. Si je pense qu'ils peuvent finalement intervenir car mes plans sont en faillite, j'aurais besoin de savoir quelles sont les informations leur donner. Mais si possible...

\- On les bloque, acheva Funi.

\- Tout à fait. Que viens faire Draco Malfoy dedans ?

\- Il a du pouvoir. S'il ne rejoint pas Voldemort ça changerait drastiquement la situation.

\- A ce point ?

\- De ce que j'ai lu sur lui, j'ai plutôt foi en lui. Maintenant, il faut que je l'observe pour en juger.

\- Vous aurez besoin de parler à ces personnes pour vous faire une opinion, dit Funi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non. Pas forcément, souriais-je d'un air mesquin.

Funi n'ajouta rien d'autre et se contenta de noter.

\- Secundo ?

\- Il me faudra un QG. Une pièce pour rassembler tout ce dont j'ai besoin, des objets divers dont armes, etc. La sécurité du château est un gruyère, il faut que j'apprenne à me défendre. Je m'entraînerais en demandant des conseils à Louis.

\- Comptez-vous impliquer vos camarades ?

\- Je ne compte impliquer que moi, vous, et les personnes compétentes que vous aurez triées sur le volet. J'ose imaginer que ma demande concernant l'extraction d'Horcruxes sans mort du sujet suit son cours ?

Funestar sourit largement.

\- J'ai mes meilleurs éléments sur le sujet. Ils sont dignes de confiance et tous sous serment inviolable. Nous sommes arrivés avec une théorie qui pourrait se vérifier.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Le Département a trouvé quelque chose, en maniant les techniques chirurgicales moldues. Ce sera prêt d'ici Pâques.

\- Parfait, approuvais-je, rien de grave ne devrait se passer d'ici là.

Funestar hocha la tête mais croisa les bras, pensif.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète? Demandais-je

\- La phase d'observation est très sage. Ça vous forcera à adapter votre plan selon les évènements. Mais... la phase deux ?

\- J'ai quatre plans. Quatre possibilités. Les priorités seront définies selon ce que je découvre à Poudlard.

\- Poursuivez.

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas impliquer Harry Potter, car je considère qu'un gosse a fortiori plus jeune que moi et qui a vécu ce qu'il a vécu ne devrait pas se retrouver avec le traumatisme qui l'attend au terme de cette année scolaire car le directeur Dumbledore a décidé de ne pas intervenir, m'emportais-je.

Mes émotions n'étaient pas sous contrôle. La vraie raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas être impliquée avec Harry, le rencontrer ou même lui parler était parce que... j'adorais ce personnage. Je n'en suis pas une fanatique, mais j'ai énormément de sympathie pour ce garçon. Il ne méritait pas ce qu'il avait vécu. Donc je ne pouvais me contrôler si je le connaissais. Car j'allais forcément aimer ce que j'allais trouver; tout semblait cadrer suite aux vieux journaux que j'avais trouvé chez mes parents.

Certaines auraient décidé de le connaître, voire de tomber amoureuses de lui. Moi non. J'allais l'éloigner du danger quitte à le manipuler. D'abord je sauve sa vie, ensuite je m'occupe de Dumbledore.

\- Vous vous méfiez de lui.

Il avait dit cela pour ne pas dire autre chose. Je m'engouffrais dans la faille.

\- Qui ne se méfie pas d'un sale type qui laisse un gamin sans défense avec une famille de connards ? J'ai été maltraitée au collège, j'ai vu des gens se faire VRAIMENT du mal à cause de la pression de leurs géniteurs, cette douleur c'est que dalle par rapport à ce que LUI a pu ressentir. Grrr. Ça me rend dingue.

\- Etre son amie serait peut-être mieux pour lui... ? Hasarda Funestar. Vous n'avez pas dit grand chose à son sujet, et lors de nos premières leçons d'Occlumencie c'est le sujet que vous protégiez le plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est le dernier Horcruxe.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec un sablé que j'avais trouvé sur son bureau.

« - Mais... Comment ?

\- Vous êtes transparente, me dit-il d'air air sévère. Vous devez apprendre à mieux mentir. Harry Potter est un sujet sensible pour vous. Vous avez une vraie tendresse pour ce garçon et quand vous m'avez demandé de faire des les recherches pour trouver un moyen de détacher un sujet vivant d'un Horcruxe, j'ai vite fait le lien.

Je soupirais. Il était fort.

\- Si je deviens son amie, les divergences du canon vont devenir impossible à prévoir. Je vous l'ai dit. Je l'ai lu. Et puis je suis trop bordélique, fouteuse de merde devant l'éternel pour pouvoir intervenir sans que Dumbledore ou Voldemort n'agisse. Je manquerais de latitude.

\- C'est très Serpentard de votre part...

\- J'aimerais l'être mais non... Je suis une Poufsouffle. Car je préfère me dire que je cumule tout les supers cotés de toutes les maisons. Même Gryffondor.

Il rit. Quant à moi je ne pus retenir un sourire. Je croisais mes bras et me laissais tomber en arrière sur mon fauteuil avec un long soupir. Il s'accouda sur son bureau couleur laiteux.

« - Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupirais-je. J'ai vingt-cinq ans dans la tête et quatorze ans physiquement. Je suis pas équipée pour changer le monde. J'ai pas l'ambition d'un Serpentard poussé au vice, quant à mon coté Poufsouffle, j'ai le cœur sur la main certes, mais pas au point de me mettre en danger. Je considère que tant qu'il reste quelqu'un debout, autant que ce soit quelqu'un d'assez d'intelligent pour prendre les bonnes décisions, on pourra limiter les dégâts.

\- C'est pour cela que vous me dites tout cela...

\- C'est pour cela que je vous dis tout cela, souriais-je. Les voyages temporels ça vous connait et j'ai besoin d'un expert. Je ne souhaite pas mettre le monde en danger avec un effet papillon. J'ai trop regardé Retour Vers Le Futur pour savoir que les changements temporels peuvent être désastreux et je ne suis pas aussi je m'en-foutiste que je le prétends.

Saul Funestar sourit légèrement.

« - Vous avez la philosophie qu'on aime au département.

\- Essayez-vous de me recruter? M'amusais-je.

\- Trop tôt?

\- Pas vraiment. Pour tout vous dire, votre département est celui qui m'a toujours le plus attirée. J'avais même écrit une fanfiction sur le sujet, pour vous dire mon obsession.

\- Oh?

\- Je serais plutôt attirée par la recherche même si le coté opérationnel serait intéressant. J'ai d'ailleurs une question, vous bossez un peu comme la NASA ou plus comme le MI6?

\- Secret défense. Mais vous n'êtes pas loin de la vérité... Je vous écrirais une recommandation l'année prochaine.

\- Merci. Ça fait plaisir d'avoir un futur tout tracé.

Funestar rit et posa ses lunettes sur son bureau alors que je remis négligemment une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

« - La rentrée est après-demain. Comment comptez-vous aviser?

\- C'est simple. Je vais agir dans le dos de tout le monde, et faire en sorte que personne ne me chope, dis-je avec assurance.

\- Ce ne sera pas simple.

\- Mais vous allez m'aider.

Je souris largement. Funestar soupira mais sourit en retour.

\- Bien entendu, Aurélia, mais sachez que votre histoire est complètement folle. Si je n'avais pas testé votre empreinte magique et croisé cela avec mes propres travaux du voyage temporel, sans parler du cas Némo... Je ne l'aurais pas cru.

\- Voldemort va revenir.

\- Je le sais. Votre stratégie est très bonne, mais vous ne pourrez pas totalement vous cacher. Même si tout semble terrible pour vous, vous avez une famille, une nouvelle vie dans cet univers. Je vous demande juste d'être prudente.

Je soupirais. Cela mettait fin à notre entretien, car la nuit noire tombait sur la maison de Funestar. Le chercheur passa sa main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel et faillit faire tomber sa pipe. Ses yeux fatigués devaient être les même que les miens.

J'avais mon jean déchiré sur ma peau brune, mes lunettes et ma chevelure en bataille. Tout avait commencé quelques jours auparavant et je me sentais comme un poisson rouge dans un bocal rond. Déprimée.

« - Pourrons-nous communiquer quand je rentrerais à Poudlard ? J'aurais besoin de vos lumières.

\- Vous les avez déjà pour les Horcruxes. J'ai aussi protégé la maison de votre famille avec le dernier cri en terme de protection magique sortant du département. Si on vous demande...

\- Je ne sais rien.

\- Bravo. J'ai aussi pris la liberté de vous rédiger une autorisation de sortie autre que Pré-Au-Lard tous les premiers samedis du mois. Officiellement c'est pour faire des check-ups médicaux... Officieusement...

\- C'est pour faire un topo sur notre avancement et les cours d'Occlumencie ?

\- Tout à fait. Mais ne faites pas trop de rétention d'informations.

\- Je vous ai tout dit de majeur. La prophétie est bidon. Voldemort a juste donné un sens à quelque chose qui n'en avait pas.

\- Et Harry Potter ? Allez-vous vraiment ne rien faire ?

Je soupirais encore.

« - Intervenir ou me lier d'amitié avec ce type a toutes les chances de tout faire capoter. Je suis juste une inconnue dans le schéma. Personne ne me verra venir. Pas même Dumbledore. »

Funestar me serra gravement la main, et m'offrit un cahier. En bon chercheur magico-scientifique, il me conseilla d'écrire toutes mes observations aussi souvent que possible. Un journal qu'il avait conjuré avec une de mes gouttes de sang, ainsi j'étais la seule qui pouvait l'ouvrir. Je n'ai jamais été fan des journaux intimes mais je promis d'être assez régulière. Je m'étais donnée un an pour changer l'histoire. Un an pour arrêter Lord Voldemort. Un an pour foutre le bordel.

Je souriais. Game on.

* * *

 **Septembre**

« - Aurélia! Héla mon frère au rez-de chaussée. Grouilles-toi, on va être en retard !

Je me regardai dans le miroir sur pied du grand placard de ma chambre. Je portais fièrement mon uniforme de Poudlard. Une longue cape jaune et noire avec le blason du blaireau. Même si la fusion avait miraculeusement guéri ma myopie, je n'arrivais pas à me reconnaître sans lunettes et j'avais donc préféré en mettre de fausses, quitte à ce que ce soit ridicule. Mes cheveux étaient laissés libres, tombant sur mes épaules telle une crinière sauvage. Quand j'étais au collège et au lycée, je n'avais jamais pu assumer mes cheveux afros. Maintenant, après avoir supplié ma mère de m'emmener chez un coiffeur décent, j'arborais fièrement une coupe plus courte, mais résolument naturelle. Gloire aux boucles.

Je me saisissais de ma malle, de ma baguette magique (plume de phénix, 25,4cm, très souple, bois de cerisier) et descendis deux à deux les escaliers.

Ma famille m'attendait devant la cheminée. Mon père souriait sans souci tandis que ma mère arborait le visage fermé témoignant de son stress. Mon frère, lui, était plutôt impatient à l'idée de retourner à l'école.

« - Tu as tout ? Demanda ma mère.

\- Oui maman, souriais-je très calme.

Mes parents ne savaient pas que j'avais l'esprit d'une fille de 25 ans. Oui, ils savaient que le monde d'où je venais était sans magie et que j'avais une perte de repères, mais ils pensaient que j'étais toujours une fille de 14 ans. Or je n'avais aucun de ses souvenirs, même si je les aimais profondément.

Mon père avait accepté cela plus facilement que je ne le pensais en voyant que je l'appelais toujours papa et que notre complicité naturelle était toujours présente, mais maman... elle se méfiait. Je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. J'étais comme elle. Seul Louis était ambigu.

« Allons-y, dit-il en prenant la main de ma mère alors que me saisissais de celle de mon père en tenant fortement ma malle. »

ZIOU !

C'était la première fois que je transplanais ! C'était très impressionnant, comme si tout mon corps vibrait sur une fréquence ! J'adorais.

J'atterris sur le quai 9 ¾. Nos parents ne purent rester trop longtemps, maman était attendue à St-Mangouste et papa au département suite à une recrudescence des objets maudits. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ça commençait.

« - Papa, dis-je en lui tirant la manche.

Il se pencha vers moi en souriant.

\- Hm ?

\- Fais attention. »

Mon père éclata de rire (crétin de Gryffon), et m'ébouriffa les cheveux avec de transplaner. Ma mère m'avait embrassée sur la joue comme avec mon frère.

« - Ne faites pas de bêtises tous les deux.

\- Maman, geignit Louis.

Elle arqua un sourcil ce qui le fit taire définitivement, puis se tourna et disparut.

Louis empoigna la cage de sa chouette Yoyo (j'aimerais plaisanter) et la posa délicatement au sol avec les autres bagages. Mon chat était resté à la maison, je ne le connaissais pas et c'était réciproque. Je n'avais jamais aimé les chats de toute façon.

« - Auré, viens, dit-il d'un ton impérieux, on va chercher un compartiment.

Je fronçais les sourcils, touchée à l'idée qu'il veuille rester avec moi pour veiller sur mon bien-être, mais des images de mon ancienne vie me revenaient en mémoire. Trop de responsabilité sur mon frère dans ce monde serait une chose à éviter.

« - Je vais plutôt aller autre part, souriais-je. J'avais des amies non ? Il faudra les trouver.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi elles ont l'air, dit Louis d'un air blasé.

Je me contentais de lui montrer la photo mouvante que j'avais sortie de ma poche nous montrant moi et les filles de ma promo. Louis hocha la tête.

\- Viens me chercher si ça se passe mal.

Je lui en fis la promesse en hochant la tête, et le vit disparaître dans le train. C'est alors... que je le vit.

J'ai vu Harry Potter. Il était effectivement un garçon attirant. J'avais toujours pensé que Elijah Wood était plus proche de son physique tel que je l'imaginais dans le livre que de Daniel Radcliffe, et je n'étais pas loin de la vérité. Les lunettes lui donnait un coté rêveur que je n'aurais pas envisagé. Ron Weasley était plus mince et moins trapu que Rupert Grint, et son visage couvert de tâches de rousseur. Quant à Hermione, moins belle qu'Emma Watson, mais une chevelure mes aïeux… bien plus bordélique que la mienne même si j'avais des cheveux afros de nature.

Je les regardais passer devant moi, interdite. Dans ma tête, j'avais une musique digne d'un teen movie à fond les ballons. C'était juste impressionnant de les voir apparaître comme ça, limite j'allais revivre ce moment en slow motion encore et encore. Réellement. Harry s'arrêta devant moi et leva ses impressionnants yeux verts vers mon visage. Je me sentis rougir, mais refusais qu'il m'adresse la parole, qu'il sache qui je suis. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche je vis Katie Bell qui me reconnut instantanément.

« - AURELIA !

Elle se précipita vers moi, manquant de me faire tomber en arrière, à moitié en pleurant et riant. Harry et le reste du trio entrèrent dans le train et je compris que je leur bloquais sans doute le passage. Je soupirais. C'était juste.

Katie me traina dans le train et me força à entrer dans un compartiment où je découvris d'autres Poufsouffles, Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Une seule Serpentarde. Qui fondit en larmes rien qu'en voyant mon visage.

Je voulus lui dire quelque chose pour la rassurer quand :

« - AURELIA, hurla une voix masculine venant de derrière moi.

C'était le fameux Jonathan, je ne pus placer une phrase, qu'il m'avait déjà soulevée du sol et me serrait à m'en briser les membres. Katie vit mon visage se tordre de douleur alors qu'il me posait par terre en s'excusant.

Jonathan était pas mal en vrai, ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux marrons étaient plus clairs que je ne le pensais. Il m'invita à entrer dans le compartiment, où des amis de notre promo étaient heureux de me voir.

Un communiqué avait été envoyé dans ma maison par voie... hibou ? Tout le monde savait que j'avais passé quelques jours à St-Mangouste et qu'officiellement j'avais eu une grosse perte de mémoire.

J'ai bien évidemment approuvé cette version et ai reçu de l'aide pour pouvoir réapprendre les rouages de l'Astronomie, des Runes, de la Botanique et des Potions... Bref du bonheur en perspective.

Julia Cassim, la Serpentarde, était comme sur la photo. Elle était petite, plus que moi, ses cheveux noirs corbeaux coupés en un carré sage et les yeux bleus comme les océans. Sa peau n'était pas sans défaut et c'était son manque de confiance, ce qui était rare pour une Serpentarde, qui était sa bête noire. Julia était une Sang-Pure sur au moins 20 générations. Sa famille venait du Maroc et s'était installée en Angleterre au début des années 1910 pour des questions de commerce. Puis finalement, elle s'est établie et était un partenaire commercial fort pour les puissances économiques sorcières du pays.

Elle m'expliqua cela d'une voix douce et vaporeuse que je ne lui imaginais pas. Je comprenais pourquoi elle était mon amie. C'était une personne foncièrement gentille. Elle était à Serpentard en raison de son sang, mais aussi de ses ambitions cachées. Un serpent existait sous cette carapace, et d'après elle, je passais mon temps à essayer de le trouver.

Katie Bell, effectivement, je la connaissais pour ses exploits en Quidditch, sa mésaventure en sixième année qui n'aura... PAS LIEU (regarde-moi destin!) mais je n'imaginais pas qu'elle puisse être si adorable et gentille. Son dynamisme et sa joie de vivre me faisais faisait comprendre pourquoi elle était mon amie, elle délirait avec moi à plein tubes.

Jo était apparemment un ami de la première heure. Nous étions souvent ensemble en binôme en cours et parlions sortilèges. Il avait toutes ses options avec moi (j'avais choisi Runes et Arithmancie. Bravo. J'aime souffrir.) et nous travaillions bien ensemble. Jo était bisexuel et mon confident. Il m'aidait à sortir de mes retranchements. Jonathan savait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

J'allais donc devoir me méfier de lui.

Eddie Carmichael était le taré tel que je l'avais imaginé. Grand blond rigolard, il aimait arnaquer les gens avec sa superbe intelligence et ses commentaires parfois graveleux. Apparemment, je le lui rendais bien et arrivais à la le casser avec la hargne d'un serpent. C'était grâce à ce respect pour ma dureté qu'Eddie était devenu mon ami. Il avait un vrai trafic dans l'école qui faisait concurrence à celui des jumeaux avec qui il collaborait parfois, notamment pour les prix de la biéraubeurre. Bon sang.

Barbara enfin, était la timide absolue du groupe. Autant Julia était assez réservée, autant Barbara parlait rarement, sauf à moi ou Jo. Elle restait souvent dans la bibliothèque et avait des notes astronomiquement parfaites. Elle était la meilleure de notre promo et cela n'était pas très apprécié car Barb était une Née-Moldue. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

En voyant ce tas de phénomènes je comprenais deux choses.

La première, j'aimais vraiment les canards boiteux. La seconde, qu'il fallait aussi que je protège tout ce petit monde.

Donc ?

Hors de question qu'ils soient au courant de quoique ce soit.

Nous arrivâmes dans le domaine. Ma mâchoire se décrocha en découvrant Poudlard. C'était gigantesque et magnifique! Quelle bâtisse ! Tu m'étonnes qu'ils se la pètent !

Les Sombrals que (dieu soit loué) je ne voyais pas, tirèrent nos calèches en direction de Poudlard. Je m'installais avec Katie, Julia et Barbara. Les garçons étaient derrière avec d'autres camarades. Je me vis saluée par beaucoup de Poufsouffles quand je rentrai dans la Grande Salle. Susan Bones qui m'avait vue, se précipita vers moi avec un grand sourire et me serra dans ses bras. Certains élèves me regardaient avec curiosité à d'autres tables, comme le trio d'Or, dont j'évitais résolument le regard.

« - Bonjour Susan.

\- Tu te souviens, dit-elle excitée ?

Je m'excusais. Je ne savais que son nom car j'avais les photos dans ma chambre. Je lui expliquais la situation rapidement et vit son sourire se flétrir. J'eus peur de la blesser mais elle mit sa main sur mon épaule avec délicatesse.

« - Nous ferons de notre mieux pour te rendre tes souvenirs, me dit-elle déterminée. Et si ça ne marche pas, on en créera de nouveaux.

Mon sourire s'élargit, voilà pourquoi Poufsouffle devait être ma maison. J'avais l'intelligence d'une Serdaigle, mais Poufsouffle c'est la chaleur dont manque cruellement les autres maisons.

Je m'asseyais entre Susan et Jo, alors que Katie m'embrassait la joue avant de rejoindre sa table aux cotés des jumeaux Weasley.

Dumbledore apparut alors. Il était fidèle à la description du livre. C'était juste impressionnant. Sa longue barbe blanche, sa fausse bonhommie. Mon expression changea du tout au tout et dut effrayer des gens car Jo me prit la main.

« - Hey ? Ça va ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu vibres.

\- Je quoi ?

Jo me regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Tu laisses partir ta magie. On le faisait en première année mais on sait contrôler ça normalement maintenant. Regarde les couverts.

Effectivement, toute une portion de la table était touchée par des petits tremblements. Les couverts et assiettes lévitaient au-dessus du bois. J'ouvris grands mes yeux. Voilà qui était nouveau.

Un garçon plus âgé que moi, d'une beauté renversante et aux cheveux bruns se leva discrètement et vint me voir avant que les premières années n'entrent pour la Répartition. Je savais qui c'était avant même qu'il me dise son nom.

« - Aurélia. C'est Cédric.

Je le regardais. Ce mec était sensé mourir. Alors oui j'allais l'empêcher mais quand même.

\- Respire, me dit-il. Jolies défenses d'ailleurs.

Je fronçais les sourcils comme Jonathan alors que Cédric sourit apaisant.

\- C'est comme l'Occlumencie. Il faut méditer. Les vibrations vont arrêter quand tu en prendras conscience.

Et même plus tôt car mon corps était en « sommeil ». Je l'écoutais et fermais mes yeux. Je vis ma forteresse glisser dans le néant, c'était une vision très belle et reposante. Quand je les rouvris, Jonathan et Cédric me tenaient les mains.

« - Yo, dis-je en riant.

Jonathan et le reste des Poufsouffles assez proches pour avoir tout entendu ont souri sourirent aussi. Puis Cédric me quitta et alla se rasseoir.

La Répartition commença alors. Je vis mon frère s'ennuyer ferme et je dois dire que c'était la même chose de mon coté. Jusqu'au moment où le nom de Cassim fut prononcé, et aussi envoyé à Serpentard. C'était apparemment le petit cousin de Julia. Sa mère était la sœur du père du petit Joshua Cassim qui venait d'être réparti.

Dumbledore fit son discours. Je me concentrais sur ma station spatiale (car disons-le. C'est carrément ça.) pour éviter de l'envoyer se crasher à travers la Grande Salle et découvrit avec une fausse stupéfaction ce qu'était le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Le professeur Fol-Œil (ou Barty Croupton Junior, Yo Bart !) s'était assis à la table des professeurs après une entrée fracassante. Je souris, dangereuse. Il fallait qu'il reste et qu'il pense que son plan marchait et au dernier moment, on changerait Harry et Cédric pour une unité d'élite prête à le buter. J'avais mon plan je vous dis. C'était juste pas évident à mettre en place mais pas impossible.

J'en était d'ailleurs à vingt-cinq possibilités d'action. Et ça continuait.

Bref, nous sommes allés nous coucher. J'ai découvert la salle commune des Poufsouffles limite à genoux en hurlant Alléluia. Cette salle était dingue, mais la seule bizarrerie était le portrait fixe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Certains aînés m'expliquèrent que cette toile était une reproduction du vrai qui était porté disparu quelque part.

Avoir un fondateur devrait être une priorité dans cette école de fous, surtout avec ce que j'avais découvert sur Poufsouffle par Funi. J'ai d'ailleurs confirmé ses déclarations en découvrant des livres sur le sujet sur les étagères les plus hautes de la bibliothèque. L'un d'entre eux concernait l'Occlumencie.

« - C'est un bon bouquin, apprécia Cédric qui m'avait vu le prendre (ce n'était pas franchement discret de monter sur une échelle en fait). C'est très complet sur les différentes techniques de protection. Certains misent sur l'écran de souvenirs, d'autres sur des leurres, d'autres sur un paysage mental ce que tu as fait, des labyrinthes en plusieurs niveaux.

\- Attends des laby quoi ?

\- Des labyrinthes en plusieurs niveaux, répéta Cédric. C'est complexifier ton esprit autant que possible pour que l'attaquant soit confus. C'est ma technique préférée.

\- Montre-moi, ordonnais-je avec excitation.

Cédric leva un sourcil mais ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il me prit les mains et me laissa entrer. J'ai galéré car... bah je suis pas Legilimens, mais Funi m'avait un peu soufflé deux trois tuyaux pour les esprit faibles, en cas de problème évidemment.

Je me retrouvais transportée dans un véritable labyrinthe. Il était au dessus du vide, composé d'immeubles en béton fusionnés avec des ponts en vieux fer rouillés. Un peu plus et on se serait cru dans le film Inception.

« - Wow... soufflais-je.

\- Alors, résonna la voix de Cédric. Comment comptes-tu me trouver ?

\- ça me semble impossible. Si je rentre dedans je meurs. »

Je sortis de sa tête alors qu'il souriait toujours et croisais les bras.

« - Je devrais rajouter un labyrinthe dans ma station...

\- C'est déjà une défense très solide, me contredit Cédric. Et créative. Tu as toujours été l'aigle chez les blaireaux.

Certains rirent à la mention. C'était apparemment un consensus.

« - Etions-nous amis ? Demandais-je à Cédric.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais sourit légèrement énigmatique.

« - Nous sommes TOUS tes amis, Auré. C'est ça être une Poufsouffle. »

Je ne suis pas arrivée à dormir durant cette première nuit. La chambre était chaude comme un cocon, et mes camarades de chambrée m'avaient harcelée de question. J'ai failli leur balancer un sort. Les chambres aux couleurs noire et jaune était aussi décorées avec des plantes et une belle lueur, semblable au soleil, s'échappait d'un lampion en tissu au dessus des tentures des lits en baldaquins. Les fenêtres circulaires donnaient sur la pelouse et les étoiles se reflétaient sur un ingénieux système de miroir sur les coins des fenêtres.

Je sortis de la salle commune dans un silence discret et alla dans les cuisines pour demander une verveine bourrée de miel et des madeleines. Apparemment c'était quelque chose que l'autre moi faisait car les elfes ne furent pas surpris de ma demande. Je passais un moment à parler avec eux et fis la connaissance de Dobby. Sacré elfe. Un brin timbré mais plein de bonnes intentions. Cela pourrait m'être utile.

« - Merci, Mlle Aurélia, me remercia-t-il, après l'avoir justement remercié pour ces madeleines qui étaient à se damner. »

Je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit et rentrais dans la salle commune où je tombais nez à nez avec un couple se faisant des mamours plutôt échauffés sur un fauteuil.

« - Ruva ? Faillit tomber le garçon en me voyant.

\- Désolée marmonnais-je en courant dans les escaliers.

Puis en rentrant dans ma chambre... J'éclatais de rire. Cela réveilla mes camarades de chambrée qui me balancèrent leurs oreillers et cela se finit en bataille de polochons à minuit passé. Sales gosses.

* * *

Les cours étaient diablement intéressants, je me perdis dans les couloirs de Poudlard et me fis réprimander mais me contentais de poser mon certificat avec le blason du DDM sur le bureau des professeurs concernés. McGonagall resta digne et Rogue me lança un regard équivoque auquel je répondis avec un sourire ingénu.

Ma mère avait fait du beau boulot, en l'espace d'un mois j'avais repris les bons réflexes et ma psyché de vingt-cinq ans avec mes connaissances en chimie (GLOIRE A LA S!), m'avait aidée à ne pas me retrouver larguée en potions, et ça c'était bien.

L'Astronomie était franchement chiante. J'apprenais les cartes par cœur très rapidement mais j'étais pas motivée pour le faire de façon intense comme les Potions ou l'Occlumancie. Il me fallait quand même retrouver mes mécanismes.

Les sessions de rattrapage avec le professeur McGonagall allèrent plus vite que prévu. Comme Funestar m'avait expliqué, les mécanismes étaient là. Il fallait juste que mon corps s'en rappelle. Juste les formules à me rappeler mais les gestes étaient là. McGonagall était assez impressionnée et se dispensa de devoirs supplémentaires. La vie était belle.

Puis le cours de DCFM arriva enfin. J'entrais en respirant profondément car si je vibrais encore ce serait problématique. Jonathan m'avait gardé une place.

« - Flippée ? Il paraît que son cours est dingue.

\- Il paraît pas, le contredis-je. Il l'est. Les quatrième année l'ont eu avant-hier. Il est complètement cramé.

\- Et son œil te fait flipper.

\- Et son œil me fait flipper, répétais-je en soupirant.

J'avais pas besoin de mentir, c'était vrai. L'œil était flippant et savoir que le mec l'avait volé au vrai Fol Œil sans l'avoir désinfecté, l'homme qui était dans une malle avec presque rien pour bouffer, me faisait flipper.

Barty (j'aime son prénom alors gardons-le) entra dans la salle en mimant parfaitement (semblerait-il) Fol Œil.

« - VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! »

La salle, dont moi, sursauta. Quel organe ! Il avait raté sa carrière dans l'opéra ce type !

« - Hier, avec les quatrième année, nous avons étudié les sortilèges Impardonnables ! J'ose espérer qu'en cinquième année, vous savez ce que c'est.

Attendez… QUOI ? Il va quand même pas nous faire le même numéro !

\- Vous !

Il m'avait pointée du doigt. ET MERDE.

\- Dites-moi les sortilèges Impardonnables et expliquez pourquoi ils sont nommés ainsi.

\- Les sortilèges Impardonnables sont la pire des choses à faire pour un sorcier. Concrètement on en utilise, c'est direct dans la cage aux lions avec les lions prêts à nous bouffer, ronchonnais-je avec mauvais esprit.

Jo me regarda bizarrement. Apparemment je m'exprimais pas vraiment de façon si libérée, on m'avait déjà reprise plusieurs fois pour mon langage de charretière. Sauf Eddie. Ça l'amusait. Comme maintenant.

J'avais juste pas la patience de respecter un Mangemort.

\- Jolie image, sourit Barty Fol Œil Œil. Les sorts ?

\- Imperium qui nous viole dans tous les sens du terme en annihilant notre volonté propre, soit notre libre-arbitre. Doloris qui est la douleur extrême et enfin Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de la mort dont un Gryffondor est le seul survivant connu aujourd'hui.

Certains murmurèrent à la mention du prénom d'Harry Potter mais je m'en fichais. Vu que ce connard voulait se délecter de cela, j'allais jouer le jeu avec lui.

« - Le type à face de serpent a vraiment eu le seum j'imagine... Se faire souffler par un gamin de même pas un an.

Jo retint un sourire, Eddie me regardait admiratif quand d'autres avaient un regard choqué. Barbara était confuse. Barty était pas franchement content.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de dédain pour Celui-Dont-On-ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

\- Les gens flippent pour son nom. Je suis sure que je le dis là tout de suite, il apparaitra pas. Il est mort.

\- Auré, essaya Jo.

\- D'ailleurs professeur. Tout le monde craint son nom, mais finalement... d'où ça vient cette crainte ? N'est-ce pas le but de la peur de se nourrir de l'incompréhension ? En sachant on diminue la peur. En sachant on devient plus maître de nos destins.

Barty se figea. Parfait. C'est la guerre.

« - C'est une bonne question, Miss Ruva dit-il en se détournant pour garder son calme. En avez-vous une idée ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est pour cela que je vous pose la question.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Barty.

Quelqu'un leva la main, et je découvris Eddie avec beaucoup de surprise. Il me fit un clin d'œil et se leva dans sa robe bleue et bronze.

« - Mr. Carmichael ?

\- Mon père travaillait à la Justice, dit-il posément. Il m'avait expliqué qu'à l'époque un tabou était posé sur le nom de … Lord Machin.

J'appréciais son ton ironique.

\- Et qu'en le prononçant des Mangemorts débarqueraient. A l'époque seuls ceux qui le combattaient, soit la résistance, prononçait son nom donc c'était pour faire du ménage chez eux.

Silence assourdissant. Jo était aussi pâle que le reste de la classe, sauf moi et Eddie. Ce qui n'échappa pas à certains Poufsouffles qui semblaient découvrir la nouvelle moi.

Barty se tourna vers nous, avec les commissures de ses lèvres qui tremblaient. Il avait la hargne.

« - Donc concrètement en disant son nom, le tabou est levé, dis-je avec une fausse réflexion. Si on dit son nom rien ne se passe ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc je peux le dire ?

\- NON ! Hurlèrent certains.

\- Vous êtes ridicules. Y'a une explication rationnelle à ce bordel et vous agissez comme des gosses de cinq ans. Arrêtez de flipper, bordel de merde, rugissais-je, poussée à bout !

Oh merde. Encore heureux que je me suis promise de ne pas faire de chambardement avec Harry. Sinon je foutais vraiment en l'air le canon.

Fol Œil fronça les sourcils.

\- Allez-y, Ruva.

Je souriais.

* * *

Ma tête était sur le bois de la table. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

« - Il t'a donné cinquante points, j'en reviens pas, siffla Jo.

Moi aussi.

\- Champiiiiooonne, rit Eddie qui nous avait rejoints vite fait pour manger son déjeuner.

Il s'avérait que les élèves pouvaient manger avec leurs amis sur une autre table que leur maison. Harry Potter étant un Gryff entouré de Gryff, il n'avait jamais fait la remarque sans doute... vu que les bouquins étaient de son point de vue.

Katie était abasourdie par mon courage (ou ma témérité) digne d'une Gryffondor, et cela avait fait le tour de notre promo, voire de l'école. AIE. Mais je n'avais donc aucun contrôle ? Pourquoi je m'épuisais à être Serdaigle ? J'avais rien dans le ciboulot !

« - Il ne faut pas en faire toute une histoire, essayais-je de désamorcer.

\- Tu as quasiment hurlé sur la classe, dit Jo qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Tu nous as traités de crétins, de lâches et de flippettes.

\- Tu as limite chanté une chanson avec Voldemort, renchérit Eddie.

\- Eddie ! S'écria Julia alors que Barbara lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

\- Le tabou est levé. Et le mec est mort.

\- Tu te rappelles des rumeurs de la première année. Sans parler de ce qu'il se dit chez les Serpents, souffla Julia.

Je levais un sourcil. Ainsi, ils savaient déjà ? Punaise. Julia remarqua mon trouble. Elle soupira.

\- C'est même toi qui m'avait demandé... Les Serpentards sont en train de redéfinir leurs alliances depuis l'évasion de Black l'année dernière mais avec la Coupe du Monde... On pense que c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Dis pas ça, grimaça Jo, ça fait Mangemort.

\- C'est le blaze officiel chez les verts, répliqua Julia avec froideur.

\- J'avais demandé ?

\- Tu es notre Poufsouffle en chef, Auré, sourit Eddie. Tu te doutes que quelque chose ne va pas avec Potter et le reste du bahut depuis le moment où tu l'as vu entrer dans ce château. Tu avais prévu pas mal des choses qui se sont passées.

Alors, la moi de quatorze ans était aussi clairvoyante que moi sans informations ? Wow. Je m'impressionne.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as appris l'Occlumencie non, demanda Jo. C'est pour protéger ton esprit en cas de conflit ouvert.

\- Et bien... balbutiais-je sous le choc.

\- Tu maîtrises l'Occlumencie ? S'exclama Julia

\- Depuis quand ? Demanda Eddie en même temps.

\- Calmez-vous. Depuis... l'accident, j'ai des sessions avec un Psychomage et il m'apprend l'Occlumencie pour me permettre de gérer mes paniques et mes émotions qui sont plus fortes.

C'était la version officielle qu'on avait choisi avec Funi et je comptais la garder. J'étais trop en danger s'ils savaient.

Cela sembla leur convenir.

« - Et bien on devrait tous s'y mettre, décida Katie.

\- Y'a des bouquins sur le sujet très poussés dans la salle commune des Serpentards, livra Julia. Je vous en amènerai un qu'on pourra se passer. Auré, vu que tu es avancée, tu pourras nous apprendre quand tu aura le temps?

\- Pas de problème. Barb ?

Elle hocha adorablement la tête. Wiii.

Le lendemain soir, j'écrivais une lettre scellée et piégée en cas de problème si quelqu'un (n'est-ce pas Barty?) se permettait de l'ouvrir. J'empruntais un hibou de l'école, Yoyo étant reconnaissable. Je lui fis mon rapport et envoyais le grand-duc le plus rapide vers Funi. C'est en redescendant de la volière que je tombais nez à nez... Avec...

Draco Malefoy.

C'était impossible de ne pas le reconnaître. Ses cheveux blonds platines soigneusement coiffés en arrière, ses yeux gris, sa peau laiteuse, son maintien, son panache. Je faillis perdre la voix sous le choc.

« - Je peux passer, me demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Ah oui... Pardon.

Je m'écartais pour le laisser passer. Mais enfin tu avais vingt-cinq ans ! Impose-toi !

\- Merci ou S'il te plaît, ça mange pas de pain, lui lançais-je d'une voix acide.

Malefoy s'arrêta un court instant et se tourna vers moi. J'avais croisé les bras dans une position bravache. Il me jaugea de haut en bas. Puis un léger sourire carnassier se développa sur ses lèvres.

« - Fais attention à ce que tu dis Ruva, les bruits courent vite dans le château. »

Puis il s'en alla comme un prince.

Et il avait raison.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'eus deux attaques en règle dans les couloirs, la première alors que je me promenais avec Jo et Katie. Katie était bonne en Défense mais ce furent mes Expelliarmus puissants comme des boulets de canon qui les achevèrent. Jo et Katie étaient surprises. Apparemment, j'étais normalement paralysée.

« - Et bien j'espère que je ne le serais plus jamais, dis-je en donnant un coup de pied au Serpentard au sol.

Oui espèce de con ! Si tu refais ça, je t'éclaterais les couilles !

La seconde eut lieu alors que me prélassais à coté du Lac vu que c'était le weekend. J'avais apporté le livre sur l'Occlumencie des Poufsouffles, et étudiais avec attention la façon de construire des labyrinthes mentaux. Mon écharpe jaune et noir entourait mon cou au dessus de ma robe bleue à manches longues. C'était compliqué mais intéressant et réellement efficace. J'avais déjà rajouté un labyrinthe dans ma station mais il était encore trop simple.

C'est alors que deux Serdaigles et un Gryffondor en uniforme que je ne connaissais pas surgirent de derrière un arbre.

Ils foncèrent sur moi et me soulevèrent pour (ce que je pensais au début) me balancer dans le Lac. J'hurlais bien entendu car j'avais pas de vêtements de rechange, mais cela ne semblait pas être un problème car l'un des Gryffondor de septième année entreprit de déchirer ma robe quand un autre m'empêcha de bouger avec tout le poids de son corps. Le troisième Serdaigle donna un coup de pied à ma baguette pour l'éloigner et mis sa main sous ma robe. Je sentis une grande coulée froide couler sur mon dos. La situation était critique et...

Les trois garçons n'étaient pas eux-mêmes. Ils avaient les yeux vides.

L'Imperium.

Mise à jour du plan. On fait péter Barty tout de suite !

«- Lâchez-moi, j'hurlais. Mais lâchez-moi putain !

J'eus un soubresaut doublé d'un hoquet quand l'un d'entre eux commença à faire baisser ma culotte. AH NON PUTAIN. JE N'ALLAIS PAS ME FAIRE AGRESSER BON DIEU !

Mon adrénaline et instinct du danger étaient à leur paroxysme. Je me débattais en hurlant, mais ils étaient trois. Si je n'agissais pas j'allais mourir. Je ne serais plus qu'une coquille vide.

C'est alors qu'un souvenir me revint en mémoire. Un de mon vrai monde. C'était Louis qui revenait du Muay Thai.

« - Les coudes et les genoux sont les articulations les plus fortes du corps. Tu frappes avec ça tu fais plus mal à l'autre qu'à toi. »

Ok petit frère. C'est le moment de vérité.

Mes pensées tourbillonnaient mais mon esprit n'avait jamais été aussi clair. Le Serdaigle était juste au-dessus de moi. Je bougeais comme une furieuse alors qu'il me tenait les bras et le Gryffondor les jambes. Rien n'était encore fait. Je pouvais vibrer.

Et je le fis. Une petite vague de magie, pas assez forte pour les soulever ou les repousser les compressa et, pendant une fraction de seconde, ils relâchèrent leur prise. C'est alors que j'utilisais ma souplesse et frappais le ventre du Serdaigle de mon genou puis le Gryffondor du coude pile dans le nez. Je courus avant de me faire attraper par le troisième, chopait ma baguette et le livre (OUI, Y'a aucune logique j'aurais pu laisser ce bouquin et me barrer!).

Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Sans culotte. C'était bizarre. Enfin vous me comprenez ! Je remontais le sentier au milieu du petit bois proche du Lac en sprintant si vite qu'un mec avec un chronomètre aurait sans doute hurlé « RECORD DU MONDE ».

Je courus le long du sentier vers la cabane d'Hagrid et ralentis, mais les trois autres étaient toujours derrière moi et arrivèrent à m'attraper, toujours dans ce silence terrible.

« - NON, hurlais-je !

Je réussis à en stupéfixer un, donner un coup de poing à quelqu'un d'autre mais le troisième, le Gryffondor, rajouté était persistant et me fit tomber à la renverse.

C'était la fin des haricots, ma baguette était dans sa main, quand... Un puissant sortilège l'envoya valdinguer à travers le champ de citrouilles d'Hagrid. Je me relevais et me saisit de ma baguette, trop sous le choc pour pleurer et trop sur mes gardes et couverte de terre pour être embêtée par mon absence de sous vêtements.

Evidemment, c'était lui.

Il me regardait, inquiet, avec ses grand yeux verts derrière ses lunettes. Il était seul, pas de Ron, pas d'Hermione (tiens?). Si seulement je savais maîtriser le sort d'Amnésie ! La Légilimancie pourrait m'aider plus tard. Les trois attaquants avaient quitté les lieux. Nous étions seuls.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je reculais d'un pas ma baguette toujours pointée sur lui. Ce qui était stupide. Mais tout ce que je faisais était stupide. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il m'était passé par la tête ? J'aurais dû. Non. Y'a encore un moyen de régler la situation.

«- Hey ?

\- Ne t'approche de moi, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je n'étais pas en état de me contrôler. J'allais dire des choses que j'allais regretter. Donc il me fallait fuir.

Digne dans la bataille, je m'en allais la tête haute, alors que ma robe était à moitié déchirée au niveau de mes jambes, mon écharpe disparue et couverte de terre. Ma baguette à la main, tremblante.

Harry me laissa passer mais resta à bonne distance de moi, respectueux.

« - Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Je m'arrêtais. Il fallait que je ferme cette fenêtre avant de changer le canon. C'était une anecdote. Rien d'autre.

Je me tournais alors vers lui avec les yeux morts et les barrières mentales aussi fortes que possible.

« - Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, si tu me vois tu détournes le regard, si tu parles de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui à QUI que ce soit...

Je pris une pause pour être la plus menaçante possible.

\- Je te ferais voir l'Enfer, Potter.

J'avais utilisé le tic de langage de Malefoy, ça aiderait peut-être à faire une sorte de lien inconscient avec son dégoût pour le blond... Ouais je pense trop.

Harry avait bien reçu le message, il a lentement hoché la tête et m'a laissé partir en direction du château avec une chaussure en moins.

Puis il vit ce que je n'avais pas vu, trop touchée par ces évènements.

Le livre d'Occlumencie. Qui l'attendait sagement sur une citrouille.


	2. I tried to drink it away

_Ces chapitres sont terriblement longs mais tellement fun à écrire! C'est hyper marrant, je suis (mon SI enfin vous m'avez comprise) très sociable normalement, mais en supposant que_ _j'ai_ _des secrets aussi gros à garder, je serais quasiment sur des charbons ardents tout le temps et OUI YWENA, complètement paranoïaque! Mais il y avait de quoi! Mes informations valent des vies!_ _Et_ _un Mangemort psychopathe est dans l'école! Sans parler de Dumby en qui je n'ai aucune confiance!_

 _Darboria: Oui ça va à fond la caisse, mais c'est au diapason de la personnalité d'Auré! Cette pauvre petite pense à plein de choses en même temps, elle est tellement dépassée, excentrique, extravertie et extraordinairement consciente des conséquences de ses actions que OU ça la faisait bugger, OU ça la faisait partir dans tous les sens telle une roquette nucléaire!_

 _Ywena: Méchante avec Harry alors que justement elle adore ce type! Du moins le personnage! Et le fait de le connaître serait une mise à mort pour elle! Mise à mort de ses plans évidemment. Non mais elle est trop marrante Auré. C'est une personne très solaire normalement et là elle a carrément la personnalité d'une tsundere. xD_

 _titietrominet27 : Horrible est le mot! En fait c'est une théorie que j'ai depuis un moment! Harry a des visières mais en voyant barty s'éclater à torturer l'araignée devant Neville, je me suis dite, et si il était allé faire le con avec d'autres élèves de façon sadique dans le reste de l'école? Oui cette situation est abusée car il a une couverture, mais Dumby est pas très regardant au niveau des élèves, les profs sont débordés donc un petit coup d'Imperium... Vu qu'il y a de la maltraitance partout dans ce bahut de fou, ce serait presque passé inaperçu car les Poufsouffles prennent soin des leurs... Auré a juste pas eu de bol (ou pas) qu'Harry soit passé par là._

 _LadyScatty: Merci de m'aimer, enfin d'aimer Aurélia HAHA xD Son groupe de potes est assez soudé c'est clair, on va se concentrer sur les Poufsouffles dans ce chapitre, mais les autres vont rejoindre la fête. Promis. :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 02 : I tried to drink it away.**

 **Septembre**

J'étais rentrée dans le château sous les regards à la fois abasourdis et choqués des élèves et avais miraculeusement réussi à ne pas croiser les professeurs. Vu que c'était le weekend, les autres étaient tous dans les salles communes, se promenaient dans le parc ou faisaient leurs devoirs dans la bibliothèque ou une salle de classe disponible. J'avais la chance d'avoir ma salle commune non loin de l'entrée, juste au premier sous-sol, ainsi j'y entrais rapidement.

Tous les Poufsouffles se sont littéralement figés en me voyant. Susan discutait avec Zacharias Smith et Ernie McMillan, Jo était aux cotés de Zelda Corassan, sa dernière conquête et Cédric était assis sur une table en parlant à des première année qui lui demandaient conseil. Le silence fut terrible. J'étais encore échevelée, ma robe déchirée, une chaussure en moins, les yeux hagards et ma main serrant ma baguette comme si ma vie en dépendait. Susan se leva doucement et s'approcha de moi :

« - Aurélia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je dit rien. Mon adrénaline était enfin retombée et je n'avais plus de patience ou de retenue. J'étais sur le point de m'effondrer mais je me refusais à le faire au milieu de la salle commune. Cédric sembla l'avoir compris. Il me caressa l'esprit avec le sien pour voir que toutes mes défenses étaient dressées et prêtes à éclater quiconque essayait d'entrer dans ma tête.

« - Aurélia, dit-il, va prendre une douche. »

J'hochais la tête mécaniquement et sitôt que je posais le pied hors de la salle commune, je pus entendre des vociférations virulentes venant des élèves, dont la voix de Susan qui éclata comme le tonnerre.

La salle de bains des Poufsouffles était d'une beauté telle que je voulais exactement la même dans ma future maison. Elle était divisée en coté garçon et coté fille. Le coté fille avait dix compartiments avec de grosses baignoires ayant l'air de bacs fait en bois. Un énorme pommeau de douche était incrusté au-dessus et faisait tomber l'eau comme une pluie de mousson. Dans le bac des petites ouvertures laissaient entrer des huiles essentielles et du savon à la vanille, amande douce ou coco avec des robinets en cuivre pour remplir le bac afin d'avoir un simple bain.

Les compartiments étaient séparés par des tentures en gros tissu couleur beige et se fermaient par une porte coulissante qu'il était possible de bloquer. Des crochets en cuivre sur les cotés permettaient de suspendre ses affaires. Je me déshabillai, lançant ma robe à présent inutile à travers mon compartiment. Je posai ma baguette puis ouvris les robinets en cuivre pour laisser entrer l'eau tiède. J'y plongeai les pieds et m'assis doucement en collant mon dos contre la paroi en bois. Les huiles essentielles se mélangeaient et embaumaient l'air. Je fermai les yeux alors que l'eau montait progressivement jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi dans la salle de bains, l'écho de l'eau était mon seul compagnon.

Alors je me laissai aller. Je fondis en larmes, mes genoux ramenés sur mon ventre, en hurlant presque. J'avais promis de ne plus être cette fille. J'avais 25 ans. Et pourtant... J'étais revenue à la moi de quatorze ans. Celle qui s'était vue balancée dans une poubelle au collège car elle était trop intelligente. Celle qui était mal dans sa peau. Celle qui n'arrivait toujours pas à avoir confiance en elle. Le contrôle était tout ce que j'avais. Tant que je restais seule, je pourrais contrôler ce qu'il se passerait mais...

C'était juste dur, car je n'avais jamais été asociale. Au contraire.

Quel bordel, pourquoi avait-il fallu que je sois transportée à Poudlard en pleine préparation de guerre ? On pouvait pas me balancer là-bas bien après ?!

Je restais dans le bain pendant de longues minutes qui me semblèrent être des heures. Sentant la vanille comme si on m'avait versé une bouteille de parfum sur la tête, j'empoignai ma robe de chambre, ma serviette pour les cheveux et sortis de la salle un peu plus légère.

Quand j'entrai dans le dortoir j'eus la surprise (ou pas car très franchement je m'en doutais) de voir Jo m'attendre sur mon lit. J'étais encore vêtue de ma robe de chambre. Jo me regarda avec une expression marquée par l'inquiétude qui tranchait avec celles qu'il me montrait depuis que j'avais mis les pieds dans le château. Adieu la méfiance. Du moins pour le moment.

Sans un seul mot, je me dirigeai vers le placard que je partageais avec Jessica, une camarade de chambrée un chouia trop superficielle pour moi. J'ouvris un tiroir et empoignai des sous-vêtements. Jo eut le bon goût de rougir et se retourna par respect. Je soupirai et, après avoir mis mes sous-vêtements en gardant ma robe de chambre, j'ouvris un autre tiroir et enfilai un large sweat-shirt couleur gris souris et un short de sport. Puis, en ignorant royalement sa présence, j'empoignai ma couette et me glissai en-dessous.

Jo se tourna alors et s'approcha de moi. Il effleura mon épaule de sa main, mais la retira vite comme brûlé au cinquantième degré quand il s'aperçut que je me recroquevillais sous le contact.

« - Auré...

J'avais fermé les yeux. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était dormir.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je voudrais dormir en paix. Ferme la porte en sortant.

\- Aurélia.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Jonathan. »

Je sentis son poids se déplacer vers moi avec hésitation puis enfin disparaître. J'ouvris mes yeux un court instant, assez bref pour voir son dos dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre. Il ferma lentement la porte. Je me saisis de ma baguette et, en l'agitant, je fermai les rideaux jaunes ce qui plongea la pièce dans les ténèbres tamisées.

Je passais tout le reste de la journée sous ma couverture, comme dans un cocon. Je sentis la porte s'ouvrir quelquefois. Peut-être une main me toucher les cheveux. Mais le silence total. Un sommeil sans rêves.

Je ne descendis pas dans la Grande Salle pour le diner, car je ne voulais pas croiser le Gryffondor aux lunettes rondes, mes agresseurs ou Fol Œil. J'avais besoin de me cacher. Je dormis sans interruption jusqu'au milieu du Dimanche après-midi où j'émergeais enfin. Je regardai autour de moi et découvris un panier rempli de gâteaux, de sandwichs et une gourde en métal remplie d'eau. Un petit mot y était glissé :

« - S'il te plaît. Mange quelque chose. Les Poufsouffles. »

Je ne pus réprimer un faible sourire alors que j'ouvrai la gourde pour y boire.

La tentative de viol que j'avais subie avait eu le mérite de m'ouvrir les yeux. La violence était réelle dans Poudlard. Je me doutais bien que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir car des assassins en puissance dormaient entre les murs en attendant que l'autre crétin soit de retour. Beaucoup de fanfics avaient exploré les côtés les plus sombres de l'école, mais là... j'avoue que je tombais de haut. Etonnement, alors qu'on penserait que les Poufsouffles seraient des cibles parfaites, c'était en fait tout le contraire. Oui cette maison mettait trop Dumby sur un piédestal, oui ils étaient idéalistes et parfois naïfs... Mais si tu attaquais un blaireau, t'en avais une marée qui t'attendait au tournant.

Ce n'était pas le cas des Gryff qui se foutaient de ta gueule quand tu revenais blessé car c'était la « honte », des Serpentards qui n'étaient pas des attaquants mais plutôt des personnes qui agissaient dans l'ombre, et des Serdaigles, qui étaient les individualistes devant l'éternel. Voilà pourquoi les attaques étaient toujours isolées. J'aimais la solitude mais ce n'était maintenant plus possible de rester seule dans un couloir ou à l'extérieur du château. Il n'y avait donc pas trente-six milles solutions.

J'allais devoir apprendre à me battre. C'était déjà une partie prenante de mes projets mais ma détermination avait réapparue. J'avais l'intention d'empêcher une guerre. Si je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de repousser trois pantins, je n'allais pas faire long feu. J'avais osé ouvrir ma grande gueule dès mon retour, et maintenant j'étais sur la ligne de mire des futurs Mangemorts et du Mangemort en chef qui se gargarisait de m'avoir fait la peur de ma vie. Ainsi, ce n'était plus virtuel. Ce n'était plus une simple histoire dans un livre. C'était ma réalité.

Il était temps de dire bye-bye à la moi fumiste et de me concentrer sur l'essentiel. Sauver le monde sorcier, Harry Potter, mes potes et MOI-MÊME.

Je mordais furieusement dans mon sandwich en empoignant mon carnet de notes offert par Funi. J'avais déjà écrit des plans, des observations sur Harry Potter et son entourage, sans parler du mien. Une liste était présente sur la page du début, entourée par un gros trait violet et des autocollants en forme de papillons que j'avais trouvé dans mon bureau à la maison. Une liste que je comptais barrer le plus vite possible. Le premier point était absolument vital et j'étais maintenant décidée à m'en occuper.

* * *

Le lundi matin, je rassemblai mon courage et partis en cours de Métamorphose après avoir mangé la pomme qui restait dans mon panier de survie.

« - Aurélia !

Je me retournai pour découvrir mon frère qui se précipita vers moi dans sa robe noire, rouge et or. Je lui souris gentiment.

« - Salut Louis.

\- C'est vrai ?

Il avait l'air en colère et prêt à commettre un meurtre. Je vis derrière lui des personnes de sa promo l'attendre avant d'aller en cours. Une fille rousse d'une beauté réelle aux cotés d'une autre aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux chaussures dépareillées étaient avec le reste de son groupe. Je regardai mon frère en tiltant finalement. J'avais complètement oublié que Louis était dans la même promo que Ginny Weasley. Flûte.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne commence pas. Toute l'école en parle, gronda-t-il. Il paraît qu'on t'a même...

Il s'interrompit et déglutit. Il ne voulait pas savoir mais se forçait.

« - Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Je jaugeai son regard. Louis allait faire une chasse aux sorciers et attaquer sans retenue les personnes qui m'avaient attaquée. Je le connaissais. Il n'avait aucun self-control.

\- C'est faux, déclarai-je. Je suis tombée dans les bois alors que je remontais le sentier en revenant du Lac.

\- Tes vêtements étaient déchirés.

\- En tombant dans un buisson. J'étais dans le petit bois qui borde le Lac.

\- Tu n'avais pas de chaussures.

\- Elles étaient trempées par l'eau du Lac. Ça valait pas le coup.

\- Tu étais blessée.

\- J'ai des pansements là ?

Je lui montrai mes bras et mes jambes. Rien du tout. J'avais fait en sorte de faire effacer ça par une camarade de chambrée qui le fit sans aucune question (pour une fois).

\- Tu peux même aller voir Pomfresh pour vérifier.

Louis m'observa circonspect.

« - Si tu me mens...

\- Je sais, tu me balanceras un sort, soupirai-je.

Louis se figea et me regarda, une petite étincelle dans le regard. Une étincelle d'espoir.

\- Tes souvenirs... ils reviennent ?

Je secouai la tête. Louis baissa la sienne.

« - Si tu as des problèmes...

\- Y'en aura pas.

Louis leva un sourcil mais se détourna pour rejoindre ses camarades. Je vis Ginny Weasley me jeter un discret regard alors que je partais.

Mon mensonge à Louis fit le tour du château avant le déjeuner. On me laissa en paix en cours de Métamorphose et Jo ne fit aucune remarque. Il lança même un regard si noir à Eddie qu'il n'essaya pas de m'approcher pour connaître les détails sordides.

Vu que le cours de Métamorphose était surtout de la théorie et de la biologie animale pour maîtriser le sortilège de disparition, il sembla extrêmement long. Je sentis les regards de mes chers camarades se poser sur ma nuque alors que j'écrivais avec ma plume (mon stylo-bille me manquait).

Puis en sortant de classe, j'en entendis certains rigoler et se moquer sur mon passage, mais cela ne me fit rien, tant que l'on me laissait en paix. Barty m'avait arrêtée dans les couloirs pour savoir si les « rumeurs » d'agression étaient « fondées ». Je n'eus aucun mal à simuler mon trouble car j'étais vraiment troublée. Je vis les commissures de ses lèvres tressaillir alors que je tremblais en prétendant que tout allait bien. Sitôt que j'aurais le dos tourné, il irait sans doute éclater de rire dans une salle vide.

Le côté positif était que, vu qu'il pensait m'avoir dans sa poche, il allait sans doute se concentrer sur sa mission mais je devais rester vigilante.

Le cœur lourd, j'allai dans la Grande Salle en priant pour que cette journée finisse aussi vite que possible, mais les regards insistants du reste des élèves étaient de trop. Je marchai à travers une allée pour m'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles à coté de Cédric.

« - ça va mieux ? S'enquerra-t-il.

\- Passe-moi les tomates. »

Il fronça les sourcils mais me passa le plat de tomates fraiches que j'assaisonnai avec de l'huile d'olive, du sel et du poivre. Je mangeai en silence alors que des élèves me regardaient, assis aux autres tables, sans aucune discrétion. Julia et Barb qui mangeaient avec leurs maisons me lançaient des coups d'œil inquiets mais je les ignorai. Je me détournai vers l'entrée histoire de ne plus voir les regards insistants et vit Harry entrer, suivi par Hermione et Ron. Ils semblaient en grande discussion. Harry riait alors que Ron faisait le zouave. En temps normal, j'aurais moi aussi souri... Harry sembla chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans la Grande Salle, il tournait la tête en promenant son regard sur les tables pour finalement s'arrêter sur moi. J'en laissai tomber ma fourchette dans mon assiette. Les gens qui m'observaient le remarquèrent de suite, dont Cédric à mes côtés. Harry semblait hésiter à venir me voir. Hermione et Ron semblaient perdus et me regardèrent aussi. Je vis rouge et me levai brusquement de la table, surprenant Cédric:

« - Auré.. ?

Je passai mon sac en bandoulière et traversai la Grande Salle en grandes enjambées, digne et plongée dans le mutisme. J'étais tellement concentrée sur mon but (soit quitter ce climat anxiogène), que je ne me rendis pas compte qu'Harry s'était précipité à ma suite, sous les regards choqués de toute l'école.

Je décidai d'aller à ma salle commune pour éviter tout contact jusqu'au cours de Potions quand il me prit le bras.

« - Ruva...

Je récupérai mon bas en tirant d'un coup sec.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-je d'une voix assassine.

Harry fit un pas en arrière sous la violence de mon ton, mais resta calme et mesuré malgré la pointe d'hésitation dans sa voix.

« - Je voulais savoir si...

\- Potter, es-tu si stupide que ça ? Le coupai-je. Est-ce que ton cerveau débile de Gryffondor est incapable de comprendre quand je te dis de ne pas te mêler de mes affaires ?

Il fronça ses sourcils.

« - Trois personnes t'ont agressée dans le champ de citrouilles dont un Gryffondor, répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid. C'est difficile à ignorer.

\- Je me fous de tes états d'âme ! Explosai-je. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Potter ! Je ne veux pas de ton aide, je ne veux même pas te parler ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais des murmures résonnèrent derrière nous. Certains élèves nous avaient suivis pour voir ce qu'il se passait, dont Cédric qui avait l'air très inquiet, aux cotés de Susan et Jo. Je fermai les yeux, fatiguée. Il foutrait en l'air le canon si je n'enterrais pas cette histoire tout de suite. Harry avait aussi remarqué les autres élèves. Son expression s'assombrit.

« - J'ai trouvé un livre. « Magie de l'esprit avancée : Labyrinthe mentaux. » C'est une bonne lecture.

J'ouvris les yeux et le regardai avec surprise. J'avais effectivement eu du mal à retrouver ce livre.

« - Rends-le moi, ordonnai-je, il appartient à ma maison.

Harry me lança alors un sourire goguenard qui me rappela que le Choixpeau avait failli l'envoyer chez Serpentard pour une bonne raison.

«- Si tu le veux, viens le chercher. »

Puis il s'éloigna de moi et rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient devant la Grande Salle. Cédric, Susan et Jo m'interrogèrent du regard, mais j'étais déjà repartie.

* * *

Le soir même, j'écrivis une lettre pour Funestar et l'envoyai par hibou de grande vitesse en lui demandant de me voir le plus vite possible. J'avais vraiment besoin de ses lumières.

J'évitais tous les élèves de ma promo pendant les jours qui suivirent, toujours murée dans le silence. Jo avait renoncé à me faire parler, attendant que je le fasse de moi-même. Je restais souvent en compagnie de Barb ou Julia qui étaient bien plus calmes et très souvent à la bibliothèque ce qui m'arrangeait bien. Je travaillais exclusivement sur mes cours de rattrapage en Astronomie, en Arithmancie et en Runes. J'avais pris quelques livres de formation accélérée pour rattraper plus vite et libérer mes dimanches. Barb et Julia ne disaient rien, mais me voyaient concentrée et complètement immergée dans mon travail, ce qui inquiétait le reste de ma maison. Sans parler du fait que je mangeais peu. Louis avait essayé plusieurs fois de me parler mais je l'envoyais balader de façon sèche si bien qu'il en était vexé.

Mon jeudi après-midi était libre avant l'Astronomie et je préférai rester seule dans la salle commune à lire et avancer les Runes. Quelqu'un m'arracha le livre des mains, j'allais protester quand je découvris Jo qui me regardait avec une grande irritation :

« - ça suffit, tonna-t-il, ça fait quatre jours qu'on te voit te détruire. Tu as l'air d'un fantôme.

\- Tu exagères...

Je me vis interrompre par un miroir placé juste devant moi et je dus reconnaître qu'il avait raison... Mes cernes étaient effrayantes, ma peau mate était plus pâle que la normale et couverte de rougeurs comme si je n'avais pas vu le soleil depuis un petit moment.

« - Jessica, Estelle et Polly m'ont dit que tu travaillais toute la nuit sur tes devoirs. Tu es en train de te tuer à la tâche Auré.

\- Je vais bien, Jo.

\- AURELIA, hurla-t-il si fort que le reste de la salle commune se tourna vers nous. Tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu refuses d'aller voir Pomfresh pour avoir des potions de sommeil ! On a l'impression que tu es sur le point de t'effondrer et personne n'arrive à te parler ! Même Rogue n'a pas dit un mot de tout le cours lundi.

Il était vrai que le cours de Potions avait été exceptionnellement calme.

« - Personne n'est dupe. S'il te plaît... Laisse-nous t'aider.

Il avait dit ces dernières paroles d'une voix tremblante. Je regardai autour de moi. Les autres Poufsouffles s'étaient rapprochés de moi avec le même regard inquiet. Je sentis ma lèvre trembler... Je ne voulais pas pleurer mais...

Je ne pus l'empêcher.

Jo se précipita vers moi et me souleva pour me serrer dans ses bras alors que je m'effondrai. Un Poufsouffle de troisième année s'empara d'un plaid et me couvrit avec. J'entendis des sixième année parler entre eux, et un sortir en courant de la salle commune. Il revint rapidement avec une tisane remplie de miel et une potion calmante. On me força à boire les décoctions. Jo me tenait toujours sur un fauteuil de la salle commune. Cédric revint en parlant d'une voix basse :

« - J'ai parlé au professeur Chourave. Elle est dispensée de cours jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

J'entendis sa voix à travers la nébuleuse qui s'était mise en place dans mon esprit et sentis sa main me toucher la joue.

\- Son esprit est toujours protégé mais ses défenses sont friables... Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussée à apprendre l'Occlumencie, mais pour qu'elle soit blindée même en dormant... C'est mauvais.

\- Elle a dit que c'est son Psychomage qui l'a imposé... soupira Jo. Mais j'en doute.

\- Tout le monde pense la même chose que toi... Mais pour l'heure, il faut être vigilants et l'entourer. J'irais parler à Potter demain matin. Il a l'air d'en savoir plus, décida Cédric.

Quoi ? Non, voulus-je répondre, mais ma bouche était pâteuse et j'étais tellement faible...

« - Je l'emmène dans sa chambre, on fera des rondes. Jessica commencera. »

Sur ce, je sentis qu'on me soulevait et les ténèbres s'infiltrer pour me noyer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Je me réveillai après ce qui me sembla être un long sommeil et découvris Susan assise à mes côtés, son livre de Défense ouvert sur les jambes. Elle me sourit chaleureusement alors que je me redressais.

« - Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Il est quelle heure, demandais-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- 20 heures passées.

J'ouvris les yeux ronds, je n'avais dormi que cinq heures ? Susan remarqua ma surprise.

« - On est samedi. Tu as dormi deux jours sans interruption.

Cette fois, j'ouvris grand la bouche alors qu'elle soupirait en fermant son livre.

« - On s'est relayé pour s'occuper de toi. Tu as eu une poussée de fièvre avant-hier. Charlotte Jewel en septième année a fait de la Pimentine et doublé ta dose de potion de Sommeil sans rêve sous les conseils de Pomfresh.

Je me tendis, Susan posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer.

« - Du calme. On sait que tu ne voulais pas aller à l'infirmerie. Les préfets ont pris les choses en main.

Un court silence passa. Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, je m'approchai de Susan et l'entourai de mes bras. Elle fut légèrement surprise par cet élan d'affection mais y répondit avec chaleur.

« - On ne te forcera pas à nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu peux compter sur nous pour prendre soin de toi. C'est comme ça à Poufsouffle.

Je m'esclaffai. Cette maison avait certainement une réputation de bisounours mais maintenant je savais d'où ça venait.

Mon ventre gargouilla comme pour m'approuver et Susan laissa échapper un rire.

« - Allez viens, on va voir les elfes. »

Il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle commune car ils étaient tous au dîner. Susan m'indiqua alors que je m'habillais d'une robe-pull que j'avais reçu du courrier. J'ouvris la lettre avec impatience en découvrant le sceau de Funi :

 _Chère Aurélia,_

 _Par la barbe de Merlin, comment osez-vous écrire un mensonge aussi évident en croyant que je ne m'en rendrai pas compte ? Je suis un chercheur pour les Mystères. Je peux analyser les écritures sans même jeter un sort de comparaison. J'ai vu que votre main tremblait, que vous aviez écrit de façon frénétique et pressée. Vous avez été agressée par un Mangemort désaxé et assez inconscient pour appliquer le sortilège de l'Impérium sur des élèves au nez et à la barbe si j'ose dire de Dumbledore. Dans Poudlard même ! Qui est_ _censée_ _être la forteresse du monde sorcier !_

 _Je ne peux malheureusement pas te voir plus tôt, pris par mes responsabilités au département ainsi que nos recherches parallèles. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas voir l'infirmière mais par Merlin, je vous en conjure, prenez soin de vous. Mangez équilibré. Hydratez-vous, et s'il le faut parlez à vos amis. Les Poufsouffles sont une maison soudée, certes vous ne pourrez leur donner des détails mais vous serez protégée._

 _J'admets aussi que vous ne souhaitiez pas dénoncer Croupton pour que nos chances de capture et de faire tomber Lord Voldemort soient les plus grandes possibles, mais cette agression n'est pas du tout acceptable. Ainsi, je vous propose un pacte que je détaillerais quand nous nous verrons le premier_ _samedi_ _d'Octobre, mais en voilà la première ligne._

 _Vous êtes jeune. Même si vous avez 25 ans d'intelligence, vous avez le corps d'une enfant de quatorze ans bientôt quinze ainsi, vous êtes faible. Votre magie n'arrivera à maturité qu'à 17 ans, c'est un fait. Vous défendre contre des Mangemorts entraînés alors que vous commencez à peine votre immersion dans le monde magique malgré vos connaissances est suicidaire._

 _Baissez la tête, ne vous faites pas remarquer. Si Croupton essaie de vous toucher encore une fois, je m'occuperais de son cas et qu'importe la suite des évènements, par la baguette de Morgane, nous nous en sortirons._

 _Sachez que votre santé est ma première priorité, nous avons des longueurs d'avance dans le ce combat. Ne l'oubliez jamais._

 _N'essayez pas de me mentir quand nous nous verrons. C'est inutile et une perte de temps._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Funi._

 _PS : Ne faites aucun commentaire. Oui, j'ai accepté votre absurde diminutif. Mais je vous interdis de le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre. J'ai une réputation que je compte conserver._

Je souris, émue après la lecture et comme toujours la brûlai d'un coup de baguette. Susan m'attendait à la porte quand des pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir :

« - Elle est réveillée ? Dit la voix essoufflée.

\- Oui, Jo rigola Susan, elle va bien, nous allions manger...

Elle fut poussée par Jo qui se précipita vers moi et manqua de me faire tomber alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras.

« - Pourquoi faut-il que tu te réveilles quand je prends une douche ? Ronchonna-t-il. Susan ne mérite pas ce moment.

\- Hey, fit la concernée d'une voix outragée. »

Je m'esclaffai alors qu'il me penchait à droite et à gauche en me serrant puis me regarda et inspecta mes yeux.

« - Où sont tes lunettes ?

\- J'en ai pas besoin alors je les ai laissées de côté, répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

Jo sourit en retour alors qu'il m'inspectait le visage sous toutes les coutures.

\- Pas de cernes, peau revigorée... La patate ?

\- Je mange d'abord, je te dis après.

\- On allait aux cuisines, intervint Susan.

Jo me pris par les épaules.

« - Parfait ! Je voulais un encas, le déjeuner ne m'a pas calé.

\- Un déjeuner de Poudlard ne te cale pas ? Rit Susan, dit ça devant les elfes et ils risquent de jeter leur tablier par terre, insultés par ton culot.

\- J'ai pas trop mangé car je ne voulais pas laisser la princesse endormie seule.

Je rougis sous la déclaration. Quel joli cœur...

« - Et Zelda ?

\- On a rompu, dit-il d'une voix dégagée. Je ne reste pas avec une fille qui ne comprend pas qu'il y a des priorités.

\- Du genre ?

\- Potes avant nénettes. »

Susan chatouilla la poire verte de l'entrée de la cuisine qui se transforma en poignée. Tous les autres étant au dîner, nous nous retrouvâmes en plein coup de feu. C'était juste impressionnant, on aurait dit une cuisine de grand restaurant en pleine frénésie, avec de la magie pour aller encore plus vite. Une elfe apparut si vite devant moi que je crus qu'elle s'était téléportée. Elle s'inclina en face de moi, Susan et Jo et se présenta. Elle s'appelait Seri.

« - Les petits maîtres ont besoin de quelque chose ?

Je fronçai les sourcils au mot « maîtres », étant farouchement opposée à l'esclavage de ces créatures mais ne relevai pas.

Susan sourit largement avec bienveillance.

« - Nous avons faim et ne voulons pas aller manger dans la Grande Salle, pouvez-vous nous mettre un peu de nourriture de coté ? Nous mangerons ici-même.

Seri hocha la tête et claqua des doigts. En un geste, une petite table rectangulaire du bout de la salle se rapprocha et trois chaises la suivirent. Trois couverts apparurent, ainsi qu'une grande carafe de jus de citrouille et une autre d'eau de source. Nous nous assîmes et c'est en découvrant les victuailles que je réalisai à quel point j'avais faim. Jo grogna presque de plaisir en mordant dans une part de quiche lorraine, alors que je m'étais précipitée sur les pommes frites et la salade verte. Susan avait choisi de manger du ragoût de bœuf accompagné de riz basmati. Les elfes nous traitaient comme des messies malgré leurs occupations, et nous remplissaient les assiettes quand nous réclamions une deuxième portion. Je vis Dobby parler discrètement à une elfe. Je me rappelai alors de son identité. Winky.

Nous finîmes le repas complètement remplis et soupirèrent d'aise, puis sortîmes de la salle pour rejoindre nos dortoirs. Je fus accueillie avec enthousiasme par les autres élèves qui étaient revenus de la Grande Salle entre temps, et serrée dans les bras de mes camarades de chambrée. Seul Cédric restait un peu en arrière avec un sourire forcé et un regard préoccupé. Les autres voulurent faire une petite fête en mon honneur mais je refusai et préférai aller me recoucher pour aller étudier le lendemain dans la bibliothèque. Susan et Jo se proposèrent de m'accompagner et prévinrent nos amis dans les autres maisons. Je souriais et remontais pour me coucher quand Cédric se rapprocha de moi et souffla discrètement à mon oreille :

« - Je veux te parler seul à seul. Demain matin avant le petit-déjeuner. 8h. »

Je levai un sourcil mais hochai lentement la tête, et entrai dans ma chambre.

Evidemment, je ne pus me rendormir car j'étais remplie d'énergie à cause de mon sommeil comateux des derniers jours. Cela me permis de réfléchir. J'étais plus légère certes, mais je devais revenir à l'essentiel de ma mission. C'est ainsi que j'eus une fulgurance et me redressai brusquement en le réalisant. J'attrapai un parchemin et écrivis frénétiquement.

Il était minuit passé et toute la maison, sauf quelques irréductibles, était endormie. Trois septième année jouaient au poker dans la salle commune et m'interrogèrent, à moitié bourrés au Whisky Pur-Feu, pour savoir où j'allais. Je prétextai une tisane et sous leur bénédiction sortis de la salle commune pour accéder aux cuisines. Les elfes étaient moins nombreux mais nettoyaient la cuisine ou préparaient le petit-déjeuner de demain. Ils ne dormaient donc jamais ? Je vis Winky comme je l'avais suspecté en train de boire de la liqueur. Seri essaya de me boucher la vue mais c'était mal me connaître et surtout trop tard.

« - Miss Ruva, vous faut-il quelque chose ?

\- Navrée de vous déranger. Je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez, souriai-je.

L'elfe féminine qui s'appelait Seri rougit de plaisir sous le compliment.

« - Quand vous aurez fini, est-il possible que me vous me rendiez un service ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit Seri.

\- Voilà, j'ai une liste de livres (je lui donnais un parchemin) à trouver et j'aimerais que vous mes les rapportiez. Pour certains d'entre eux j'ai les titres (grâce à un index disponible dans chaque salle commune. Moi aussi je n'en revenais pas ! Mais vu la quantité de bouquins qu'il y avait dans la bibliothèque encore heureux!), mais d'autres sont des disciplines dont je cherche les ouvrages qui sont normalement conservés dans les salles communes des autres maisons.

Seri hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à la liste.

\- Mlle Ruva veut beaucoup de livres. Mme Pince ne voudra pas vous les prêter si longtemps.

Je m'en doute.

\- Prenez une extension sur les livres de la bibliothèque pour le prochain mois (le temps que je fasse une copie de ce qui m'intéresse), je vous les rendrais la deuxième semaine d'Octobre.

Seri hocha la tête.

\- J'en ai besoin pour demain si possible.

\- Seri les aura, répondit l'elfe avec un grand sourire.

\- Parfait ! Pourrais-je avoir une tisane ? J'ai du mal à dormir.

Seri me proposa avec enthousiasme des madeleines sortant juste du four et une verveine au miel.

« - Merci Seri ! Au fait, pourrais-je parler à Dobby ?

Le sourire de l'elfe se figea mais elle appela le seul elfe libre de Grande-Bretagne à venir nous rejoindre. Il laissa Winky avec regret mais s'inclina. J'étouffai un rire en voyant son couvre-chef et ses chaussettes dépareillées.

« - Désolée de te déranger Dobby mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Dobby hocha la tête frénétiquement alors que je me penchais vers lui.

« - Peux-tu m'indiquer où se trouve la Salle sur Demande ?

Dobby sembla pâlir sous la question et se tourna brusquement vers Winky. Les autres elfes semblaient aussi très inquiets. Il trembla légèrement et sentant venir le danger, je lui pris les bras avec autorité pour le calmer et l'empêcher de se punir.

« - Vous n'allez pas vous punir Dobby, dis-je avec dureté. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, au contraire vous êtes gentil et généreux. Soyez fier.

Le regard de Seri, empli de jugement fondit alors que des larmes apparurent dans les yeux globuleux de Dobby. Les autres elfes écoutaient d'une oreille et semblaient respecter mes paroles.

« - Je veux juste savoir où se trouve la Salle pour l'utiliser. J'en aurais besoin tous les dimanche et personne ne doit me déranger. »

Dobby hocha lentement la tête. Je lui souris avec chaleur.

Dès que Dobby m'indiqua l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande, je lui demandai de m'y mener, sans croiser uns un seul élève. L'elfe prit alors ma main et nous transplanâmes dans un couloir.

« - Comment se fait-il que tu puisses transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? demandai-je avec curiosité.

Dobby sourit très fier de lui.

\- Car vous le vouliez !

Ainsi les théories des auteurs étaient pas loin de la vérité. Ce sont quasiment des génies comme dans Aladin ces elfes ! Tu m'étonnes que les sorciers les veulent à leur bottes ! Je devrais étudier le concept plus tard de toute façon. L'heure n'était pas à la discussion.

Nous étions dans le couloir du septième étage. Dobby me guida jusqu'à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet en train d'apprendre la danse classique aux trolls. Magnifique.

Dobby m'expliqua qu'il fallait que je sois très précise dans la formulation de ce que je souhaitais pour ne pas me faire avoir trop facilement.

« - Si j'ajoute un détail précis à chaque fois que je demande la Salle est-ce que ce détail a son importance dans la formulation ?

Dobby ne sembla pas comprendre, je lui donnai alors un exemple.

\- Par exemple si je dis que je veux un endroit où je peux faire du tricot. Si la personne sait que je fais du tricot, elle me trouvera, non ?

Dobby hocha la tête.

\- Mais si je dis que je veux une salle où je peux faire des pulls, des écharpes et des pompons. C'est la même chose mais pas la même formulation, ainsi la personne aura plus de mal à me trouver.

Dobby hocha la tête frénétiquement.

\- C'est cela Mlle Ruva !

Je souris. J'allais bien m'amuser.

« - Bien Dobby, j'ai une dernière chose à te demander.

L'elfe sourit.

\- Je veux que quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne dises jamais à Harry Potter que j'utilise cette Salle et à quoi elle sert. Il ne doit rien savoir de notre discussion même si il te le demande.

J'avais l'intention d'arrêter le bordel avant sa cinquième année. J'enlèverais l'ordre de Dobby si ça partait en live. De plus Harry a avait toujours sa carte du Maraudeur et, le connaissant, il devait sans doute me suivre et voir Dobby avec moi.

Dobby fronça les sourcils. Je soupirai.

« - Dobby. Tu dois me croire quand je te dis que je ne veux que son bien. Des choses terribles risquent de se passer cette année. Tu devras l'aider autant que possible.

Dans le quatrième livre, Dobby est celui qui lui donne la branchiflore car ce crétin ne s'était pas rendu compte que Neville avait le bouquin qu'il lui fallait dans son dortoir.

Dobby hocha la tête, presque au garde à vous.

« - Merci Dobby. Tu peux me ramener au dortoir ? J'ai sommeil.

L'elfe sourit et me prit la main pour transplaner.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'avais enfilé des vêtements pratiques. Un pantalon noir de sport, mon sweat-shirt de couleur pourpre au dessus d'un large t-shirt bleu marine et les cheveux attachés en chignon avec un gros élastique assez fort pour tenir ma tignasse. Seri m'avait posé les livres que j'avais demandés sur ma malle avec un petit mot me donnant les dates limites de prêt. J'en souris. Les elfes étaient définitivement utiles et méritaient le respect. Quand ça se calmerait un peu, j'allais mettre de la tune dans la SALE. J'allais dans la salle commune aux alentours de 8h du matin, heure à laquelle Cédric m'avait invitée à le rejoindre. Il portait des vêtements de sorcier, négligemment assis au bord d'un fauteuil avec les bras croisés. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant mes habits.

« - Tu vas quelque part ?

\- Ici et là, répondis-je évasivement. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Cédric ouvrit la bouche mais vit que la salle commune commençait à se remplir. Les Poufsouffles se levaient tôt.

« - Viens. »

Il m'emmena hors de la salle commune, puis dans la cour intérieure du château. Un banc en pierre était juste en face de la grande porte d'entrée Nord qui donnait sur le parc. Je pouvais deviner la fumée montant de la cabane d'Hagrid et tressaillit légèrement. J'étais loin d'être guérie... Encore heureux que je n'avais pas pris l'option Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Nous nous assîmes sur le banc. Cédric semblait un peu trop proche de moi donc je me décalai à une certaine distance. Il ne fit aucun commentaire:

« - Alors, dis-je d'un sourire forcé, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- J'ai parlé à Potter, répondit-il d'une voix dure.

Je me figeai. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ? Oh c'est la mer-

\- Il a refusé de me dire ce qu'il s'était passé, continua-t-il en serrant les dents. Mais il suffit de le voir pour comprendre qu'il cache quelque chose de grave et que les rumeurs ne sont pas si éloignées de la vérité.

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda furieusement.

\- C'est... Ce sont mes affaires, Cédric.

Je crus qu'il allait me hurler dessus. Il avait les yeux écarquillés de colère et... de peine ?

« - Je sais que ta perte de mémoire a effacé certains évènements, mais...

Il se reprit pour garder son calme.

« - Je suis ton ami. Depuis des années.

Je levai un sourcil. Mon frère s'était gardé de me donner cette information. Cédric remarqua mon regard circonspect.

\- On s'est connu quand tu es rentrée à Poudlard. Tu m'as fait rire avec tes gaffes. Un jour je t'ai vue hurler sur un Serpentard de quatrième année qui brutalisait un môme de ta classe. Tu ne savais faire presque aucun sort mais tu t'en fichais. Ton camarade t'a remerciée et trois jours après ce Serpentard t'a poussée dans le parc. Tu es revenue avec de la terre partout sur tes vêtements mais avec un sourire. J'étais un des seuls à ne pas être dupe. Tu avais pleuré toute la nuit, mais jamais devant tes amis. Jamais devant ceux qui pouvaient t'aider. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. C'était une histoire vraisemblable, surtout venant d'un personnage aussi majeur que Cédric. Puis je le regardai vraiment. Il n'était plus une existence fictionnelle. Il était un garçon de dix-sept ans qui était véritablement anxieux. Il avait les jointures de ses mains blanchies, ses yeux étaient entourés par les cernes, et son visage normalement si avenant était fermé. Ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux gris, son nez droit... Il était indubitablement un séduisant garçon, mais écrasé par le poids de l'inquiétude.

« - Et puis le jour où on t'a jetée dans une poubelle à tes douze ans, je suis celui qui t'a trouvée là. Je t'ai sortie et fait promettre de me dire quand tu avais des problèmes. C'était le début de notre pacte. Jo, Julia, Barbara, Katie... Ils se sont rajoutés au fur et à mesure. »

Alors là j'étais soufflée. Cédric se tourna vers moi.

« - Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Dis-moi QUI t'as agressée.

Je soupirai. Il était trop sérieux. C'était problématique.

« - Non.

\- Aurélia, commença-t-il à s'énerver.

\- Je veux mettre ça derrière moi.

\- Ils doivent payer ! S'insurgea-t-il.

Je souris gentiment.

\- La justice hein ?

\- Arrête. Ce n'est pas drôle, gronda-t-il.

\- Cédric, je te promets que je vais bien. Réellement cette fois.

Il fronça ses sourcils. Il avait le regard orageux et tremblait de colère. Oh-oh.

Je soupirai et me rapprochai de lui.

«- Un jour... je t'expliquerais pourquoi je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Cédric me regarda longuement. Puis soupira.

« - Ne m'en veut pas si je mène mon enquête. »

Cédric était resté avec moi pour le petit-déjeuner, puis s'était vu accaparé par les préfets pour une réunion de crise (sans doute liée aux préparations du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers), et s'excusa avant de me laisser. Je vis Cho Chang me lancer un regard noir de sa table et levai un sourcil. La jeune chinoise était connue pour sa jalousie à l'épreuve des balles.

Je croisai Harry, Ron et Hermione en sortant de la Grande Salle. Harry m'ignora royalement alors que Ron me lançait un regard pas très discret avant d'être repris par un coup de coude de la part d'Hermione. Je reniflai de mépris et m'éloignai.

Le dimanche les élèves profitaient de leur grasse matinée, excepté un certain nombre de Serdaigles obsédés par le boulot. Ainsi on était tranquille et je n'avais reçu aucune parole malavisée à mon encontre. Je marchai ensuite jusqu'au septième étage qui était complètement désert et pus retrouver la tapisserie sans trop de difficultés. Je marchai trois fois devant la portion du mur en me concentrant sur la formulation de mon vœu. Assez simple pour m'en rappeler, mais assez compliqué pour ne pas me faire pirater. Je trouvai alors :

« - J'ai besoin d'un endroit où apprendre à me battre avec et sans baguette, me protéger, me cacher pour un long moment et planifier des contre-attaques contre mes ennemis. »

Je répétai la formulation au mot près trois fois de suite dans ma tête et une porte en bois ciré apparut, comme encastrée dans le mur. J'ouvris la porte sans une seule hésitation et entrai dans la Salle alors qu'elle se refermait derrière moi.

La salle était énorme et divisée en trois parties séparées par des murs fins sur un seul coté. Des arcades comme dans une cathédrale gothique étayaient le plafond.

La première partie était un bureau. Un bureau rectangulaire était installé au milieu d'une bibliothèque remplie d'artefacts contre la magie noire et de livres traitant du sujet. Il y avait une pile de la Gazette du Sorcier au milieu de celui-ci. Il y avait aussi (et c'était merveilleux!) un plan précis du château de Poudlard et du domaine sur un grand tableau en liège avec des punaises de toutes les couleurs. Seule la Salle n'était pas répertoriée, mais tous les passages secrets y étaient. Il y avait aussi deux fauteuils de couleur ocre et une boite pleine de plumes, d'encre et de parchemins.

La deuxième partie était le centre de la salle. Une surface circulaire avec un tatami au sol et un miroir sur toute une portion du mur. Il y avait des mannequins pour apprendre à jeter des sorts, des reproductions d'armes blanches en bois mais aussi des armes réelles comme des épées, des poignards ou des arcs avec des flèches dans un carquois. Il y avait aussi des sacs de frappe !

La troisième partie était comme un petit salon ou une chambre. Il y avait trois divans confortables couleur jaune ocre, un lit double au fond, collé contre un mur, une petite cheminée, une bouilloire et un service à thé.

« - ALORS LA OUI, je m'exclamai en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

Je me précipitai vers le bureau pour écrire ma formulation exacte sur un bout de parchemin et la mis dans ma poche. Je me frottai les mains. Il était temps de réagir.

Je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte d'à quel point la salle était grande.

Trop pour une seule personne.

* * *

 **Octobre**

L'automne était une de mes saisons préférées. C'était les feuilles rouges, orange et jaunes qui tombaient sur le lac. C'était l'odeur de la cannelle, les écharpes, le vent et la pluie. Tout ce que j'aime je vous dis.

Harry ne voulait toujours pas me céder le livre d'Occlumencie. Je pensais qu'il l'avait peut-être rendu à Cédric mais il était encore plus buté que je ne le croyais. Je l'avais surpris en train de le lire sous un arbre dans le parc entouré d'Hermione et Ron. Ce mec était bien plus mesquin que je ne le pensais. En fait, des différences étaient notables.

Certains auteurs de fanfictions, dont moi, avions émis le doute qu'Harry n'ai pas eu une seule relation à part Cho et Ginny, sachant que les livres étaient tout public. C'était un beau garçon, célèbre et avec de la répartie, ça semblait impossible qu'il soit resté célibataire pendant une grande partie de sa scolarité.

En posant des questions à mes camarades de chambrée d'un ton dégagé, j'en appris des belles. Ces bavardes avaient tellement d'informations que je faillis avoir la tête qui explosait sous toutes les données. Déjà que son premier baiser semblerait être... Hannah Abbott en jouant au jeu de la bouteille lors d'une petite fête improvisée en deuxième année. Ensuite, qu'il était déjà sorti avec Cho Chang en troisième année mais qu'il l'avait négligée au milieu (ce qui est compréhensible suite au fait qu'il ait découvert que son parrain était possiblement un tueur en série). Il avait apparemment eu un crush sur Hermione en première année mais avait reculé pour Ron. Mais cela était bien évidemment pure spéculation.

Il avait embrassé deux, trois filles différentes en cours de soirées suite au Whisky Pur Feu mais rien d'autre. Pas de relations connues. Mais pas mal de flirts. Monsieur vivait sa vie d'ado. Ce qui était une bonne chose.

Il fallait absolument qu'il rencontre Luna Lovegood, j'avais jamais été une pro Ginny. Qui d'ailleurs l'harcelait toujours d'après les bruits qui courraient et Harry était tout sauf à l'aise auprès d'elle.

Enfin, ragots à part, il m'évitait même avec ses provocations et je l'évitais comme la peste de mon coté.

Le premier samedi du mois arriva très vite. Je partis avec le premier peloton avant que Cédric, Jo, Susan, ou les autres ne puissent m'attraper et rejoignis Funi en face de la Cabane Hurlante. Il était habillé d'un long manteau noir et fumait sa pipe, l'air pensif. Puis, il se tourna en me voyant arriver en courant et sourit :

« - Salut Funi ! l'accueillis-je d'un grand sourire en retour.

J'étais soulagée de le voir. Il m'avait manquée ce gredin !

\- Bonjour Aurélia. Beau temps n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'esclaffai. Il pleuvait. J'avais une capuche sur ma tête accrochée à mon manteau bleu nuit et ma nouvelle écharpe Poufsouffle. En espérant que je ne la perde pas celle-là. Je lui souris et acceptai sa main pour transplaner.

Nous étions arrivés dans ses appartements et il s'assit une seconde pour se reposer, car nous avions parcouru une longue distance. Je remarquai que son bureau était plus en désordre que la normale et qu'un service à thé fumant nous attendait quand même. Je lui versai une tasse alors qu'il me remerciait.

« - Et bien ? Un hippogriffe s'est mis en colère dans votre maison ?

Il ricana sous le trait d'humour et accepta la tasse, puis but une gorgée de thé avant de parler en toute tranquillité.

« - Mon travail et le notre sont deux sujets qui me prennent beaucoup de temps.

\- Je n'aimerais pas que vous soyez surmené. Reposez-vous si vous le devez.

\- Je vais bien Aurélia.

\- Dans mon monde, mon père avait fait un malaise à cause de la surcharge de travail. On sous-estime toujours sa propre situation mais vraiment... Prenez soin de vous.

Funi sourit légèrement et reposa sa tasse de thé alors que je sortais mon journal de mon sac.

« - Merci. J'ai hâte de lire vos observations. La première phase est-elle terminée ?

Je soupirai.

\- Non. J'ai plus de travail que je le pensais. C'est dur de compartimenter. Potter est un phénomène, j'ai du mal à le garder à distance. La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai trouvé un des Horcruxes, je vais le laisser là où il est pour le moment. Vos recherches avancent ?

\- Nous commençons les tests sur des sujets vivants, la semaine prochaine. Armez-vous de patience, nous approchons lentement mais sûrement de notre but.

Je reniflai. J'avais tout sauf de la patience. Funi sourit légèrement. Il comprenait.

« - Mr. Diggory vous inquiète ?

\- Il sera une des victimes. Lors de la troisième tâche du Tournoi, vos hommes doivent être prêts à intervenir.

\- Je les posterais dans la foule. Mr. Diggory et Mr. Potter seront évacués.

J' hochai la tête. Oui j'avais dit à Funi que Cédric mourrait et les caractéristiques du rituel d'Harry. C'était un plan que je n'aimais pas, mais l'idée c'était de prendre Barty à son propre piège. J'allais remplacer ces deux-là par des sorciers expérimentés. A peine arrivés, ils sonneraient l'alerte, on ferait un coup de filet et adieu Voldy.

Bien évidemment, tout pouvait changer, mais ce plan était solide. Je souriais.

« - Beau boulot Funi.

\- Votre phase de détermination prend forme ?

\- ça avance. Ah d'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose à vous soumettre.

\- Dites donc.

\- Les Horcruxes… Leur destruction est ressentie par leur créateur au moment même où ils sont éliminés. Ainsi, jusqu'à ce que nous les détruisions au bon moment, il faudra créer un contenant pour les compresser et éviter qu'ils entrent en contact avec qui que ce soit. Puis aussi pour leurrer Voldemort.

\- C'est très intelligent. Cela empêchera une perte de contrôle.

\- Je m'occuperais de Malefoy pour entrer chez les Blacks et braquer le coffre de sa tante.

\- Cela fait trois avec le diadème.

\- Je ferais un petit tour dans la Salle. Je ne le toucherais pas n'ayez crainte. Avez-vous quelqu'un qui parle Fourchelang dans votre entourage ?

Funi fronça les sourcils.

« - Pas en Grande-Bretagne.

\- Flûte. J'essaierais autrement. La bague des Gaunt est dans leur maison. C'est à vérifier mais il faut y aller au dernier moment, car c'est l'Horcruxe le plus surveillé par Voldemort. Quant à son serpent... C'est à tuer à la fin de l'année.

\- Tout est sous contrôle. Vous avez aussi bien travaillé Aurélia.

J'hochai la tête.

\- Quelque chose vous ennuie ?

\- Cela m'embête de laisser Croupton faire son show. En fait j'aimerais juste éviter ce tournoi mais... ça changerait trop de paramètres.

\- Le plus difficile est de ne rien faire.

\- M'en parlez pas. »

* * *

Le 30 Octobre arriva vite ainsi que la délégation des deux autres écoles. Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang étaient arrivées. Karkaroff était moins grassouillet que la version cinématographique mais arborait cette barbiche noire corbeau de lâche que j'avais envie de lui tirer. Krum avait l'air renfrogné que j'imaginais, mais ses cheveux plus longs et le regard plus droit. Fleur Delacour fut la première personne que j'aperçus à la sortie du carrosse géant de Beauxbâtons.

Le banquet commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur, je pleurai presque de joie en mangeant un gratin dauphinois. La cuisine française me manquait. Barty lançait des regards noirs à Karkaroff. Je soupirai. J'avais presque oublié qu'il voulait sa tête sur un piquet depuis que le russe avait trahi la confiance des Mangemorts sans vergogne pour sauver sa peau.

Je baillai légèrement quand je vis Ron et Harry quitter la Grande Salle. Sans Hermione qui était en grande discussion avec Parvati Patil et une jeune femme de Beauxbâtons. Je prétextai un tour au petit coin et les suivis discrètement à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.

« - Je te dis qu'il y a un problème avec la carte. Maugrey Fol Œil est appelé Barty Croupton Jr. Ce ne peut pas être possible, disait Harry.

\- Barty Croupton Jr, est mort dit Ron sombrement. J'ai vérifié avec mon père. Les morts apparaissent sur la carte ?

\- Non les fantômes ne sont pas indiqués, répondit Harry, Mais c'est vraiment étrange. Je ne me suis rendu compte de ça que depuis que j'ai regardé pour suivre Ru-

Il s'interrompit. Ron sembla ronchonner.

« - Tu vas enfin nous dire ce qu'il se passe avec Aurélia Ruva ? Tu sors avec elle ?

\- Non, faillis-je m'exclamer mais Harry m'avait devancée.

\- Non, Ron. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas la question, Maugrey Fol Œil est indiqué sur la carte mais immobile dans le bureau de Croupton. On va donc y aller et voir ce qu'il y a.

Oh bordel.

« - On n'attend pas Hermione ? Dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle est toujours au banquet. On ne peut pas y retourner pour la chercher. Tout le monde nous remarquerait.

\- Surtout toi mon pote, rigola Ron. Ok, allons-y. »

Mais... Mais...

Ils allaient faire tout capoter ces crétins ! Il fallait absolument les empêcher de faire ça ! Mais toute seule ? Je me débrouillais mieux en duel, mais Potter était plus doué que moi... Ainsi... Je n'avais pas le choix.

J'allais sans doute le regretter.

Je me précipitai dans les couloirs et entrai en courant dans la Grande Salle sous le regard désapprobateur des élèves et des professeurs.

« - Miss Ruva, gronda McGonagall. Moins cinq points pour Poufsouffle.

\- A la votre, professeur répondis-je acide. Cédric ! Susan !... Où est Jo ?

\- Il est parti faire des mamours avec Zelda pourquoi ?

Je me figeai un instant.

\- Il n'avait pas rompu avec elle ? Attendez mais je m'en fiche ! C'est une alerte rouge ! Grouillez-vous !

Susan et Cédric me regardèrent comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit, mais j'étais déjà repartie en courant à la poursuite des deux Gryffondors annonciateurs de catastrophe. McGonagall nous hurla dessus mais ils se levèrent et me rattrapèrent hors de la Grande Salle.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Susan en courant derrière moi.

\- Potter ! Répondis-je avec rage ! Il faut absolument l'empêcher d'aller dans le bureau de Maugrey !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vous expliquerais, mais pour l'heure, il faut les arrêter avec tous les moyens disponibles. C'est à dire pas de quartier ! Assommez-les ! Stupéfixez-les ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils entrent dans son putain de bureau. JAMAIS !

Cédric et Susan s'échangèrent un regard mais en me voyant aussi déterminée, ne posèrent aucune question et accélèrent le pas. Ils étaient plus rapides que moi et me dépassèrent pour intercepter Harry et Ron au coin du couloir, prêts à entrer dans la salle de DCFM.

« - Mais... commença Harry.

Puis il me vit. Et Susan lui balança un Flipendo si puissant qu'il se prit un mur. Cédric stupéfixia Ron. Je me tournai et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Barty remontait le couloir en baillant pour aller dans son bureau. Je me retournai encore. Il n'y avait qu'une seule salle de classe vide en face de la salle de DCFM. Je pris Harry par le col et l'y balançai alors que Susan y bondissait, suivie de Cédric qui portait Ron. Je fermai la porte d'un coup de baguette et me tournai pour faire un grand sourire au professeur Maugrey. Enfin Barty. Il se figea en me voyant.

« - Ruva ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Et bien... je ….

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse pour lui donner une réponse satisfaisante.

« - Je... Professeur...

Pleure. Hurle. Fais le show de ta vie.

\- Je voudrais apprendre à mieux me défendre, reniflai-je... Les autres... Ils m'agressent au détour d'un couloir... Les Serpentards...J'ai...euh... J'ai besoin d'aide. »

Je le vis réprimer un sourire victorieux. Barty s'approcha de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler. Parfait. J'avais la chair de poule.

« - Ce soir n'est pas le bon moment, Ruva. Mais venez me voir demain matin. Nous en parlerons à tête reposée.

J'hochai la tête frénétiquement et fit mine de partir alors que la porte de la salle de DCFM et de ses appartements se fermait derrière lui. Je revins plus discrètement et ouvris la porte :

« - C'est bon ici ?

J'étouffai un rire en voyant Harry ligoté sur une chaise. Susan avait toujours été bonne en métamorphose. Elle le libéra d'un coup de baguette alors que le Survivant se levait furieusement. Weasley était toujours stupéfixié à ses cotés.

\- Ruva, gronda la voix d'Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? T'es malade ?

\- Tout à fait, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Cédric, réveille Ron et accompagne Harry à la salle commune des Gryffons. Tu es préfet, ils ne s'en formaliseront pas. Quant à toi Potter, écoute-moi bien.

Je l'avais saisi par le col et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

« - Ne va jamais dans ce bureau pour le fouiller. Ne remets jamais en cause le professeur Maugrey. Est-ce clair ?

\- Mais...

\- HARRY, hurlais-je presque.

Il se figea. C'était la première fois que je l'appelais par son prénom.

« - Je te demande de ne pas aller dans ce bureau sauf s'il t'invite à l'intérieur. S'il te plaît.

Harry me fixa longuement avec ses yeux verts alors que Susan regardait dehors pour voir si la voie était libre et que Cédric ramenait Ron à la vie. Mais ils écoutaient. Je les connaissais.

« - Ruva. Tu me dois une explication, marmonna-t-il.

\- Samedi. Pré-Au-Lard. »

Harry ouvrit grand ses yeux et me vit rejoindre Susan.

« - Alors ?

\- La voie est libre, murmura-t-elle en retour.

\- Parfait. Allons-y. »

Nous nous séparâmes en face des escaliers. Harry me tint le bras avant de rejoindre Cédric et Ron.

« - Ne reviens pas sur ta promesse. Samedi. Pré-Au-Lard.

J'hochai la tête. Je le comprenais.

Harry sourit victorieux.

« - Bonne nuit, Aurélia. »

Cédric et Susan ne dirent rien mais n'en pensaient pas moins. Je soupirai. J'étais bonne pour me coucher tard.

* * *

« -... Cette histoire est dingue, dit Jo en sifflant.

Quitte à vendre la mèche autant appeler aussi Jo. Nous nous étions réfugiés tous les quatre (Cédric, Jo, Susan et moi) dans une salle de classe vide, avions tracé une bulle de silence et verrouillé la porte. Le couvre-feu était dépassé mais Cédric avait promis en sa qualité de préfet-en-chef de nous défendre.

J'avais longuement soupiré, puis avais finalement commencé mon histoire. J'avais passé sous silence que j'avais en réalité 25 ans et que je venais d'une autre dimension. Ça les aurait fait flipper.

Alors j'ai simplifié la situation, leur disant que j'avais vu le futur, et que je connaissais des détails que personne ne connaissait. Des visions précises, des vérités cachées. Et que Lord Voldemort allait revenir.

Cela rendit Susan pâle comme la mort, fit bégayer Jo et assombrit le regard de Cédric. Toutes leurs familles avaient été touchées par la guerre. Elles étaient du bon coté et la tante de Susan étant une opposante connue, je n'avais aucun doute sur son honnêteté.

« - Et ton Psychomage... Il sait tout ça ? Demanda Susan.

Je leur adressai un rire sans joie.

\- Il est pas Psychomage. Il bosse pour le département des Mystères.

Cela fit réfléchir Jo et Susan. Cédric était le seul qui restait neutre. Il avait écouté mon histoire avec une grande concentration.

\- Harry Potter ne doit pas être impliqué... dit Cédric songeur... Pourquoi ? C'est lui qui l'a vaincu y'a treize ans.

Je m'interrompis. Bon sang qui aurait cru !

«- Harry Potter va trop souffrir si les choses se passent comme prévu, répondis-je d'un ton froid. Ce n'est qu'un gosse.

\- Nous aussi, répliqua Cédric.

Je serrai les dents. C'était plus compliqué que ça. Je voulais que personne ne sache que j'avais 25 ans à part Funi. Ça les ferait flipper. Je sais que ça me fait flipper.

« - Harry Potter sera visé, mais il s'en sortira. Voldemort (ils grimacèrent, ce qui me mis dans une colère noire). C'est juste un nom ! La première leçon sera que vous le prononciez sans avoir l'air d'empotés !

\- Empotés ? s'insurgea Jo !

\- Surtout toi Cédric ! Tu es majeur ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter d'avoir peur d'un simple nom.

Je ne le laisserais pas être paralysé par la peur. Ça pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie si mon plan échouait.

\- Des tas de criminels sont derrière les barreaux pour bien pire que Voldemort et on n'a pas peur de leurs patronymes.

\- Exemple ? gronda Susan.

\- Grindelwald ?

Ils se regardèrent. J'avais raison. Bien entendu.

« - Alors, dit Jo pour éviter le sujet. Concernant Harry Potter ?

\- Je ne l'impliquerais pas. Vous n'avez pas idée de qu'il risque de traverser. Je me suis donnée un an pour tout arrêter avant que ça dégénère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Balbutia Susan.

Je me rassis avec le regard sombre. C'était difficile d'expliquer que pour moi, jusqu'au moment où je les avais rencontrés, ils n'avaient été que des personnages. J'allais laisser ça de coté, et essayer de reprendre les mots que j'avais utilisés avec Funi mais de façon moins... adulte.

« - Le temps est une ligne continue, jonchée par des ancres. Des évènements qui sont supposés arriver. Harry Potter est censé avoir certaines épreuves, traverser un certain destin et à la fin du chemin, il est supposé vaincre Voldemort.

\- Et il réussit ?

J'hésitai à répondre.

\- Oui.

\- Alors c'est bon, souria Jo.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

\- NON. NON CE N'EST PAS BON ! Car avant qu'il le fasse, il y aura une guerre ! Des gens MORTS ! Des gens qu'on va perdre ! Des ENFANTS ! Des PARENTS ! Donc NON, Jo ! Ce n'est pas bon ! tonnai-je

J'avais presque hurlé à la fin de ma tirade. Jo devint aussi pâle que les deux autres.

« - Mais alors... qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Harry est un sorcier d'exception non ? Murmura Susan d'une voix de souris.

\- NON. Harry est une personne normale. Même trop normale. Il n'aurait jamais dû vivre ce qu'il a vécu. J'ai l'intention de casser toute chance de guerre, avant même qu'on y soit confronté. Il faut absolument que nous réussissions à la fin de cette année. Car un certain événement est sensé arriver... C'est...

\- Le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui... souffla Cédric.

Je le regardai. Il était pâle mais décidé.

\- ça tombe sous le sens. L'attaque de la Coupe du Monde, quand j'y étais... Merlin, certains disaient que ça leur rappelait la guerre.

Tu m'étonnes. Des Moldus utilisés comme de la chair à canon, des vêtements dignes du KKK sans parler de Barty qui a balancé la marque...

« - Je sais comment vaincre Voldemort. Il n'est pas hors de notre portée, mais pour cela nous devons nous entraîner, apprendre la magie noire et la comprendre pour la détruire, et enfin, ne pas impliquer les gens qui le sont déjà dans une certaine mesure. Harry Potter, ses potes et Albus Dumbledore ont leur propre chemin. Il s'agit de ne pas entrer en collision avec leurs actions. Ainsi, nous pourrons désamorcer les gros dangers avec trois ans d'avance. Imaginez Harry évoluer sur un champ de mines (ce sont des bombes), nous allons tout désamorcer avant même qu'il y arrive sans pour autant qu'il sache que nous sommes derrière cela.

« - Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si Harry ou Dumbledore découvre ce que nous faisons, nous ferons partie de l'histoire. Si nous faisons partie de l'histoire, nous devenons des cibles et cela changera les événements. J'ai la photographie d'un avenir particulier qui s'est construit sur des évènements précis. Il faut faire en sorte que ces événements arrivent, pour que nous puissions prévoir certaines choses sur le court terme et limiter les dégâts.

Je me penchai en arrière.

\- J'ai aussi le soutien de personnes très compétentes hors du château. On ne s'occupera que de l'intérieur. »

Soit détruire le diadème, avoir un accès à la maison Black, convaincre Malfoy de ne pas rejoindre les méchants. Après on change le monde.

\- Je ne pourrais pas vous donner toutes les informations en avance. Question de précaution. D'accord ? »

Jo Susan et Cédric restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, puis se regardèrent comme pour confirmer leur pensée.

« - Compte sur nous Auré. »

Nous décidâmes de ne pas mettre Katie, Eddie, Barb et Julia dans la confidence. Eddie était bien trop imprévisible, Julia était une Serpentarde isolée dans sa maison et je ne voulais pas la mettre en position de faiblesse plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Barb était trop dans son monde mais son intellect serait utile en temps voulu quant à Katie...

Dans la Grande Salle, je m'assis à coté de Jo. Cédric parlait avec animation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'avais longtemps débattu pour savoir s'il devait y participer, mais j'allais le laisser faire. Il devait juste ne PAS gagner et éloigner Harry de cette coupe. Tout va bien, me dis-je en respirant profondément pour arrêter ma vibration quotidienne, j'étais dans le vrai. Tout allait bien se passer.

« - Alors vous avez couru après eux, vous les avez attaqués et tirés dans une classe vide pour les bâillonner en l'espace de deux minutes ?

\- Cédric à de longues jambes et Susan est bonne en sprint, expliquai-je en ne relevant pas le nez de ma lecture.

Jo et moi étions assis à la bibliothèque, isolés sur une petite table, et conversions dans une bulle de silence qu'on avait appris dans un de nos livres de travail dans la Salle Ecarlate (que je demandais qu'on appelle ainsi pour protéger la Salle sur Demande à notre usage exclusif). Jo n'ayant pas été là lors de notre action et préoccupé par les autres révélations, préféra me demander des détails alors que nous révisions. Mon devoir en Arithmancie me menait la vie dure mais était franchement passionnant. Ayant fait S dans ma vie précédente, les calculs étaient faciles pour moi, et j'avais un grand nombre de formules mathématiques en mémoire. Les bases avaient donc été très rapides à apprendre. Les Runes étaient plus compliquées et m'obligeaient à avoir des cours de rattrapage avec une tutrice de septième année qui s'appelait Sam Vixen. Cédric me l'avait conseillée, et tous les lundis soirs, j'avais des cours avec elle.

Mon emploi du temps tiens, c'était celui d'un ministre.

Lundi, j'avais Métamorphose le matin, Potions l'après-midi, soutien de Runes le soir.

Mardi, Arithmancie, puis Runes. Sortilèges l'après-midi.

Mercredi, c'était devoirs imposés (qui sont franchement durs car j'allais me taper les BUSES à la fin de l'année), et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'après-midi.

Jeudi matin, c'était Botanique et l'après-midi libre puis Astronomie jusqu'à 21 heures.

Vendredi matin, grasse mat pour les mauviettes, entraînements d'Occlumencie avec toute la bande. Julia et Barb faisaient de très gros progrès, Jo a avait un peu plus de mal et Katie n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se concentrer. Je lui avais conseillé de faire de la sophro avant de dormir et de boire moins d'excitants durant la journée car elle était meilleure après ses entraînements de Quidditch.

D'ailleurs le saviez-vous ? Il y a plein de clubs dans ce château ! Y'a même un journal de l'école, mais c'est plus des flyers affichés sur les panneaux des salles communes avec des petites annonces, des aides aux devoirs et des annonces de relations amoureuses ou ruptures. Les ados quoi. Je n'en ai pas rejoint évidemment. La mission Ecarlate me prenais trop de temps. (oui j'aime ce nom!)

Bref l'après-midi, j'avais soutien de Botanique avec le professeur Chourave elle-même. Je n'étais pas très intéressée par les plantes mais elle était déterminée à l'idée de me les faire aimer. Et on ne peut rien devant un Poufsouffle déterminé. J'ai particulièrement aimé les cours sur les herbes médicinales, et l'usage en potions.

Samedi, c'était soutien d'Arithmancie le matin, mais en une heure c'était bouclé, et le Serdaigle qui s'occupait de mon tutorat était très efficace. Et l'après-midi libre.

Dimanche, c'était jour de repos et j'aimais ça.

Bref, je ne suis pas une folle furieuse obsédée par le boulot, mais je bosse les sujets qui me semblent importants. La Défense (Barty malgré son sadisme était un bon prof), les Potions (car non Rogue n'aura pas ma santé mentale), L'Occlumencie (vital pour survivre et je passerais à la Legilimencie) et la Métamorphose (j'étais en S SVT donc la bio c'est mon dada, je faisais de gros progrès et ça m'arrangeait, car la prochaine étape... C'était devenir une Animagus. TOUT A FAIT.)

« - Et donc tu vas vraiment voir Harry samedi ?

\- Oui. J'ai pensé qu'un endroit comme la tête du Sanglier est pas mal. Les Trois Balais est trop fréquenté.

\- Tu avais pas dit qu'il fallait l'éloigner ?

\- C'est une tête de mule.

\- En même temps TU as débarqué dans son champ de vision avec ton caractère.

J'haussai un sourcil et regardai Jo qui me lança un sourire ironique.

« - Tu n'as pas envisagé une seule seconde que si Harry s'accroche et croise ton chemin, c'est que c'est ton destin ?

\- J'espère bien que non. Sinon ce serait catastrophique.

\- Tu es trop dramatique.

\- Je sais qui va mourir Jo.

Je levai les yeux de mon livre et le regardai avec gravité.

« - Je sais qui va mourir, qui on va perdre, qui on pourrait perdre, les horreurs qui vont se passer dans ce château si on ne met pas le hola de suite. Alors oui je suis paranoïaque et je le revendique.

\- Le professeur Maugrey serait fier, sourit-il.

\- Ouais... »

Je ne leur avais pas encore dit que Maugrey Fol Œil était Barty. Susan manquait trop de flegme, Cédric devrait se concentrer sur le Tournoi, Jo était trop inquiet pour nous tous... Finalement, Funi était le seul à le savoir.

« - Tu t'es amélioré sur le sort d'Amnésie ? Dis-je en espérant changer de sujet avant de gaffer.

\- ça avance, répondit-il en réfrénant un bâillement. C'est nécessaire ?

\- Oui. C'est juste dommage que tu ne puisses pas le maîtriser pour samedi... »

Ce sortilège était tellement délicat que j'avais du mal à me concentrer. Il demandait du doigté et j'y mettais trop de puissance. Ce sens du toucher et du détail, Jo l'avait. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait du mal avec son Occlumencie. Il n'arrivait pas à voir globalement un problème. Il se concentrait sur les détails qui coinçaient. Et c'était pour cela qu'il me lisait comme un livre ouvert.

* * *

Samedi arriva enfin.

Je rejoignis Harry en face de la Cabane Hurlante. Comme convenu, il était seul, mais je fronçai les sourcils. Le trio ne se séparait jamais. En agitant discrètement ma baguette, je murmurai la formule du sortilège d'attraction pour attraper la cape d'invisibilité. Rien. Il avait tenu sa promesse.

Plus à l'aise, je marchai vers lui. Il portait des vêtements de moldu, trop larges pour sa silhouette, venant certainement de ce gros... enfin Dudley. Il avait un sac sur son épaule, son écharpe de Gryffondor autour du cou et ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. Ce qui me fit penser, comment se faisait-il que dans un monde de magie, personne n'ai pensé à lui réparer sa vision ? Je portais des lunettes pour l'esthétique et parce que ça me rappelait la moi d'avant. Pas parce que j'en avais besoin.

Harry se tourna vers moi, m'adressant un petit sourire, mais je le sentais stressé. Normal. Depuis notre première rencontre je n'avais pas arrêté de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

« - Potter.

\- Ruva, répliqua-t-il.

Il me tendit son sac. Je levai un sourcil mais vérifiai la marchandise. Effectivement, c'était le livre d'Occlumencie.

« - C'était une lecture intéressante, sourit-il.

\- Je m'en doute. Tu as essayé la pratique ?

\- Les Labyrinthes sont durs à mettre en place sans une base solide, expliqua-t-il. Hermione a réussi à sortir des livres de la bibliothèque et s'y est mise donc...

Il s'interrompit. Effectivement, nous n'étions pas là pour échanger des banalités, mais je dois dire que j'étais fière de lui avoir faire apprendre l'Occlumencie à l'insu de mon plein gré pour citer un grand homme haha. Je me rapprochai.

« - La tête du Sanglier. C'est plus tranquille que les Trois Balais, et y'a trop de rose chez Piedoddu.

Lors de mon pèlerinage de fan, j'avais vu l'affreuse boutique. Jo et Barb m'avaient arrêtée avant que je balance un sort pour changer la couleur de l'infâme vitrine.

Harry hocha la tête et me suivit. Notre marche fut silencieuse jusqu'à la taverne. Quand on y entra, Abelforth Dumbledore nous accueillit d'un regard fort aimable. Donc pas du tout.

« - Deux biérraubeures s'il vous plait.

Il fronça les sourcils, sortit deux bouteilles poussiéreuses et me rendit la monnaie puis nous nous assîmes près de la fenêtre avec nos deux bières sur la table avant de repartir essuyer son comptoir comme si nous n'existions pas. Je lui donnais la monnaie, payant pour Harry en même temps qui ouvrit la bouche pour protester :

« - C'est une juste une bière. Pas un Eclair de Feu, répliquai-je.

J'avais une autre répartie en tête, mais pas sûr qu'il aurait apprécié un « Je ne suis pas un Weasley. ». Je me fais peur par ma propre méchanceté. C'est pas ma faute. En lisant les livres, parfois je rêvais de voir Ron Weasley mort, héroïquement certes, mais mort.

Bref, nous nous contentions de boire nos bouteilles jusqu'à ce que je ne décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Ou l'hippogriffe par les couilles, c'est selon.

« - Je suis occupée, alors sois bref.

Harry fronça les yeux. Bon dieu ! J'étais une tsundere ou quoi ? Je pouvais être gentille avec lui quand même !

« - Pas la peine de parler comme ça, marmonna-t-il.

\- Oh pardon Potter, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique. C'est toi qui es un peu trop curieux pour ton bien.

Harry serra le poing.

\- C'est toi qui m'as arrêté sans aucune sommation avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Fol Œil !

\- On est quittes. Tu as osé te mêler de ce qui ne te regardait absolument pas le mois dernier.

\- Je t'ai sauvée la vie !

\- Tu veux une médaille ? Je m'en sortais très bien toute seule !

Potter éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« - Excuse-moi, je sais quand même reconnaître une situation à risques quand j'en vois une ! Je les attire.

Il s'interrompit de suite alors que j'ouvrais des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Wow. Je lui avais vraiment fait perdre son calme.

Il se contenta de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres et évita mon regard. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il fronça ses sourcils.

« -Quoi ?

\- Tu es étonnant. Je ne pensais pas qu'un Gryff pouvait mordre avec autant d'esprit, dis-je d'un ton dégagé.

Harry ne sut pas si c'était un compliment et se contenta de soupirer avec confusion.

« - Je ne sais pas comment... Tu es difficile à comprendre, Ruva.

\- Oh, non Potter. Tout ce que je fais est pour une bonne raison.

Je bus à ma propre bouteille. Ce truc était bon. Rien à avoir avec le goût du parc de Londres. Harry m'observa sans faillir.

« - Et tu ne veux rien me dire ?

\- Clairement.

\- Pourquoi ? Car ton attaque et le bureau de Fol Œil sont liés.

OH BORDEL. Il était réellement trop curieux et intelligent pour son bien. Je remis en place mes défenses mentales et soupirai profondément. Ça irait. Je pouvais désamorcer ça.

« - L'attaque n'a rien à avoir avec Fol Œil. J'ai toujours eu des problèmes avec certains élèves, et tu devrais le savoir vu que tu es allé demander des comptes à Katie.

\- Je n'ai...

\- Tu n'es pas DU TOUT discret Potter. Il y a des histoires qui n'ont rien à avoir avec toi dans cette école... ça t'étonne ?

Harry était tellement énervé que son poing était encore plus serré sur la table, ses yeux verts brillant de fureur.

« - Et le bureau ? Dit-il d'une voix à peine maîtrisée. Pourquoi tu m'as empêché d'y entrer?

Ouille. J'avais rien là. Vite improvise... POURQUOI je n'avais pas préparé cette question ?

\- Fol Œil est hors limites.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Potter renifla.

« - ça ne m'empêchera pas d'entrer dans son bureau.

Je soupirai. Quel bordel.

Dans le livre Fol Œil avait mis la main sur sa carte du Maraudeur mais de ce que je retenais de sa discussion avec Ron, il avait déjà un pas d'avance. La carte ne mentait pas. Un seul courrier à Sirius et tout allait capoter. Barty serait arrêté, le plan tomberait et game over. Dans certaines fanfictions, si Barty sortait de l'équation, alors un autre Mangemort plus violent entrait dans le collège. D'autres qui impliquaient plus de morts. Je devais absolument feinter Voldemort et lui faire croire que Barty continuait la bonne marche du plan. Il n'y avait pas de bonnes solutions. C'était l'impasse.

En respirant profondément, j'inspirai et expirai. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'issue.

« - Bon Potter. Voilà le topo.

Je me redressai. Ça passait ou ça cassait. Vin dieu.

\- Pendant les vacances, j'ai eu accident. Je n'ai pas à proprement parlé perdu la mémoire... Enfin si, mais j'ai reçu quelque chose en échange.

Je m'arrêtai un court instant pour garder son intérêt. Bingo, il avait l'air embarqué.

« - J'ai reçu une connaissance accrue du passé et du futur. Je sais ce qu'il va, ce qu'il RISQUE de se passer dans les trois prochaines années et crois-moi, ce n'est pas joli.

\- Qu'est-ce ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé dans le souterrain lors de ta première année. Et pas les rumeurs. Les vrais événements Potter. J'ose pas imaginer à quel point la vision de la tête du sale type sur celle de Quirrell est traumatisante.

Harry se figea. J'avais frappé juste. Vite. Il ne fallait pas le laisser se relever.

« - Je sais aussi que Ginny Weasley a lâché le Basilic sur le reste de l'école. Même si elle était possédée. Elle devrait d'ailleurs aller consulter un Psychomage, il reste peut-être des résidus de magie noire qui s'exprime par son comportement sensible et son attirance déraisonnée pour toi.

\- Ginny n'est pas folle.

\- J'ai jamais dit le contraire. Après tout, je suis aussi suivie par un Psychomage, répondis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Harry croisa ses bras.

« - Je sais aussi pour Sirius Black. Les preuves manquent mais Peter Pettigrow va réapparaître. T'inquiète.

Cette fois Harry me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était perdu, confus, colérique... confus encore... J'avais gagné.

\- Fol Œil cache effectivement quelque chose. Mais il ne faut pas intervenir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car petit un, il surveille un Mangemort dans l'école.

Harry ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« - Qui?

\- Igor Karkaroff. Il est très possible qu'il ait été à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch sous son joli masque. Ce mec est une lavette mais aussi proche de Viktor Krum qui jouait la finale. Tout concorde.

Je ne mentais pas vraiment, mais secouer cette carotte était une belle idée.

« - Il a vendu pas mal de Mangemorts en procès d'après-guerre pour acheter sa liberté mais il est clairement très au fait de l'idéologie de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer... Bref tu m'as comprise. Il est dangereux et c'est pour ça que Fol Œil est dans l'école et que Dumbledore l'a demandé. Il voulait une sécurité.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as empêché d'entrer dans son bureau ? Dit Harry pas convaincu.

\- Fol Œil a bardé son bureau de pièges en tout genre. C'est un paranoïaque. Tu voulais finir en cendres ? Je te renvoyais l'ascenseur idiot !

Harry ne dit rien. Soucieux et méfiant.

«- Petit deux ?

Il perdait pas le nord...

\- Petit deux, c'est que Fol Œil a effectivement un gros secret mais qu'il va te rendre de grands services dans les prochains mois et t'apprendre à te défendre si bien que tu pourras envisager une carrière d'Auror. Ce petit secret ne met rien en péril Harry mais peut le blesser lui.

J'avais envie de vomir. J'arrivais pas à croire que je formulais un mensonge aussi énorme. Un peu plus et ce type passerais pour un ange ! BORDEL BARTY !

« - Le plus dur parfois... C'est de ne rien faire. »

Je refusai de répondre à d'autres questions d'Harry et préférai quitter la tête du Sanglier avant de me faire rattraper par cet idiot, décidément très persistant.

« - Ruva !

\- Raah. Quoi Potter ?

Harry s'arrêta devant moi et hésitant me regarda.

\- Le futur… que tu as vu... ? J'étais dedans...

\- Possible.

\- Et Voldemort ?

Je restais aussi illisible que possible. Je devais mentir. Mettre en cause son incroyable narcissisme mais...

Mais j'étais faible.

« - Oui. »


	3. I'm the one at the sail

**Chapitre 3 :** I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea

 _Tant de reviews! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien! Ça me va droit au coeur:_

 _Ywena: Nope. Pas mon approche. Si Croupton lâche le morceau on ne saurait pas comment choper la plupart des Horcruxes. En le gardant à l'oeil on limite les dégats. Tant que VD est sûr que son plan marche on peut TOUT anticiper._

 _Darboria: C'était en effet fait exprès pour signifier à quel point Funi est attaché à cette sale gosse. Aussi pour Funi, Aurélia a 25 ans. Il est confronté à son esprit d'adulte. C'est pour cela que c'est son meilleur acolyte._

 _Titierominet 3 : Il est clair que maintenant Aurélia se rend compte qu'elle va se faire dépasser. Par contre déléguer c'est pas dans sa nature.. Certains vont se mettre en colère à cause de ça._

 _PrekDeva: LE BAL DE NOEL... prochain chapitre désolée xD ( Mais il va être assez long, c'est pour ça. Et OUI tu vas adorer). Merci beaucoup :D_

 _Bd007 : Le Quatuor est en pause indéfinie... Pour être sincère je suis pas très inspirée dessus mais un jour je m'y remettrais :)_

 _Elesdei : Merciii! C'est un sacré compliment! J'espère rester à la hauteur!_

 _PS : Celui est assez court car... le prochain c'est le mois de Décembre..._

* * *

 **Novembre**

Ce que je redoutais s'était finalement produit. Cédric et Harry avaient été choisis par la coupe de Feu et les regards perçants de Jo et Susan furent assez intenses pour que je les sente sur mon visage. Harry s'était aussi tourné vers moi un bref instant avant de rejoindre les champions dans la pièce derrière la Grande Salle. J'avais momentanément hésité à intervenir pour qu'Harry ait moins de problèmes avec les autres maisons. Comme suggérer que les champions reçoivent des binômes afin de faire des duo duos pour équilibrer les chances de victoire... ou annuler purement et simplement ce FOUTU objet de discorde !

Mais si je le faisais, les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques... car le futur serait ensuite difficile à prédire. Mon plan était d'intervenir au tout dernier moment. Je n'avais qu'une seule chance pour changer l'avenir et pour cela il fallait absolument que Jedusor pense que son propre plan se passe comme sur des roulettes.

Il me fallait donc avoir une petite discussion avec un certain Serpentard. Et ça, ce n'était pas gagné.

Je soupirais soupirai en me couchant, j'avais envoyé une lettre à Funi et notre rendez-vous mensuel était programmé pour la semaine d'après. On pourrait aviser à ce moment-là. J'allais m'endormir quand je sentis quelqu'un me secouer. Absolument indignée, je me redressais redressai dans ma couche et me retrouvais retrouvai à contempler les yeux de Cédric Diggory :

« - Suis-moi, me dit-il sans trop plus de cérémonie. »

Je restait restai figée, interdite, pendant quelques secondes. Mes camarades de chambrée étaient aussi interdites que moi, mais gloussaient presque en me voyant sortir avec mon pull à la suite du préfet en chef. Franchement, je me passerais serais bien passée de ces rumeurs mais avais-je le choix. ? (j'aurais plutôt mis un point d'interrogation) J'en soupirais Je soupirai profondément.

Je faillis tomber sous le choc en voyant qu'Harry était juste devant l'entrée de notre salle commune, les bras croisés et sa cape d'invisibilité sur les bras. Le reste de la maison dormait. Sans un bruit, Cédric invita Harry à l'intérieur et lui proposa un fauteuil. Harry s'y laissa tomber, réellement intrigué par notre salle commune. J'avais presque oublié qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans l'antre des Poufsouffles. Encore un changement pas maîtrisé de ma part. BORDEL.

Je lançai un regard furieux à Cédric qui l'ignora royalement et agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître un service à thé ébréché que j'avais aperçu sur une étagère de notre tanière. Il versa de l'eau dans trois tasses et fit infuser le thé alors que je croisais les bras en laissant mes yeux se promener au plafond. Mais je ne pouvais pas éviter le regard d'Harry qui me fixait sans faillir, ne laissant aucun détail lui échapper. Cédric distribua les tasses et s'assit sur un fauteuil entre moi et le Gryffondor.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Ronchonnai-je sans toucher à la tasse.

\- Tu le sais très bien, répliqua Cédric.

\- Tu le savais, dit Harry en même temps.

Il avait parlé avec un ton très mesuré. Sans agressivité.

« - Je n'aime pas mentir.

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement et Cédric un léger sourire alors que je fronçais les sourcils.

\- C'est vrai. Tout ce que je fais c'est par acquis de conscience. Je n'aime pas mentir, mais j'y suis obligée. Alors voilà une petite mise au point. Je ne vous mentirai plus, si vous me promettez tous les deux de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus que nécessaire.

\- Ce serait plus simple de savoir la vérité, objecta Harry.

\- NON. Car le futur n'est pas une ligne continue Harry ! Si tu lisais à travers les lignes de cette folle de Trelawney tu le saurais, grognai-je.

\- Tu ne prends même pas ses cours, soupira Cédric.

\- J'ai piqué les notes à Barbara. Elles sont assez complètes, répondis-je sèchement.

\- ça n'explique pas ce que tu veux dire, s'énerva Harry.

\- C'est simple. Il y a des ancres, des actions. Ces actions mènent à d'autres. Si tu ne respectes pas une ancre et bien le futur se détricote.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu es au courant de bien plus ?

\- Tout à fait. Pour l'heure il est vital que vous suiviez la partition. Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne peux pas vous en dire trop. Les conséquences seraient dramatiques.

Un silence souligna mes paroles. Cédric et Harry s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Peux-tu au moins nous dire la première tâche ?

J'hésitai... puis me rappelai qu'Harry devait le savoir grâce à une manipulation de Maugrey.

\- Non.

Cédric et Harry soupirèrent en même temps et se levèrent. Je regardai le Gryffondor remettre sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui quand je l'arrêtai finalement en lui prenant le bras avec timidité.

« - Oui ? Demanda-t-il

\- T'inquiète pas pour Ron. Concentre-toi sur la tâche, il va se rendre compte de son imbécillité.

Harry me regarda, silencieux. Je détournai les yeux.

-... Ruva ?

\- Oui ?

\- Bonne nuit. »

Et il se barra.

Incroyable.

La semaine se passa sans encombre. Harry et Cédric étaient tellement pris par leurs nouvelles obligations de champions que je ne les voyais plus souvent, à part pour les heures de repas. Ils restaient par contre éloignés de moi, mais nouveauté, ils n'étaient pas agressifs l'un avec l'autre et cela se communiquaient à une partie de l'école, même si Harry, se faisait bousculer dans les couloirs par des Serpentards trop heureux d'avoir trouvé une raison de taper un Gryffondor ou juste Harry. Ce qui me rendis colérique, c'était aussi les moqueries que semblait envoyer Ronald Weasley à son soi-disant meilleur ami. Je vous jure, un peu plus, et je lui envoyais le plat de purée à la figure.

Les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se révélèrent assez intéressants. Barty Fol Œil (vous m'avez comprise), était de très bonne humeur, vu que son plan semblait être parfaitement enclenché et que la sale gosse qui ouvrait trop sa bouche (soit moi) était réduite au silence. C'était dur de proposer cette fausse image, d'une moi vaincue et presque tétanisée, mais je me rattrapais bien ensuite dans la Salle sur Demande.

Je n'avais toujours pas convié Susan, Jo et Cédric dans cette salle, car je souhaitais l'utiliser en cas d'urgence. De plus, j'aimais bien la solitude. Toutes les pensées tourbillonnaient dans ma tête. Des plans, des ébauches de plans, des sorties de secours, des cours, des blagues, des déprimes... Il me fallait un endroit sécurisé pour me sentir maître de mes actions. J'étudiais des livres de combat que la Salle sur Demande m'avait fournie. La plupart dataient d'il y a longtemps. M'entraîner seule me permettait de connaître bien plus de sorts et maintenant taser quelqu'un, le stupéfixier ou lui faire perdre un bras n'était plus un secret pour moi mais...

Il me fallait être entraînée en conditions de combat, face à des personnes compétentes. Et c'est cela que je demandai à Funi lorsque je le vis à Pré Au Lard à la Tête Du Sanglier. Il avait revêtu un costume trois pièces bleu marine et touchait sa moustache, un brin songeur.

« - Je suis d'accord. Il vous faudra vous améliorer en combat mais vous devrez passer vos vacances à Poudlard pour garder à l'œil le château en cas de possible attaque. Je vous conseille fortement de faire appel aux années supérieures de votre maison ou à vos amis. Ils apprennent l'Occlumencie n'est-ce pas ? Vous pourrez faire passer cela comme du perfectionnement en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

J'hochai la tête. J'avais essayé d'éloigner Barb, Julia et Katie le plus possible mais cela m'offrait une certaine couverture. On pourrait faire passer ça comme un groupe de soutien mais je n'avais pas envie de devoir m'occuper d'élèves en plus... Je devrais donc leur révéler la Salle.

Traitez-moi d'égoïste mais c'était quand même sympa de l'avoir pour moi toute seule.

Funi retroussa son nez alors que je lui apportais deux biéraubeurres prises au comptoir.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'on me pose des questions aux Trois Balais, expliquai-je en ouvrant ma bouteille.

\- Certes. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Je souriai sans joie.

\- Sincèrement ?

\- Je peux tout entendre.

\- Fatiguée. C'est difficile de garder autant d'informations et de ne pas pouvoir les partager. Je trouve d'ailleurs qu'Harry et Diggory en savent beaucoup trop.

\- Peut-être plus que ce que vous pensez, sourit Funi. D'après le portrait que vous m'avez dressé d'Harry Potter, je ne serais pas surpris qu'il ait mené sa petite enquête sur Croupton Jr.

\- Ne dites pas ça ! M'exclamai-je catastrophée.

\- Vous avez dit ce qu'il fallait et vous lui faites confiance. La réciproque n'est peut-être pas la même.

J'en laissai tomber la tête sur le bois poussiéreux de la table.

\- Quel bordel, marmonnai-je.

\- Allons. Dans tous les cas, j'ai des agents triés sur le volet dans le public, prêts à intervenir si les dragons ou Mr. Croupton Jr tentent quelque chose. Officiellement nous sommes là pour assurer la sécurité des invités de marque en renfort des Aurors. Le Ministre a été très heureux d'apprendre ça.

Je souris plus sincèrement. Funi était efficace et j'appréciais son sens du détail.

« - Comment se passe l'élaboration des contenants à Horcruxes ?

\- Nous avons commencé la première phase de tests et pour l'instant cela semble très bien se passer. Il nous faudra par contre un Horcruxe pour tester cela de façon plus concrète. Les simulations ne suffiront plus. Quel Horcruxe pensez-vous qu'il nous faille prendre ?

\- Le Diadème de Serdaigle, dis-je sans hésitation. Le médaillon est avec Kreattur et il me semble impossible d'entrer dans la demeure Black pour l'instant. La coupe de Poufsouffle est dans le coffre de Lestrange mais impossible à dire si c'est là en ce moment. La bague des Gaunt est enterrée dans leur demeure et il sera possible de la récupérer à la fin de l'année en même temps que l'élimination du Voldemort original. Nagini, le serpent, sera aussi présent et le journal a été détruit.

\- Et Mr Potter.

\- Dites-moi que vous avez un moyen pour lui extraire l'Horcruxe.

\- Je ne pourrais en être sûr qu'après mes expériences sur le diadème.

\- Quand ?

\- Pas avant Mars.

Je soupirai. Funi hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« - Nous ferons en sorte de limiter les dégâts jusque là. J'ai aussi la réponse à votre autre question.

\- Laquelle ? J'en ai un paquet.

\- Un sort qui existerait pour déterminer les influences extérieures ?

\- Alors ?

\- Alors la magie noire a une empreinte particulière. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, la magie blanche est basée sur la projection d'énergie neutre sans agressivité. C'est pour cela que la magie de guérison est classée blanche. La magie noire s'infiltre plutôt comme une bactérie ou un cancer. Quand vous pratiquez l'Occlumencie vous devez ressentir cela. Les microfailles de vos défenses laissent passer l'attaquant qui s'y infiltre comme...

\- Un serpent, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lancer.

\- C'est une magie étrange, presque indomptable et très belle dans sa dangerosité. C'est pour cela qu'elle effraie.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas...

\- Le sort dont vous me parliez, nous en mettons un au point au Département. Cela pourrait détecter les résidus de magie noire qui laissent une empreinte différente dans le cerveau selon son usage. Un cerveau sain serait différent d'un cerveau sous Imperium. Nous avons des tests concluants.

\- Mais Funi... c'est pas le Département Temporel votre spécialité ? dis-je en souriant.

\- Dans mon temps libre je suis le sous-directeur du Département des Mystères, répondit-il avec malice. Il s'avère que beaucoup d'agents dignes de confiance travaillent sur ces sujets avec beaucoup d'entrain.

\- Faites attention, Augustus Rockwood...

\- Nous avons effectué des interrogatoires musclés à tous nos agents pendant les deux derniers mois, répliqua-t-il avec froideur. Je contrôle la situation.

J'en souriais, carnassière.

« - Je vous verrais après la première tâche alors.

\- Tout à fait. Quelle est votre couleur préférée ?

\- Le... bleu ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Simple curiosité, me répondit-il d'un air dégagé. »

« - Bon la situation est critique et je ne sais pas par où commencer, mais, Auré... tu m'écoutes ?

\- Non, répondis-je le nez collé sur mon exemplaire de la Gazette de Sorcier.

\- Et bien merci ! Ronchonna Jo. J'allais te faire part de mes inquiétudes suite à tes révélations d'il y a quelques semaines et tu oses ne pas m'écouter ?

\- Comment peuvent-ils donner des pages à cette harpie de Skeeter, grognai-je. Je suis effarée par la bêtise de cette femme.

\- Auré, soupira Susan. On essaie de te parler.

Je relevai la tête. Nous étions tous les trois assis dans une salle de classe vide sur un divan, après notre entrainement quasi-journalier en Occlumencie. Jo s'était amélioré et Susan était extrêmement douée pour l'Occlumencie par le vide. Une théorie vérifiée et efficace. Bref, autant dire qu'on était sur la bonne voie. Katie, Barb et Julia étaient aussi très douées quant à notre Eddie national, il était bien plus occupé à jouer les bookmakers avec les jumeaux Weasley. Je ne leur avais pas encore montré la Salle Sur Demande. Ils n'étaient pas prêts.

« - Je vous écoute.

\- Enfin ! Dis-donc j'ai parlé à Cédric concernant la première tâche et tu sais ce qu'il va devoir affronter.

\- Normalement oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va affronter ? Demanda Susan avec curiosité

\- DES FOUTUS DRAGONS.

\- Oh, fis-je.

\- Oh... ? OH ? Notre Cédric et le futur Sauveur du monde sorcier vont affronter des bêtes sanguinaires qui peuvent cracher du feu ! C'est la cata ! s'exclama Jo.

\- Cédric va s'en sortir.

\- Bien entendu, qu'il va s'en sortir, continua Jo d'un air tragique c'est un fichu septième année et le plus doué de sa promo ! Mais Potter...

\- Il a un plan.

\- Il en avait pas l'air, me repris Susan. Je l'ai vu enfermé dans la bibliothèque à lire des livres en tout genre sur le sujet. La tâche est demain et Harry semble dépassé par les évènements. Je veux bien qu'il ne faut pas qu'on intervienne mais Auré, c'est pas un peu cruel ?

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Susan et Jo me regardaient très sérieusement. Je toussotai. On n'allait pas me faire passer pour une sans-cœur quand même !

« - Je vous dis qu'Harry a un plan, insistai-je. Hermione l'a normalement fait réviser sa stratégie, il n'y a aucune raison.

\- Je te dis que non, me coupa Susan. Ça fait trois ou quatre jours qu'il est seul à la bibliothèque. Hermione est beaucoup plus avec Ron et ne semble pas lui adresser la parole.

\- Quoi ? M'étouffai-je estomaquée.

Attendez. Mais bordel de merde qu'est-ce que vous me dites ?

Susan et Jo s'échangèrent un regard, puis Susan se jeta finalement l'eau avec l'expression d'un condamné à la veille de son dernier repas.

\- Lavande Brown a dit qu'ils se sont disputés. Elle disait que c'était une histoire de fille. En particulier une certaine Poufsouffle au tempérament de foldingue.

J'inspirai une grosse goulée d'air frais à cette déclaration qui me laissa littéralement sur le cul. WHAT'S THE FUCK ?

« Mais non, essayai-je de rire.

Il Ils ne riaient pas.

\- Mais non, rrépétai-je.

Susan et Jo hochèrent la tête.

\- Mais... Mais... CET IDIOT ! »

Je me levai en bondissant et m'élançai à vers la porte en empoignant mon sac.

« - CE PUTAIN D'ABRUTI. Allez au septième étage. ET ATTENDEZ-MOI LA ! »

Après ce flot d'insanités, je me précipitai à la bibliothèque et entrai en défonçant presque la porte de la bibliothèque. Mme Pince ouvrit grand les yeux devant mon culot et ne put me balancer une réplique bien sentie quand elle me vit sprinter vers Harry sous les yeux abasourdis des autres élèves de la salle dont Draco Malefoy. Harry se tourna vers moi à la fois effrayé, fatigué et les yeux plein de défi quand il se vit attraper par le bras.

« - Prend tes affaires, on y va !

\- Ruva...

\- J'ai dit on y va, tonnai-je. Et il n'y a AUCUN. JE DIS BIEN AUCUN REFUS DANS TA BOUCHE POTTER. ON Y VA.

Harry, complètement halluciné soupira profondément, vaincu, et pris son sac alors que Mme Pince prit prenait sa baguette et me pointait dangereusement pour me jeter hors de la bibliothèque... Ce qu'elle fit.

Après que cette vieille bique ait fini de me hurler dessus et de me donner trois heures de colle qui tombaient (malédiction), le jour de la première tâche, j'emmenai Harry au septième étage où Jo et Susan nous virent arriver avec autant de surprise mêlée de fatigue qu'Harry. Je marchai ? les trois allers-retours devant lui.

« - Potter, salua Jo. Auré. Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit?

\- Ruva, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Shh, le coupai-je alors que la porte apparaissait sous leurs yeux médusés.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle.

\- Foutu pour foutu, ronchonnai-je.

\- Ruva ? Demanda Harry qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

\- Mon quartier général. Ma forteresse de solitude.

Susan et Jo levèrent les yeux au ciel mais j'en avais rien à péter. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« - Est-ce que Maugrey est venu te voir ?

Harry me regarda.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Joue pas avec moi Potter. Est-ce que Maugrey est venu te voir et t'a offert de l'aide pour la première tâche ?

Un silence passa entre nous. Le visage d'Harry se ferma, mais il y répondit avec beaucoup de retenue.

« - Oui.

\- Et, commençai-je

\- Et je lui ai dis que je gérais et que je n'avais pas besoin de son aide, répondit Harry.

Je faillis lui donner une baffe. Ou m'évanouir sous le choc c'est selon. Jo était estomaqué, Susan plus mesurée.

«- Mais c'est de la triche s'insurgea-t-il.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, dit Harry. J'en sais déjà trop.

\- Et tu l'as dit à Cédric, compris Susan.

\- Il faut un peu de justice.

\- JUSTICE ?

J'avais explosé. Mon dieu, cet idiot allait être ma mort ! Était-il si con que ça ?

\- MAIS ON S'EN FOUT DE LA JUSTICE ESPECE DE PAUVRE CRETIN, hurlai-je. TU N'ES PAS UN POUFSOUFFLE ! TU ES UN GRYFFONDOR ! TU FONCES VERS LE DANGER AVEC UN PLAN BANCAL ET ADVIENNE QUE POURRA BORDEL !

\- Ruva...

\- NON. MAIS BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI ? UN PROF T'OFFRE DES CONSEILS TU LES PRENDS ! TU CROIS QUE KRUM ET DELACOUR JOUENT A LA MARELLE OU QUOI ?

\- Auré, calme-toi, essaya Jo.

\- JAMAIS, hurlai-je plus fort à m'en péter la voix, AS-TU PERDU L'ESPRIT ? TU AS QUATORZE ANS ! TU DOIS SURVIVRE BON DIEU ! ALLAIS-TU REELLEMENT AFFRONTER UN DRAGON SANS PLAN ?

\- LA FERME, cria Harry en retour.

Cela me calma de suite. C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi remonté.

\- Je n'allais certainement pas prendre des conseils de survie de la part d'un Mangemort, _Aurélia._

Le silence fut assourdissant. Ce furent les secondes les plus longues de ma vie. J'en étais bouche bée. Susan et Jo étaient tous les deux perdus. Harry m'adressa un sourire narquois, les bras croisés.

« - Est-ce qu'on pourrait pas jouer cartes sur table maintenant ? »

« - Le professeur Maugrey est... un Mangemort ?

\- Oui.

\- Barty Croupton Junior... Responsable de la mort de 25 résistants et de la torture de Frank et Alice Londubat les parents de Neville.

Harry se tourna vers moi. J'étais droite comme un I. Je n'allais pas lui faire ce plaisir.

\- Oui.

Susan s'affaissa sur le fauteuil alors que Jo croisait ses mains sous son menton.

« - Il faut qu'on le dise à Cédric.

\- Pas maintenant.

\- Auré, s'énerva Jo.

\- Après la première tâche. Il faut qu'il reste concentré pour pouvoir être dans la confidence.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?

\- J'ai expliqué pourquoi. Le futur est terrible. S'il devient imprévisible, ce sera difficile de le contrecarrer, Harry n'aurait même pas dû être au courant.

\- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore, commença Susan.

\- NON.

Cette fois m'a voix était devenue grave et froide. Il fallait mettre le holà tout de suite.

« - Ecoutez-moi. Ecoutez-moi bien.

Harry, Jo et Susan me regardaient avec une part de refus mais restaient présents.

« - Barty est là sous les ordres directs de Lord Voldemort et il a pour ordre de ne pas faire de mal à Harry.

\- Mais les autres...

\- les Les autres ne risquent rien tant que Barty pense qu'il est bien caché. Il ne va rien faire.

Harry tourna légèrement sa la tête vers moi. Ses yeux verts flamboyaient comme si il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

« - Il faut que Barty soit convaincu que son plan va marcher, pour que Voldemort soit aussi convaincu que tout se passe sur des roulettes. Je vous ai dit que son retour est programmé à la fin de l'année. (Harry pâlit), mais cela n'arrivera pas car nous avons une longueur d'avance.

\- Mais si on fait parler Croupton...

\- A partir du moment où il se fait pincer, des éléments essentiels pour détruire Voldemort vont disparaître, et lui-même sera impossible à anticiper. Je sais que c'est risqué. Mais je connais les épreuves, je sais ce qu'il est supposé se passer et surtout...

Je souris légèrement.

« - Je sais comment Barty pense. Mais lui ne doit avoir aucune prise sur nous et aucun doute. A partir du moment où son plan parfait est mis en cause, il va le changer et ce sera donc compliqué. Il doit croire qu'Harry lui fait confiance. A 100%. Harry doit gagner.

\- Pourquoi ?

J'hésitai...

« - Harry devra juste survivre aux deux premières épreuves. La troisième ne se fera pas.

J'avais dit cela avec férocité alors que Susan, Jo et Harry s'échangeaient un regard.

\- Auré... C'est de la folie.

\- C'est pas cher payé pour ce qu'il risque de se passer, dis-je. Je vous l'ai dit. Si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, c'est la guerre. Et la guerre... C'est pas joli du tout.

Un silence d'outre-tombe souligna mes paroles... C'est alors que je me levai.

« - Mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui... J'imagine que la situation sera parfois tendue. Il faudra donc devenir forts et pas seulement protéger nos esprits. Il va falloir apprendre à se battre.

Harry me regardait comme s'il me découvrait. Je lui souris.

« Maintenant au boulot. Nous avons une nuit pour t'apprendre le sortilège d'Attraction à la perfection. »

« - Du café ! Me plaignis-je. Mon royaume pour du café !

Un Poufsouffle plus âgé me regarda d'un air halluciné puis, en soupirant, fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette le Graal tant attend juste devant moi.

« - Merci Roger ! M'écriai-je alors qu'il secouait la tête.

Je me versai une pleine tasse de café noir comme les cendres alors que Jonathan semblait s'endormir sur la table. Susan baillait largement et Cédric s'approcha de nous avec l'air circonspect.

« - Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour être sur les rotules ?

\- Jonathan m'a dit qu'il voulait voir si le Whisky Pur Feu valait le Pur Glace de Russie. On est allés voir des types de Durmstrang pour vérifier, répondis-je au tac au tac.

Jonathan me lança un regard noir et Susan soupira vaincue.

« - La beauté de la coopération entre les peuples magiques, sourit-elle.

\- J'imagine... Vous viendrez me soutenir pour la première épreuve ?

\- Ton labrador est au point ? souris-je.

Cédric inspira, surpris. Il me regardait l'air halluciné.

« - Mais comment sais-tu...

\- Je vois le...

\- Futur, grognèrent Susan et Jo en chœur. »

Cédric leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Bien entendu, j'avais presque oublié.

\- Chanceux, murmura Jo.

\- Je vais me préparer. Vous venez ou pas ?

\- Je peux pas, secouai-je d'un air désolé, j'ai une colle avec Mme Pince.

\- J'en ai entendu parler. J'imagine que j'aurais l'explication après la première tâche.

\- Tout à fait. Si tu vois du feu baisse toi. Rive tes yeux sur l'objectif et c'est tout, lançai-je.

Cédric sourit légèrement et s'éloigna. Jonathan et Susan en profitèrent pour se tourner vers moi alors qu'Harry rejoignait les autres champions comme si sa dernière heure allait arriver.

« - Susan...

\- Je vais à l'orée de la forêt avec le balai.

\- Jonathan.

\- Je surveille Croup-, je veux dire Fol Œil, se rattrapa-t-il sous mon regard menaçant.

\- Je...

\- Tu vas en colle. Quoiqu'il se passe, tu n'es pas impliquée.

\- Bravo mes blaireaux.

Jonathan et Susan levèrent leurs yeux au ciel mais attrapèrent ma main.

« - Mission Ecarlate A1. GO. »

Le plan avait marché à la perfection. Je m'étais rendue à la bibliothèque pour ranger des livres sous la surveillance accrue de Mme Pince qui se préoccupait plus de ses bien-aimés livres que des cris de liesse dans le stade de Quidditch.

« - Des dragons, l'entendis-je pester, en espérant qu'aucun ne s'échappe pour brûler mes livres !

Cette femme était complètement cinglée.

Bref, j'étais assez concentrée sur ma tâche car il n'y avait que 3% de chance que mon plan foire. J'avais réduit les risques en mettant Funi au courant. Ainsi ses hommes et lui-même surveillaient Croupton fils et sénior à renfort de Polynectar, les dragons pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème (imaginez si c'était la version du film qui s'appliquait !), et Susan et Jo étaient bien plus proches d'Harry et Cédric.

Harry avait réussi à maîtriser le sortilège d'Attraction à la perfection aux alentours de 4h du matin quand Jo s'était endormi sur le divan et que Susan somnolait près de lui. J'étais la seule à être à peu près réveillée alors qu'il avait fait voleter son balai d'un bout à l'autre de la salle.

« - La distance sera bien plus grande quand je serais sur le terrain, avait-il dit avec fatalisme.

Je secouai la tête.

« - Non. Car Susan vas se poster à quelques mètres de l'arène, il y aura moins de difficultés pour l'attirer et ça viendra bien avant que le dragon ne te brûle.

\- Sympa.

\- Je suis cash Potter, c'est ma signature.

Harry leva un sourcil mais laissa un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

« - T'es bizarre Ruva. Je ne sais pas comment te traiter. J'ai l'impression que tu me détestes mais en même temps...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Je soupirai, je devais avouer que mon propre comportement me donnait des maux de tête.

« - Je ne te déteste pas, dis-je prudemment, je ne veux juste pas être trop proche de toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Franchement Potter. Un mage noir sanguinaire, un serpent géant, un chien à trois têtes, ce concours funeste... J'ai une liste longue comme le bras. Non. Comme mes DEUX bras.

Harry prit ça en considération, il avait l'air un peu blessé. Je me mordillai la lèvre. Bravo ! J'avais vraiment aucun tact.

« - C'est une question de stratégie, essayai-je d'expliquer. Il faut que quelqu'un soit assez éloigné de toi pour voir le tableau en entier et agisse en conséquence. Je pourrais prendre des décisions qui vont te blesser mais pour le bien de tous...

Je m'interrompis. Bon sang ! Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi j'avais reçu le résultat de Dumbledore dans un quizz pour savoir de quel personnage je me rapprochais ! J'étais exactement comme ce grand fou ! NON. Non.

\- Non. Repris-je en voyant les yeux verts d'Harry qui me scrutaient. Je n'étais pas comme cet imbécile de barbu. Je ne tenais certainement pas à laisser un môme repartir dans une famille qui le maltraitait. C'était pour cela que je voulais intervenir et détruire Voldemort avant qu'il ne revienne en force dans le tome 5. Bref l'année prochaine.

« - Je ne peux pas m'attacher à toi, car justement je t'apprécie, dis-je d'une voix plus douce. Tu es drôle, intelligent et ça aurait été tellement plus simple si tu étais un connard arrogant à la Malfoy Potter, mais le problème c'est que tu es un type bien. »

Harry en referma la bouche. Un court silence passa entre nous.

« - Allons nous coucher, dis-je en rejoignant les autres. Je vais demander deux lits.

A peine y pensai-je que deux hamacs assez larges apparurent et je m'y laissais tomber. Un réveil apparut aussi.

\- Bonne nuit Aurélia, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur son hamac en face du mien.

\- Bonne nuit Harry, répondis-je d'une voix bien plus basse. »

Tout s'était finalement bien passé. Harry avait récupéré l'œuf d'or aussi rapidement que possible, et Cédric n'avait pas été blessé comme dans le livre original. Même si j'en étais heureuse, j'avouai aussi que j'avais peur d'un possible effet papillon et envoyai une lettre à Funi pour quelques lumières sur la question. Avant de me rappeler que j'avais un rendez-vous dans la soirée même avec la Langue de Plomb dans la salle sur demande. J'en levais les bras au ciel. J'avais vraiment perdu la boule.

Bref, tout le monde était occupé à célébrer les champions et se dirigeaient dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner quand j'avais rejoins Funi au septième étage. C'est alors que je découvris un homme plutôt jeune (au moins la vingtaine), les cheveux noirs et le regard perçant. Cependant quelque chose en lui me semblait familier. Les traits de son visage notamment... Je fronçais les sourcils. Il se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un petit sourire.

« - Vous êtes en retard, me morigéna-t-il.

-Fu... Funi ?

\- Bien entendu, renifla-t-il.

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils.

« - De qui avez-vous revêtu l'apparence ?

\- Moi-même.

\- Pardon ?!

Funi se contenta de sourire patiemment.

« - J'aime bien utiliser l'apparence de ma jeunesse. Je ne suis pas un agent de terrain, cela me permet d'être efficace tout usant de discrétion.

J'hochais la tête, en marchant les trois allers-retours devant le pan du mur. Une porte de taille normale apparut et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la Salle sur Demande version débarras de l'oubli. J'en décrochais la bouche en découvrant l'endroit. Même si j'avais prévu depuis longue date d'y venir, j'étais quand même soufflée par la quantité non négligeable d'artefacts et objets diverses. Des armes et grimoire m'attiraient le regard. Ecole de cinglés !

« - Je sais où je vais venir faire mon shopping, marmonnai-je alors que Funi sortit de sa besace un petit coffret en métal.

L'objet était gravé de runes et de dessin cabalistiques, un gros cadenas en cuivre le fermait à double tour.

Funi sortit sa baguette, et je l'imitais.

« - Un simple sortilège d'attraction ne suffira pas... Heureusement je sais de quoi à l'air le diadème. Ouvrez l'oeil.

Il me tendit un portrait dessiné à la main d'une couronne en argent et sertie de saphir. Une beauté.

Nous parcourâmes la Salle sur Demande quand je sentis que l'air devenait de plus en plus lourd et oppressant.

Funi me retint par le bras.

« - L'Horcruxe a senti notre présence, expliqua-t-il sans émotion. Il veut nous utiliser et nous imprégner de sa magie noire. Vous sentez cette préssion sur votre poitrine.

Impossible à l'ignorer.

\- C'est lui qui veut vous manipuler Restez calme. Concentrez vous sur vos défenses mentales.

J'obéis sans poser de questions. Nous trouvâmes l'Horcruxe au sommet d'une montagne d'objets.

Funi monta doucement et préféra toucher l'Horcruxe avec son mouchoir. Hors d'y poser un doigt. Ma tête semblait sur le point d'exploser...

« - Ouvrez la boîte.

J'enlevais le cadenas avec la clef qu'il m'avait tendue et ouvris la boîte sans une seule hésitation, découvrant un récipient... sans fond. Faites que ces cris s'arrêtent ! Funi lança sans aucun respect le diadème à l'intérieur. Puis ferma la boîte.

« - Et voilà. Un de moins, souriat-il.

Je répondis avec un soupir de soulagement. Les cris et la pression avaient disparus. On pouvait enfin avancer.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Cédric me saluèrent en venant m'attraper avant que j'aille manger mon petit-déjeuner.

« - Hello. Bien dormi ?Dis-je en souriant.

\- Aurélia tu nous avais promis...

\- Tout à fait. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est Dimanche et j'ai bien envie de me reposer.

Harry et Cédric froncèrent les sourcils. Aucun sens de l'humour... J'en soupirais.

« - D'accord. Rendez-vous ce soir après le dîner, au septième étage. »

Je me détournai et entrai dans la Grande Salle en sifflotant. Je trouvai Katie, Barbara, Eddie, Jo et Julia assis à la table des Serdaigles et je me laissai tomber à leurs cotés. Jo me versa une tasse de café bien fort dans ma tasse. Je le remerciai d'un grand sourire.

« - Dites ? Vous êtes libres ce soir ? »

Décembre

C'était la première semaine de décembre et les neiges étaient tombées, le lac de Poudlard était glacé... J'en reniflai d'horreur. Je détestais l'hiver. Surtout pour recevoir des boules de neige dans la figure, ce qu'Eddie ne se privait pas de faire. Funi m'avait envoyé une lettre pour me confirmer sa présence au Bal de Noël, aussi que le diadème résistait toujours mais allait bientôt succomber à ses expériences. La lettre déclencha deux réactions. La première fut un soupir de soulagement, car un Horcruxe dans Poudlard était franchement un sujet à cauchemars. La deuxième... J'avais complètement oublié ce bal à la noix !

« - Comment ça tu as oublié ? Rigola Katie alors que nous mangions dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Je venais de recevoir ma robe de bal dans un paquet. Une longue robe ivoire avec des plumes et des perles qu'apparemment j'avais oubliée à la maison, d'après la beuglante de ma mère.

\- Excuse-moi, mais je te rappelle que j'ai des trous de mémoire majeurs... mentis-je et puis ce bal ne m'interesse m'intéresse pas. Je vais rester dans la salle commune à jouer à la bataille explosive avec les plus jeunes qui EUX sont privés de bals. Autant faire une petite fête improvisée vu que les préfets les lâche.

Katie et Julia roulèrent leurs yeux alors qu'Eddie éclatait de rire.

« - Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas de cavalier.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie hein ? Et si mon cavalier c'est moi-même ?

\- C'est triste une belle jeune fille seule, glissa Jo qui souriait à pleines dents.

\- C'est d'un sexisme... ronchonnai-je.

\- Arrête de faire ta mijaurée, me dit Katie. Ça va être sympa ! Il y aura même un groupe connu !  
\- Ce sera les Bizarr sister, lâchai-je en mangeant un bout de pain alors que des élèves de la table des Poufsouffles se tournaient vers moi.

\- LES BIZARR SISTERS ?

\- Oups. Vous le saviez pas ?

\- Mais c'est génial, s'exclama Julia.

\- Je peux me gourer.

Jo, Susan et les autres roulèrent des yeux. Je toussotai pour changer de sujet, trop ravie qu'on arrête de me demander qui sera mon cavalier.

« - Où est Barbara ?

\- Elle a un contrôle de Divination cet aprèm, elle a préféré rester dans la tour des Serdaigles pour réviser.

\- … Y'a des choses à réviser en Divination ? Dit Susan l'air halluciné

\- Si on sait lire entre les lignes, sourit gentiment Julia. Le professeur Trelawney à l'air d'une incapable mais au contraire elle est assez pédagogue. Il faut savoir être subtil et se laisser guider par son instinct et son imagination. Ce qu'Hermione Granger n'a pas su comprendre, renifla-t-elle.

Je levai un sourcil. Apparemment Granger n'était vraiment pas appréciée dans le château. Les Gryffondors la défendaient car elle était l'une des leurs et ramenait beaucoup de points mais ils ne se précipitaient pas comme en le prouvait la réaction neutre de Katie.

« - On a entraînement ce soir ?

Elle faisait référence à la Salle sur Demande. J'avais finalement décidé de les laisser entrer et avais expliqué dans les grandes lignes la situation. Evidemment Katie ne l'avait pas très bien pris et avait faillit sortir de salle pour aller attaquer Fol Œil dans le couloir, mais on avait réussi à lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Barbara et Julia furent exceptionnellement calmes car la Serpentarde avait vu les signes avant-coureur depuis l'année dernière quand Sirius Black s'était évadé, et Barbara me rappela que j'avais moi aussi eu des doutes l'année d'avant. Quant à Eddie, il avait été très sérieux et plutôt attiré par les possibilités de la salle. Tout le monde signa un contrat pour jurer sur leur magie de garder le secret, puis d'être imbattables en Occlumencie.

Il y avait des entraînements tous les soirs pour ceux qui le souhaitaient en Défense et Occlumencie. Harry venait quasiment tous les soirs avec moi, quant à Cédric, ses responsabilités de préfet prenaient du temps donc il était là une à deux fois par semaine quand il n'avait pas cours. La situation attira des tensions.

Je fus abordée par Cho qui n'appréciait pas du tout que Cédric soit souvent avec moi et d'autres personnes furent très surprises de me voir souvent parler à Harry Potter, ce qui n'était certes pas malin de ma part, mais impossible à éviter.

Car il y avait un autre problème. Harry ne s'était pas réconcilié avec Ron et Hermione. En fait Hermione lui avait hurlé dessus dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Soi-disant qu'elle était d'accord avec Ron. Qu'Harry leur cachait beaucoup trop de choses, et qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en eux. Connaissant le côté poussif et franchement lourd de Granger, j'avais failli rester en dehors de la situation, respectant les choix du Gryffondor et m'éloignant de leur drama. Mais malheureusement pour moi, je me vis abordée par la lionne et son compagnon rouquin à la sortie de mon cours d'Etudes de Runes.

Hermione Granger était très fidèle au livre, la peau plus foncée que ce qu'on aurait pu croire, elle n'était certainement pas Emma Watson. Ses dents était moins grandes donc j'imagine que l'incident de la pousse de dents avait déjà eu lieu, et sa masse de cheveux bruns, bouclés et emmêlés n'était pas une légende. Je l'avais déjà aperçue lors de la rentrée à Poudlard, mais là c'était bien plus frappant de plus près. Ronald Weasley me toisait de toute sa hauteur, il ressemblait beaucoup à Rupert Grint mais ses tâches de rousseur étaient bien plus présentes et son nez bien plus fin. Ce qui m'étonnait. Il aurait dû être cassé et différent vu le nombre de patates qu'il ramassait dans les couloirs par les Serpentards.

« - Ruva, dit Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait conciliant.

\- Granger, la saluais saluai-je. Bonjour Weasley, dis-je au rouquin qui se tendit, frappé par ma soudaine politesse.

\- Nous voudrions te parler.

\- Nous le faisons en ce moment même.

Ron fronça les sourcils mais Hermione lui serra la main.

\- Dans un endroit plus calme. Et seuls.

J'hochais la tête lentement et les suivis dans une salle de classe vide. Jo, qui m'avait vue entrer, me demanda silencieusement si ça allait mais je lui répondis d'un sourire.

Nous fermâmes la porte derrière nous et Hermione lança un sort impassibilité. Ron avait les bras croisés, accompagné d'un regard accusateur. Je n'appréciai pas la démarche mais me laissai tomber sur une chaise.

Ce n'était pas un secret mais je n'appréciais ni Ron Weasley ni Hermione Granger. La Gryffondor était trop poussive et autoritaire à mon goût. J'avais eu ma part de personnes trop autoritaires et je détestais les gens qui voulaient m'imposer des choses que je ne souhaitais pas. Aucune remise en question de sa part. On ne pouvait prétendre changer le monde et en faire un bel endroit si on n'était pas capables d'évoluer. Quant à Ron, il était paresseux et diablement trop fixé sur des sujets superficiels. Il évoluait certes, mais se contentait du minimum. Harry était terrifié à l'idée de les perdre tout les deux ce qui faisait qu'il n'y avait aucun coup de pied dans la fourmilière à l'horizon...

Jusqu'à ce que je m'en mêle.

La réalité c'était que le trio d'or était ami et marchait par trois, Harry avait besoin d'eux. Mais il avait besoin de la meilleure version d'eux. Et c'est pour cela que je n'allais pas les rater.

« - Que voulez-vous ? Demandai-je.

\- On veut savoir ce que tu as dit à Harry, dit Ron d'un ton cinglant.

Hermione lui fit les gros yeux et reprit la parole.

« - Harry est très secret et refuse de nous parler depuis cette histoire.

Histoire ? Tu parles de ma tentative de viol ?

\- Et on s'inquiète car il s'est isolé du reste de la maison, il est sur les nerfs et est tombé dans un mutisme profond.

J'en soupirai. Bah tiens, maintenant il était dépressif ?

« - Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis et on voudrait l'aider, or... Il semble qu'il te fasse plus confiance qu'à nous.

Je réprimai un rire qui se mua en un sourire.

« - Vous me donnez trop d'importance.

\- Hermione à a raison ! S'exclama Ron. Depuis que tu l'as rencontré il a changé ! Il dort mal et nous envoie même bouler !

\- T'étais pas franchement le meilleur pote parfait dernièrement Weasley. Les bruits vont vite dans les salles communes de Poudlard.

Ses oreilles devinrent écarlates, mais il ne lâcha pas le morceau.

« - Dis-nous ce que tu lui as dit !

\- Non.

\- Ruva, demanda plus patiemment Hermione.

\- J'ai dit non. J'ai été très polie jusqu'à maintenant alors que vous m'insultiez. C'est vrai, contrattaquai-je, Harry est comme cela car il est au courant de choses qui vous dépasse et oui, je lui ai dit à lui car je n'ai pas eu le choix et étonnement, je lui fais confiance. Vous... ? Pas vraiment.

\- C'est notre ami.

\- Alors respectez son choix ! D'ailleurs, je suis quasiment persuadée qu'il voulait me demander si c'était d'accord de vous dire ce que je sais, mais maintenant j'en ai plus envie.

Je jugeai Hermione Granger avec un grand dédain.

« - Je suis déçue par ton attitude. Je pensais qu'une personne intelligente ferait preuve de plus de maturité mais j'avais tort. Passe un bon bal avec Krum.

La couleur du visage de Ron passa au verdâtre alors qu'Hermione devint rouge pivoine.

«- Mais, bégaya-t-elle, comment ?

\- Parce que. Répondis-je en sortant de la salle de classe. »

* * *

Personne ne fait chier Auré sans en payer le prix... xD


	4. Come As you are

ET OUI! On attend un peu moins que la dernière fois pour ce chapitre 4 qui j'en suis spur va vous faire plaisir. Il est long en plus :D

PrekDeva : HAha j'espère que ce chapitre va te faire plaisir alors. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Aurélia n'a pas de cavalier qu'elle n'a pas de danse... hihi.

Il est normal d'avoir envie de frapper Ron et Hermione après ce chapitre, mais il faut penser qu'Auré est quand même une femme de 25 ans coincée dnas un corps de 15 ans. Elle voit les choses avec plus de logique froide (même si elle est incapable de l'appliquer) que les adolescents de Poudlard. Ron et Hermione ont mal agi mais pensent certainement avoir bien fait et c'est compréhensible. Aurélia débarque, s'accapare Harry, Harry semble perdu dans ses pensées et ne peut même pas se confier à ses amis... normal que ça tourne au vinaigre.

titietrominet27 : C'est fort quand même! Prekdeva veut taper Ron et Hermione et tu veux taper Harry? Est-ce qu'Aurélia est si violente pour déclencher des réactions pareilles? xD (réponse oui.) Ne t'en fais pas. Harry va être moins tapable (MOT INVENTE) dans ce chapitre. Et aw, merci d'adorer Auré. y'a beaucoup de moi dans ce perso, j'aime qu'on l'aime.

Darboria : HAHA MAIS TELLEMENT! L'histoire d'Aurélia est effectivement assez drôle et dramatique à la fois. C'est un personnage qui est très particulier. Elle réfléchit à beaucoup de choses en même, est pétrie de bonnes intentions mais manque cruellement de méthode. Au premier chapitre, elle avait un plan, des possibilités, et plus ça avance plus elle se foire car elle est juste emotive et ne prend pas en compte le facteur humain. Elle est complètement débordée et à tendance à exploser dans une terrible autodestruction quand ça ne va pas dans son sens. Elle n'est pas IMPITOYABLE. Elle n'arrive pas à l'être. C'est pour ça que Funi existe.. et ses amis... d'ailleurs ils prendront un peu plus de grade au chapitre suivant. xD

Tiens d'ailleurs on va faire un truc à la Ywéna. J'ai la liste des membres de la Mission Ecarlate. Votez pour ceux que vous préférez dans les deux possibilités énumérées, et je vous fait une belle description de ces personnages. On commence par :

\- Eddie Carmichael (Serdaigle)

ou

\- Julia Cassim (Serpentard)

 **Chapitre 4 : Come As you Are**

 **Décembre**

MAIS POURQUOI ?

POURQUOI MA VIE ETAIT UN TEL CHAOS !? POURQUOI AVAIT-IL FALLU QUE JE SOIS TRANSPORTEE DANS CE BOUQUIN AVEC CES IDIOTS JE...

Bon soufflons, et reprenons-tout depuis le début.

Nous étions donc début décembre , j'avais envoyé chier Ron et Hermione (ce qui je l'avoue n'était peut-être pas une bonne décision de ma part mais était hyper justifié.) Toujours était-il que deux jours étaient passés depuis que j'avais blessé l'honneur de ces deux Gryffondors, et apparemment cela n'avait pas DU TOUT été bien pris dans la salle commune rouge et or, et cela... avait eu des conséquences.

Les Gryffondors avaient fait passer le mot. Les Poufsouffle étaient sur liste noire, j'étais une intrigante qui avait fermé sa gueule jusque-là et qui maintenant mettait le souk. Alors oui, le trio d'or était séparé, et j'avais peut-être remis en cause la Terreur de Voldemort, ce qui faisait que les Serpentards AUSSI ne m'avaient pas à la bonne, comme tous les Puristes.

Ensuite... les choses s'étaient envenimées...

Deux jours après la discussion à sens unique avec Granger et Weasley, en plein week-end, je m'étais vue abordée par Ron dans un couloir, où il m'avait simplement jugée du regard et littéralement insultée.

OUI. J'aurais vraiment aimé mentir mais c'était la réalité. J'avais eu « menteuse », « briseuse d'amitiés », et le mot en p...

Il s'avéra que ma mésaventure au début de l'année n'avait pas été oubliée, loin de là. En fait, beaucoup d'enfoirés dans cette école, pensaient que je l'avais VOULU. Après tout, me balader en robe seule dans les bois, c'était un appel au sexe dépravé. Sans parler de mon rapprochement avec Cédric Diggory qui menait Cho Chang à balancer des horreurs sur mon dos.

Bref, la réflexion de Weasley était assez insultante mais le pire fut ce grand con de McLaggen accompagné de Finnigan et Thomas. McLaggen qui glissa avec perfidie que j'avais dû faire des avances à Potter et Diggory, le soir pour qu'ils soient à mes pieds. Le genre de faveurs pas du tout catholiques.

Déjà, y'avait eu cette phrase insultante. Ensuite, le fait qu'Harry et Cédric soient effectivement avec moi (et bien d'autres) le soir après le couvre-feu pour s'entraîner, n'était pas passé inaperçu, et je ne pouvais donc pas me défendre correctement. J'étais seule dans ce couloir. J'étais encerclé par des connards en rouge et or et il n'y avait personne d'autre. Il n'y avait aucun Poufsouffle, je venais de sortir de la bibliothèque où j'étais allée emprunter un livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Dean Thomas avait détourné les yeux et fait un pas en arrière pour se désolidariser de ce qu'il se passait alors que Weasley voyait bien que McLaggen était allé trop loin mais n'ouvrait pas sa grande bouche.

C'en fut trop.

J'ai donc fait ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Et j'ai fait voler ma couverture en éclats.

J'ai sorti ma baguette, j'ai regardé ces quatre imbéciles droit dans les yeux et...

Je me suis jetée à la gorge de McLaggen avant de lui donner un coup de poing au nez.

J'ai d'abord lancé un Flipendo à Ron Weasley un experlliamus à Finnigan. Le Gryffondor dont je ne connaissais pas le nom a tenté de me prendre le bras, mais je me suis baissée au dernier moment et je lui ai donné un coup de pied bien placé. Un furonculus a volé sur le visage de Dean Thomas. Finnigan et McLaggen qui avait le nez qui pissait le sang a tentèrent de me maîtriser, mais je tenais ma baguette comme si ma vie en dépendait et propulsai Finnigan à trois mètres en avant dans le couloir.

McLaggen serrait tellement mon écharpe qu'il manqua me faire tomber. Je trébuchai tout de même perdant mes lunettes, qui étaient fausses certes, et m'étalai de tout mon long. McLaggen en profita pour m'empêcher de bouger, s'asseyant sur moi. J'étais immobilisée, ma baguette à un mètre, ma dignité en pièces.

Un flashback pas du tout sympathique me revint en pleine tronche. Je revoyais mes agresseurs de septembre. Leurs regards amorphes. Sauf que cette fois c'était un regard sadique, une expression tordue dans la monstruosité qui me répondit. McLaggen prenait son pied. Il déchira ma robe avec un Diffindo bien exécuté.

Ron était derrière. JE voyais son visage pâlir et se tordre dans l'horreur :

« - Alors Ruva... ? C'est ça que t'as montré à Potter et Diggory ?

\- Hey ! Essaya Ron. Elle a compris !

\- La ferme Weasley. C'est toi qui voulais lui faire payer. Tu recules maintenant ?

\- J'ai jamais voulu ça, hurla Ron. Dégage !

Mais McLaggen répondit en le stupéfixant. Dean Thomas était absent. S'était-il enfui ? McLaggen me sourit cruellement et se pencha vers moi quand...

« - EXPELLIARMUS ! Hurla une voix.

Il fut projeté comme un boulet de canon et je me tournais pour découvrir... Jonathan qui était aux côtés de Julia et Barbara qui avaient le regard pétrifié par l'horreur. Jo avait le regard grave et fou de rage. Il sembla se précipiter vers moi mais alla en fait vers McLaggen.

Il allait le tuer nom de dieu.

« - Espèce de salaud hurla-t-il, je vais te faire la peau !

\- Jo ! Cria Julia, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Il faut partir avant que les profs ne se ramènent.

Je regardai mon amie qui s'était rapprochée et m'aidait à me lever.

« - Allez dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, dit-elle en souriant, apaisante. Je m'occupe du reste.

J'en fronçai les sourcils. Barbara tremblait près de moi et lança un regard à Julia qui s'était assombrie. Elle était en full mode Serpentard. Il ne fallait pas rester là.

« - Partez, siffla-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas être dans le radar de Dumbledore. N'est-ce pas Auré ?

Elle avait raison. Je partis donc du couloir avec la cape de Jo sur les épaules, suivie par lui et Barbara.

* * *

Dans la salle des Poufsouffles, toute la maison avait été rassemblée. Sitôt qu'un préfet avait posé le regard sur moi, la maison s'était rassemblée autour de moi. Cédric était préfet en chef donc présidait la réunion, il toussa alors que Jo prenait place devant moi comme pour me protéger, complètement indifférent aux regards noirs de Zelda. La préfète Lydia Cameron, se leva et demanda le silence :

« - Ok, on a donc une situation. Sachez que tout ce qu'on dira ici entre ces murs ne devra JAMAIS sortir. Personne au courant. C'est une affaire de Poufsouffles. Capiche ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête. J'étais hallucinée. Que se passait-il ?

« - Jo à toi.

Jo toussota.

\- Bien. Comme vous le savez, Aurélia a été agressée en septembre par des élèves de sixième année appartenant à la maison des Gryffondor et des Serdaigles.

Je lui lançai un regard courroucé, etouvrai la bouche pour m'indigner mais Cédric, et toute la salle, était sombre et inflexible. C'est alors que Zacharias Smith se leva.

« - Les coupables ont été châtiés non ? Dit-il d'une voix trainante.

ATTENDEZ ? QUOI ?

« - De quoi parlez-vous ?

Cédric renifla de dédain.

\- Croyais-tu vraiment qu'on allait te laisser te balader dans le château avec ces imbéciles en liberté ? On s'est occupés d'eux.

Depuis quand on était des Serpentards ?! C'est alors qu'une fulgurance m'apparut. On était bien pire que des Serpentards. Personne ne touchait à un blaireau, ou ne l'attaquait. On faisait front ensemble. TOUT pour le groupe.

Argh. Mes headcanons n'avaient pas vu ça venir.

« - Et puis on s'est rendus compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez eux non ? Soupira un garçon de troisième année que je reconnus comme un camarade de classe de mon frère.

\- Peut-être l'Imperium.

\- Dans une école ? On avait repoussé cette hypothèse, lança Zelda. Et puis cette attaque n'a rien à avoir avec celle d'aujourd'hui.

\- Tout à fait, dit Cédric. Aujourd'hui les choses sont différentes.

Il se leva alors que Jo s'asseyait et balaya la salle du regard.

« - Cette fois, Auré est attaquée car elle est proche de MOI et d'Harry Potter des Gryffondor. La réalité c'est que nous nous sommes aperçus que les enfants des anciens fidèles de Vous-Savez-Qui, ouvrent beaucoup leur bouche en ce moment.

Le silence fut assourdissant. J'en avais les yeux grands comme des balles de tennis. Cédric continua.

\- Or, à partir du moment où elle a défié la peur que Vous-Savez-Qui apporte, ils n'ont pas supporté.

\- Les Serpentards sont donc les ennemis ? Lança un camarade de Cédric.

\- Ne l'ont-ils pas toujours été ? marmonna Ernie McMillan

\- Je te prierais de laisser tes a priori de côté McMillan, renifla Jo. Une de mes amies est une Serpentarde et viens juste de me couvrir.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda un Poufsouffle de deuxième année. On peut pas rester muets comme la première fois !

\- Non. Car cette fois les Puristes vont attaquer, sans parler de ceux qui vouent une haine sans merci pour à Harry Potter.

\- La liste est longue, siffla un septième année.

En effet...

\- Harry est mon ami, lança Cédric. Et c'est aussi l'ami d'Auré.

Ne nous emballons pas.

\- Nous le protégeons et il nous fait confiance. La situation d'aujourd'hui est la résultante de plusieurs facteurs. Vous savez ce qu'il risque de se passer.

\- Une guerre sans merci. Les Gryffondors aiment pas qu'on leur pourrisse leur soi-disant honneur, les Serpentards adorent taper sur Potter et les Serdaigles se sont retirés dans leur tour. Ils savent qu'on est un seul corps, une seule maison. Ils hésiteront pas à taper sur vous pour atteindre Cédric et Aurélia, expliqua Lydia.

\- Mais enfin ! C'est ridicule ! M'exclamai-je.

Toute la maison se tourna vers moi. Certains levèrent des sourcils.

« - Pourquoi... Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Il faut croire que non Ruva, siffla Smith. Mais on t'en veut pas. Tu t'es bien défendue.

J'en fus bouche bée. Cédric sourit.

\- Vous savez quoi faire. Ils attaquent ? On réplique. Personne seul dans les couloirs. Tout le monde groupé. Si on voit une attaque contre Potter ou Aurélia et mes amis soit...

\- Julia Cassim, Barbara Sumpton, Eddie Carmichael et Katie Bell, énuméra Jo.

\- Vous intervenez. On réplique ou on s'enfuit. C'est clair ?

\- OUI CHEF ! Hurla la salle commune.

Puis ils se dispersèrent. Je me tournai vers Jo, ahurie.

Mais qu'est-ce que je venais de voir ?

* * *

Les Poufsouffles n'ont pas chômé. Comme ils l'avaient promis, j'avais toujours un allié dès que je me baladais dans les couloirs. Alors oui, c'était très gentil de leur part mais parfois lourd. J'en soupirai. Tout ça parce que ma Défense laissait à désirer. J'entrai dans la Grande Salle, perdue dans mes pensées, quand j'aperçus Harry assis à bonne distance de Ron lisant un livre tout en grignotant son déjeuner. Hermione était assise avec le Survivant et semblait essayer de lui parler. Je me figeais figeai un court instant. Est-ce que le trio était réellement mort à cause de moi ?

J'allais me détourner quand Harry leva les yeux de son livre et nos regards se croisèrent. Cela me coupa le souffle pendant un court instant. Il me regardait, inquiet et soucieux et m'adressa un sourire timide. Je me détournai rapidement et vint m'asseoir avec Katie, Julia et Barbara à la table des Poufsouffles. Jo parlait avec Zelda et Susan avec des membres de sa promo. Par contre, Cédric était disparu. Quelques ricanements et murmures accompagnèrent mes gestes. Katie semblait sur le point d'imploser :

« - Je vais leur faire la fête, je te le promets.

\- Pourrait-on arrêter avec toute cette violence ?Répondis-je. Je suis fatiguée. Vraiment.

Barbara et Julia s'échangèrent un regard. La Serdaigle mis sa main sur la mienne avec un léger sourire compatissant alors que la Serpentarde préféra fusiller du regard les Gryffondors et Serpentards qui s'épanchaient en rumeurs et rires sardoniques. Les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons semblaient curieux ou au mieux indifférents. Il s'agissait d'un problème interne après tout.

« - Voyons le côté positif, dis-je en me servant en riz. Les Serpentards et Gryffondors se sont enfin trouvé un point commun après tant d'années de conflit.

Julia roula les yeux.

« - Ouais les abrutis Puristes et racistes qui ont rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter papa et maman religieusement sans remise en question ? Lâcha-t-elle très énervée.

Je la regardai alors.

\- Et toi ? Ça va ?

\- Je suis une Serpentarde Auré. Je sais me préserver, renifla-t-elle. Inquiète-toi pour toi-même... Quoi Barb ?

Barbara avait tiré sa manche.

« - Granger, murmura-t-elle.

Je me retournai et vit en effet Hermione venir vers moi, les joues rouges à cause de l'attention que toute la Grande Salle lui accordait mais avait le regard droit et le nez levé. Elle était venue à coté de moi alors que Katie lui lançait un regard noir.

« - Granger, la saluai-je d'un ton sans émotion. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Ce fut comme si je lui avais balancé un seau d'eau froide à la figure. Hermione chancela mais était décidé fixai mon assiette, continuant à me servir en tomate farcie et sauce au poivre alors que le reste de la Grande Salle était presque silencieux, les élèves étrangers continuant à parler entre eux. J'admirai leur flegme.

« - Ruva je... Je voulais m'excuser.

Elle avait lâché ces paroles avec une voix un peu aiguë, ce qui était décrit dans le livre comme ses rares pertes de contrôle. Quand bien même... Je me refusai à al la regarder et me servis de l'eau.

« - Va falloir être précise. Je n'aime pas les excuses impersonnelles.

Hermione sembla tressaillir alors que les regards des Poufsouffles étaient soit sur la table des Gryffondors, ou soit sur la lionne qui n'était certainement pas bienvenue dans cette partie de la grande salle.

« - J'ai eu un comportement inqualifiable, certes motivé par la peur de perdre mon meilleur ami et la confusion de ces derniers mois mais... je n'avais pas à agir comme cela. Je n'avais pas à te parler comme je l'ai fait, et à détourner les yeux quand tu te faisais... chahuter.

\- Oh, chahuter est un mot plutôt gentil pour qualifier ma situation, Granger, répondis-je acide.

\- Je sais. Je... Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ferais de mon mieux pour réparer mes torts.

Je soupirai profondément. Elle avait vraiment mis les formes, la rejeter... Quoique les Poufsouffles me soutiendrai dans ma décision. Tout de même, j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire à Hermione. L'humilier non, mais je voulais être honnête. Je me tournai alors vers elle en pivotant sur le banc. C'était comme si la grande salle avait retenu son souffle. Les professeurs commençaient à s'intéresser à la situation, il s'agissait d'être brève.

« - Soyons claires Granger. Je n'ai jamais voulu te voler Harry ou quoi que ce soit, je crois qu'il est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions. Nous avons juste un point commun et des circonstances exceptionnelles ont fait que nous nous sommes rapprochés en tant que camarades. (je ne dirais pas ami). Heureusement pour moi, malheureusement pour mes agresseurs, il est celui qui m'a sauvée la vie en septembre dernier. Pour ça je lui suis redevable. Car ouais... Les rumeurs sont à la fois réelles et fausses. Je me suis faite agressée, je me suis vengée, et j'ai plus aucune patience pour tout les propos qui circulent et qui me concernent alors soyons claires une bonne fois pour toute.

Je me t tournai vers le reste de la Grande Salle tout en me levant. Je prenais un énorme risque, ça risquait de changer le canon mais il s'agissait de ne plus laisser ma maison ou qui que ce soit se battre pour moi.

« - Si on me touche encore une fois sans mon consentement, si on agresse mes amis, si on salit la réputation d'Harry, de Cédric, ou des Poufsouffles, SI on ose se FOUTRE de ma gueule. J'aurais la baguette à la main et j'hésiterais pas à m'en servir, quant à toi...

Hermione s'était reculée pendant ma diatribe. Je l'observai pendant quelques secondes puis laissai un sourire s'épanouir sur mes lèvres.

« - Je te pardonne. Mais soit moins impitoyable Granger. Le monde est pas noir ou blanc, il est gris et donc complexe.

Je me rasseyais et me décalais sur le banc.

« - Tu veux manger avec nous ? »

« - Tu mets donc Granger dans la confidence ? Demanda Jo alors que nous nous asseyions l'un à coté de l'autre en cours de Botanique.

J'hochai la tête, bien consciente que les Gryffondors de ma promo buvaient chacune de mes paroles.

\- Je vais voir répondis-je. Elle serait une force et elle est loyale à Harry donc j'ai confiance en elle mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Mais pour le moment, j'aimerais trouver un cavalier pour le bal qui ne me prenne pas pour une pestiférée et penser au reste de la Mission Ecarlate à tête reposée après le Nouvel An.

\- Je croyais que tu n'y allais pas ?

\- Moi aussi. Mais j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais certainement pas laisser de la latitude aux crétins (j'appuyais ce mot bruyamment ce qui fit tourner la tête de certains Gryffondors), et laisser leur terreur me faire perdre.

\- T'es dramatique d'une force.

\- La ferme.

Jo me fixa pendant une seconde.

« - T'as demandé à Cédric ? dit-il d'un ton dégagé.

Je le regardai comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Euh... quoi ?

« - Il y va avec Cho non ?

Jo ricana pour toute réponse.

« - Oh, je pense qu'il serait capable de la lâcher pour toi.

Je roulai les yeux.

\- Ouais car il est inquiet. Il a bien le droit de passer un super bal quand même.

Jo secoua la tête.

« - Tu es intelligente et sensible mais alors parfois t'es vraiment naïve.

\- Et toi t'es un idiot.

Jo s'esclaffa.

\- Sans doute. »

Après le cours de Sortilèges, je reçus un hibou noir corbeau dans la cour de l'école. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'assis sur un banc en pierre pour lire la missive jointe avec un petit paquet. C'était une lettre de Funi. Il me racontait que les tests avaient été concluants et que les boîtes compressantes (le nom qu'il avait donné aux contenants des Horcruxes) marchaient très bien, ainsi, ils attendaient la fin de l'année pour récupérer le reste, et il me fallait accélérer le mouvement pour recouvrer les informations sur les autres.

Pour Harry, ce n'était pas gagné mais il ne fallait pas désespérer. J'ouvris le paquet. Il y avait un parchemin enroulé avec des mathématiques complexes que je comprenais grâce à mon passif de S et une formule. Funi m'expliqua que c'était une formule de scan neurologique qu'ils avaient développé :

« - _Nous nous sommes inspirés des scanners moldus. La radio que vous avez est la capture d'un cerveau sain, si vous utilisez la formule, une radio du cerveau du sujet apparaitra avec un diagnostic physique complet._

 _Ce qui me fait penser que vu ce que vous m'avez dit sur Harry Potter, il nous faudra certainement le faire aller à Saint_ _e_ _-Mangouste pour un examen. Son bilan santé est surprenant dans le mauvais sens du terme, il n'est pas allé UNE SEULE fois chez un médicomage ou un médecin moldu depuis sa naissance. Plus inquiétant encore, ces bilans de santé son_ _t_ _obligatoires à Poudlard comme pré-requis de rentrée et doivent être faits tous les an_ _s_ _, comme précisé dans les conditions d'admissions. Bref, Potter devra être soigné en cas de carence, je sais que vous vous inquiétez de sa santé._

 _Revenons au_ _x_ _scans. La formule permettra de cibler les traces de magie noire. Je vous ai laissé la marche à suivre pour interpréter les tâches mais si vous avez un doute, envoyez-moi une copie. Nous nous verrons au Bal de Noël. Réservez-moi une danse._

 _PS : Par pitié, essayez de garder votre calme. Un de mes agents vient de me dire que vous avez ENCORE ouvert votre clapet. Voulez-vous être envoyée au pujilat ?_

 _Avec colère et amitié, Funi._

Je relevai le nez de mon parchemin et regardai frénétiquement autour de moi. IL AVAIT MIS UN AGENT DANS L'ECOLE ?

J'en soupirai puis me relevais relevai un peu énervée quand un garçon de Beauxbâtons m'aborda :

« - Salut me dit-il.

\- Bonjour, répondis-je.

Le garçon avait un grand nez et les yeux marron. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en mèches gominées par du gel coiffant. Il m'adressa un sourire éclatant.

« - Je m'appelle Thomas.

\- Aurélia.

\- Je sais. Enfin je veux dire.

Il toussota. Je levai un sourcil.

« - Je voudrais savoir... me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal ?

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Quoi ? Thomas me regardait avec de l'espoir. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand j'aperçus ses amis derrière lui. Ils étaient en train de rire et semblaient être moins prompts à la politesse vu les gestes infâmes qu'ils faisaient. Je baissai la tête lentement, les poings serrés.

\- Non merci.

Ce fut comme si Thomas avait mordu dans un citron pourri.

« - Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas à ton goût ?

\- J'irai par moi-même.

Dans ma tête ce fut un feu d'artifice. En effet. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je n'avais pas pensé à ça dès le début. J'allai y aller par moi-même, avec la démarche d'une Olivia Pope, et la classe d'une Viola Davis. J'ALLAI Y ALLER SEULE.

Je souriais maintenant, ravie d'avoir enfin repris le contrôle de ma vie quand Thomas me lança une sale remarque :

« - De toute façon, on sait bien ce que tu fais aux garçons, cavaliers ou non.

Ce connard avait donc osé. Je le regardai de haut en bas en prenant mon temps.

« - Désolé, t'es pas mon type, dis-je d'un ton méprisant.

Puis je m'en allai en courant.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, tout le monde était dans la Salle sur Demande, dont Hermione Granger. 10 personnes moi incluse. La bande était complète et déterminée. J'avais demandé à tous d'être présents pour leur faire part de mes dernières découvertes et ouvrir un peu plus la valise aux secrets :

« - Les Horcruxes.

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt. Personne ne savait de quoi je parlais. Même Hermione. J'en soupirai et me redressai sur le fauteuil.

« - Voldemort est un puissant mage en magie noire, vous le savez. Il a repoussé les limites de cette magie, notamment pour allonger sa vie. Un sorcier vit plus longtemps qu'un moldu de toute façon mais il a voulu passer à la vitesse supérieure, atteindre l'immortalité.

Eddie laissa échapper un reniflement bruyant.

\- Quel mégalo.

Harry en rit sur le coup. Je le regardai avec de gros yeux.

« - Désolé. C'est juste rare autant de cynisme...

\- Je m'y habitue tout juste, soupira Cédric.

\- Je peux continuer, demandai-je en levant un sourcil.

\- Je t'en prie, sourit Eddie.

Je roulai des yeux mais repris mon speech.

« - Lord Voldemort a trouvé un moyen pour augmenter son capital vie. Et autant vous dire qu'il est comme une Hydre. On lui coupe une tête. Deux repoussent. Il va donc falloir l'écraser et être impitoyable. Pas de pitié. Aucune.

\- Les Horcuxes ? Murmura Hermione.

Je me levai donc et me tournai vers Hermione qui se raidit.

« - Mais tout d'abord avant de vous dire les détails qui fâchent, je vais devoir vous tester.

\- T'en as pas marre ? Tu nous testes tous les jours, s'exaspéra Jo.

\- Je suis paranoïaque, Jo. C'est mon instinct de survie, et Merlin seul sait que toutes les personnes dans cette salle en auront besoin. On DOIT survivre. Granger, ne t'en fais pas, ça ne pique pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Un scan.

Tout le monde se regardait, sauf Hermione qui était Née-Moldue et qui connaissait le terme.

Je me retroussai les manches et tournai la baguette de trois ronds circulaires et quatre ondulations.

« - _Cerebra charta revelio ratio_ , psalmodiai-je trois fois de suite.

Soudain, une projection apparut de ma baguette en bleu. C'était le cerveau d'Hermione en 3D... et des tâches noires étaient présentes sur certaine zones de son cerveau, notamment dans la zone de sa mémoire associative. Une sueur froide glissa le long de mon dos. C'était mauvais. Dans un grand silence, je déplaçai la projection et murmurai une nouvelle formule pour copier le schéma sur un parchemin. Je comparai le scan au schéma de base d'un cerveau sain. Je n'avais pas rêvé. Le constat était sans appel. Hermione Granger avait eu la mémoire modifiée et de façon très agressive. Sans doute de la Légilimancie. Par contre pas de tâches noires sur les zones commandant ses sensations et ses humeurs, donc aucune influence.

« - Auré ? Demanda Julia, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi ces zones noires ?

\- Je ne connais pas ce sort, dit Hermione d'un air curieux.

\- Il est récent, c'est une invention du Département des Mystères.

\- Depuis quand tu as une connexion avec le Département des Mystères ?!

\- Depuis mon court séjour à St-Mangouste. Ils sont ceux qui me prennent en charge depuis le début.

\- Tes contacts entraînés et compétents, compris Harry.

Je souris d'un air sombre.

« - Suivant. Cédric.

Je ne voulais pas voir le cerveau d'Harry de suite et répétai l'opération. Cédric avait une petite tâche noire sur la même zone qu'Hermione. Sa mémoire avait été modifiée.

Puis Julia, Katie, Eddie, Barbara, Susan et Jo furent testés. Les trois premiers avaient un cerveau sain, mais Jo...

Une tâche dans la partie des humeurs. Par déduction, il avait été frappé par un sort d'influence, au pire l'Impérium, au mieux une potion. Il fallait des tests plus poussés pour lui. Jo devint pâle en découvrant ses résultats.

« - Harry... Je te ferai passer les tests plus tard.

Harry me regardait, complètement neutre. Jo s'approcha de moi.

« - Alors ?

\- Alors la situation est critique. Je vais devoir moi-même me faire tester. Je ne peux pas vous révéler la nature des Horcruxes avant janvier car si on vous force la main, comme je le soupçonne, c'est game over.

\- Les tâches représentent quoi ?

Il fallait jouer cartes sur table.

\- Des traces de magie noire. Sortilèges d'influence ou d'amplification, c'est difficile à dire, c'est pourquoi je les envoie à mon contact.

Je n'avais toujours pas révélé le nom de Funi et je ne comptais pas le faire.

« - Il les analysera mais ça prendra du temps. Pour l'heure tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est rester sous le radar et s'entraîner à la Défense. Hermione...

Elle se tourna vers moi.

\- Je suis très sérieuse. PAS de recherches sur les Horcruxes. Il va falloir maîtriser ta curiosité naturelle.

Granger en rougit mais renifla en comprenant.

\- Tu me dois un Gallion, dit Eddie à Katie.

Je les regardai d'un air halluciné. Eddie récupéra le Gallion en l'embrassant.

\- On avait parié que tu avais encore plus grave que le retour de l'idiot.

Cédric jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« - C'est l'heure.

Ils s'en allèrent tous et me laissèrent avec Harry. Le Survivant était assis juste en face de moi, les mains croisées en attendant mon examen. Je soupirai.

« - Harry, ton examen ne va sans doute servir à rien, tout simplement car tes résultats seront biaisés suite à euh… Tes cauchemars...

Car tu portes déjà un Horcruxe en toi et que ton cerveau pourrait être tout noir.

\- Mais je vais quand même sortir un scan car peut-être qu'on se rendra compte de quelque chose.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Je tournai ma baguette et sortit un scan. Comme je l'avais prédit son cerveau était couvert de tâches noires. Mémoires associatives, zones sensorielles...mais surtout la zone de planification et de logique, soit le lobe frontal. C'était le plus sombre. Comme si il avait reçut des inhibiteurs. Ciel... J'avais lu une fanfic sur le sujet, l'auteure avait dit que c'était des clichés sous acide qu'elle voyait tout le temps mais... et si y'avait pas de fumée sans feu ?

« - C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda Harry en me voyant pâlir sous la vision du scan.

\- ça ne servirait à rien de te mentir, répondis-je en copiant le scan sur un parchemin.

Je le roulai et le mis dans mon sac en bandoulière. Harry hésita mais renonça.

« - Tu veux me poser une question.

\- Rien ne dit que tu y répondras.

\- Franchement Harry vu ce que tu viens de voir, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur.

Potter joua avec ses mains puis se jeta à l'eau.

« - Est-ce que tu penses que Ron... est aussi. Enfin son cerveau… ?

\- Probablement. Il faudrait le tester mais pour le moment, il n'a pas l'air d'être revenu à ses esprits.

\- Il est désolé Auré. Crois-moi.

\- Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Oui. Je… C'est mon meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ?

\- Harry... me pose pas des questions sur l'amitié, je suis la fille la plus exigeante qui puisse exister. C'est un miracle que Julia, Katie, Eddie, Jo, Cédric, Barbara et j'en passe soient d'accord pour me suivre. Enfin...

\- Enfin... répéta-t-il...

Je souris légèrement et me levai.

« - Les résultats arriveront vite et nous pourrons passer à la suite. Pour le moment... concentre-toi sur le tournoi. Est-ce que Fol Œil te soupçonne ?

\- Non. Je suis allé le voir plusieurs fois pour lui demander des « conseils », et il me fait pas mal de compliments.

\- Crois-moi c'est pour le mieux.

\- Je suis quand même pas à l'aise que le vrai soit sous sa garde.

\- Je sais... c'est injuste.

Harry me regarda pendant un instant  
\- Tu dis qu'Hermione est impitoyable mais toi...

\- Je suis froide ?

\- Non. Tu ne l'es pas. Tu aimerais l'être. »

J'hochai la tête.

« - Je me bats tout le temps entre deux versions de ma propre personne Potter. La vraie moi, et celle que je suis obligée de devenir pour éviter les prochaines années telles qu'elles sont prévues.

Harry me regardait sans faillir.

« - C'est si... On va vraiment...

\- Perdre des gens ? Oui. Beaucoup. »

Je me levai et mis mon sac sur mon épaule.

« - Allons-y. Il ne faudrait pas que Rusard nous attrape.

J'allais vers la porte quand Harry Potter m'attrapa le bras. Un silence passa entre nous. Pour la première fois, je l'observai réellement, et ne détournai pas mon regard. Il sembla qu'un éclair de génie, ou de folie... passa dans ses iris émeraude. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait demander mais... ça semblait no bueno.

« - Tu as un cavalier pour le bal ?

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je t'ai demandé si...

Il se reprit.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Harry me regardait, plein d'espoir et, pendant un court instant je faillis dire oui. Failli.

* * *

« - Et tu as dit non ? Souffla Julia sans comprendre.

Nous étions assises avec Julia et Barbara dans la bibliothèque à lire des recueils sur la théorie de la magie noire. J'étais persuadée qu'il nous fallait au moins les bases et, même si Barbara n'était pas emballée, elle l'était bien plus que les Poufsouffles. Eddie était en train de donner des cours de danse aux piètres cavaliers en galère moyennement deux Gallions. Ce type n'avait aucune limite. Les vacances avaient maintenant commencées et le bal était le soir même. Toutes les filles gloussaient dans les dortoirs, entourées par des soins pour les cheveux, du maquillages, des robes et du matériel de spa portatif ( cette magie me sidère...). Moi, je n'avais pas la patience pour ces comportements de pintades . J'aimais bien me faire pouponner mais certainement pas me faire étouffer à coup de fard à paupières. Je ne signerais pas pour ça.

Sitôt que Jessica et Estelle, mes camarades de chambrée, posèrent le regard sur moi avec une étincelle plutôt folle dans leurs yeux, je m'enfuyais en courant presque.

J'avais envoyé un messager (un première année terrifié), à la salle commune des Serdaigles tandis que je rejoignis Julia à la porte des cachots. Je croisai Rogue en sursautant, plus sinistre que la normale et envisageai de le provoquer pour me faire coller, mais je me ravisai... Je ne voulais peut-être pas aller à ce bal de malheur mais il fallait quand même un peu de courage, par la barbe de Merlin !

« - Le pauvre... je veux bien que le flirt se traduise par suis moi je te fuis, mais tu as atteint un certain niveau, Auré.

Je la regardai avec mes yeux si écarquillés qu'ils semblèrent prêts à sortir de leurs orbites.

\- Je ne flirte pas...

\- Aurélia, dit Barbara de sa voix douce et presque inaudible. Tu flirtes avec lui.

\- Mais non, je vous dis ! M'écriai-je presque.

Je baissai instantanément ma voix en voyant que Mme Pince me jetait un regard absolument meurtrier. Je serrai les dents, je ne voulais pas un exil forcé de la bibliothèque.

« - Le pauvre, répéta Julia.

\- Le pauvre ? Je suis celle dans la mouise ! J'ai déjà une target sur ma tête à cause de rumeurs infondées, Fol Œil qui m'a à l'œil (sans mauvais jeux de mots), et j'avais dit que je ne voulais pas me rapprocher de lui pour des raisons évidentes.

\- Entre ce que tu dis et ce que tu fais... y'a un monde Auré, soupira Julia.

Barbara hocha la tête.

« - Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes des conséquences, mais ce n'est qu'une danse... Tu ne vas pas te marier avec lui.  
\- Je confirme.

\- Attends, tu connais aussi CE futur ?

\- Tout à fait. Et j'en suis pas hyper fan.

Barbara pencha la tête sur le côté, absolument songeuse... Elle était adorable.

« - Mais avec tous les changements, le fait que nous soyons au courant... le futur a peut-être déjà bifurqué.

Je faillis défaillir mais soufflai profondément. Non. Changer le futur était ce que je voulais dans une moindre mesure. Mais pour le moment c'était juste le contrôler qu'il me fallait.

\- J'espère bien, soufflai-je. Soyons claires, je veux un futur différent mais pas avant un certain moment. C'est une question de survie.

\- On le saura, ricana Julia. Mais ce soir, c'est relâche. Va danser avec Potter, il paraît qu'il se débrouille assez bien en valse. »

J'en roulai les yeux.

« De toute façon, vu que j'ai refusé, il a sûrement demandé à quelqu'un d'autre non ?

\- Hermione y va avec Krum, m'informa Julia.

\- Je suis au courant oui... Mais une autre Gryff ? Parvati Patil par exemple ?

\- Ah non, elle y va avec un type de Beauxbâtons.

Je faillis en laisser tomber mes livres.

« - Quoi ?

\- Elle y va avec un dénommé Sylvain Duprée.

Je reniflai, méprisante. J'aimais pas les Sylvains.

\- Et donc Harry n'a pas de cavalière ? Aucune ne veut se dévouer ?

\- On ne voudrait pas te griller la priorité, rigola Julia, et puis moi j'y vais avec Cassius ClearWater de Serdaigle.

\- Il a un lien de parenté avec Pénélope ?

\- C'est son frère et il est surtout dans notre promo espèce d'empotée.

Je marmonnai que ma mémoire était pas revenue, mais Julia secouait la tête.

\- Cédric y va avec Cho Chang.

\- On le saura.

\- Katie avec Dean Thomas.

\- Tiens ? Je suis étonnée ?

\- Nous aussi. Jo y va avec Zelda.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais leur relation...

\- Beaucoup de sexe dans les salles de classes vides, lâcha Julia tranquillement. Quoi ? Dit-elle en voyant Barbara rougir, ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœur.

\- J'y vais... avec Eddie, souffla Barbara.

\- Susan avec Finch-Fletchey.

\- Il est pas...

\- Gay ? Si totalement, mais il en devait une à Susan qui ne voulait pas se retrouver seule. Après tout ça aurait fait mauvais genre pour l'héritière Bones... Sans parler des Serpentards qui voulaient lui demander. Susan aurait trouvé bizarre d'accepter alors qu'ils passent l'année à cracher sur votre maison.

C'était bien vrai. Je comptai mentalement qui n'avait pas de cavalier avant de réaliser...

\- Donc je suis la seule à ne pas avoir de cavalier ?

\- Avec Potter.

\- Mais non arrête, répondis-je irritée. C'est un fichu champion et il ne se fait pas trop emmerder par l'école qui fait front commun pour lui et Cédric. Il a une cavalière, c'est juste qu'on ne sait pas qui.

\- En tout cas Ron a une cavalière, dit Julia. Il y va avec Lavande Brown.

Je souris légèrement. C'est une avancée sur le programme. Julia remarqua mon rictus.

« - Mais tu le savais déjà.

\- Crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne suis pas au courant de tout. »

* * *

20h sonna. J'étais apprêtée et en me regardant dans le miroir, j'étais si heureuse de ma classe incontestable que j'en dabbais.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, me demanda Jessica, ma camarade de chambrée en me voyant m'agiter dans la chambre.

\- Je danse.

\- Ce n'est pas de la danse non, renifla Polly de l'autre coté du lit . C'est quelqu'un qui s'est mis un doigt dans une prise électrique.

J'en éclatai de rire. C'était une bonne blague. Estelle, qui mettait ses bas, se tourna vers moi.

« - Je préfère ça. Ton rire nous avait manqué.

Je rougis sous la déclaration et rassemblai mes cheveux en chignon. Jessica m'aida à attacher mon chignon avec des épingles et ferma ma robe. La parure était renversante. C'était une robe longue attachée au cou avec un col en V et des plumes sur le bustier. Elle épousait mes formes et tombait au sol, cachant presque mes chaussures noires à talons aiguilles. Des perles étaient piquées sur le bustier entre les plumes et des boucles d'oreilles dorées pendaient à mes oreilles. Le maquillage était discret, il s'agissait d'être élégante, pas provocante. Mes lèvres étaient rosées, les paupières foncées, les fausses lunettes rangées dans un étui et mon chignon désordonné mais avec des mèches qui encadraient mon visage.

« - Parfait ! Sourit Estelle. Ton cavalier va en tomber par terre.

\- J'en ai pas.

Estelle faillit s'étaler de tout son long alors que Polly laissait tomber son poudrier. Jessica me regardait, hallucinée avec une épingle à cheveux dans la bouche. J'en soupirai.

« - Je ne veux rien...

\- Comment ça tu n'as pas de cavalier ? Me coupa Jessica.

\- Tu n'y vas pas avec Cédric ? S'écria Polly.

\- Pour la millième fois...

\- Et Jo ? Il a pas demandé ?

\- Il y va avec Zelda...

Jessica sourit à Polly qui tirait la langue.

« - Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'il y allait avec elle. Tu me dois trois Mornilles.

Je regardai donc Polly, vengeresse, lui jeter les pièces à la figure. Puis elle se tourna vers moi. Cette fille était effrayante.

« - Et Potter ? demanda Estelle. J'avais parié sur lui moi !

\- Je n'y vais PAS avec lui.

\- Il y va avec qui alors ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Merde à la fin ! »

Sur ces mots poétiques, j'empoignai ma cape noire pour me protéger du froid et sortit en de grandes enjambées avant de claquer la porte derrière moi. Mes trois camarades de chambrée s'échangèrent un regard.

« - Tu vois, s'esclaffa Estelle à Jessica. Je t'avais dit qu'elle était butée.

\- Parier qu'elle les aurait envoyé chier... C'est du génie, marmonna Polly.

\- Auré n'a pas vraiment changé. Elle est complètement paralysée quand on parle de romance, garçons et hormones. C'est bien pour ça que Diggory n'a jamais rien tenté, expliqua Estelle d'un ton docte.

\- Et Potter est véritablement intéressé par elle, mais ça... elle ne le voit pas, soupira Jessica d'un air peiné.

\- Vu tout ce que les garçons lui ont mis sur la figure à partir de la première année... Même si sa mémoire a disparu, les habitudes ont la vie dure, conclut Polly

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et repartirent s'occuper de leurs toilettes.

Je descendis les marches vers la Grande Salle qui était déjà bien remplie et aperçut Jo en compagnie de Zelda. Zelda était renversante dans une robe couleur bleu nuit, alors que Jo buvait pensif un jus de citrouille dans une robe smoking noire mais le nœud papillon assorti à la robe de sa cavalière.

« - Salut, les saluai-je. Ça va ?

\- Je m'ennuie déjà, geignit Jo. Quand est-ce que la fête commence ?

\- Après la première danse des Champions, répondit Zelda en me glissant un regard sournois. Bonsoir Aurélia, où est ton cavalier ?

\- J'en ai pas, souris-je largement. Je suis la définition même de ce que ça veut dire être une femme forte et indépendante.

\- Ou seule... glissa-t-elle, mesquine.

\- Tu sais Zelda... J'ai pas besoin d'un mec pour savoir que je suis formidable.

Je lui lançai un clin d'œil puis m'en allai avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Jo à moitié hilare, quand je croisai le chemin d'un élève qui failli me percuter.

« - Je suis désolé, dit-il avec un accent très slave. Je devrais mieux regarder où je vais.

Je découvris un garçon dans l'uniforme de soirée des hommes de Durmstrang aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et aux yeux clairs comme le ciel.

« - Aleksei.

\- Aurélia.

\- Enchanté. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne plus vous percuter, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ce serait embêtant d'avoir des bleus, en effet, continuai-je avec un grand sourire, je ne saurais expliquer comment les avoir reçus.

Aleksei éclata de rire.

« - Je dois vous laisser, ma cavalière m'attends... Mais je serais honoré de vous offrir une danse un peu plus tard si vous me le permettez. Histoire de m'excuser pour ma grossièreté.

Cela me fit vraiment rire. Aleksei me salua, ravi, baisa ma main (YAAAH) et s'en alla avec un maintien digne d'un prince... Il pourrait même l'être. Franchement, plus rien ne me surprenais dans cette école de fous.

Je tournai plus guillerette ma tête vers la porte d'entrée quand je croisai le regard avec... Non vous le savez déjà, j'ai après tout une poisse hors du commun.

Harry Potter était à la porte et me regardait vexé les yeux assombris par l'énervement. Ginny Weasley était à son bras, ce qui voulait dire que le pauvre Neville était seul ! Oh pourquoi je pensais à Neville Londubat dans une telle situation ?

Enfin bref, Harry semblait furieux et paraissait débattre avec lui-même pour savoir s'il allait venir me voir maintenant ou plus tard. Je fis le choix pour lui. Je pris la fuite.

« - Et maintenant, les quatre champions vont ouvrir le Bal de Noël, comme l'oblige la tradition, clama Dumbledore.

Je m'étais réfugiée dans la foule alors qu'Harry et Ginny prenaient place au centre de la piste avec les autres champions. La musique commença. C'était une belle valse, colorée et amusante. Les professeurs rejoignirent les champions comme d'autres couples tels Jo et Zelda, Julia et Cassius, Barbara et Eddie, qui semblaient danser le trap plus que la valse, et bien d'autres. C'est alors qu'une main me toucha l'épaule.

J'en sursautai et faillis donner un coup de poing par réflexe à... Ron Weasley.

Sa robe était véritablement hideuse, il suivit mon regard et ses oreilles rougirent sous la honte.

«- Weasley. Je te prierais de ne plus me toucher sans mon aval, lui dis-je d'un ton glacial.

\- Ruva... je voudrais juste...

Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. Je croisai les bras.

« - Je n'ai pas toute la soirée Weasley...

\- Je m'excuse. Enfin je... te présente mes excuses. J'ai mal agi et j'aurais dû...

Il prit encore une pause, mesurant mes ses propos alors qu'aucune émotion ne filtrait de ma part.

\- Je me sens terriblement mal Ruva. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça aille aussi loin...

\- Weasley, le coupai-je.

Il me regardait avec des yeux plein d'espoir. Oh non mec. Non.

\- Ne t'approche plus JAMAIS de moi à moins de cinq mètres. Sinon...

Je baissai le ton.

\- Je te tuerais.

Et je le pensais. Ce que j'avais vu c'était de la lâcheté et tout ce que je haïssais chez les Gryffondors. Leur impudence, la façon terrible qu'ils avaient de se faire justice eux-mêmes sans chercher à piger les circonstances, ce manque de clarté, ce manque de réflexion, cette profonde imbécillité. Ron Weasley n'était pas mauvais. Enfin, je l'espérais. Mais tant que Voldy n'était pas vaincu je ne laisserais pas Ron entrer dans mes confidences.

Sur ce, je m'éloignai alors qu'il perdait ses couleurs. Il tituba vers sa cavalière alors que je partais en sprintant presque à la sortie quand quelqu'un (ENCORE) m'attrapa le bras.

« - Aurélia ? Que se passe-t-il ?

C'était Cédric. Je le regardai avec les yeux peut-être fous de colère et de peur.

« - Lâche-moi.

Il m'obéit instantanément alors que Cho venait à notre rencontre.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- J'ai soif. »

Et je le plantai là.

* * *

Les Bizarr Sisters avaient pris possession de la scène et la foule dansait maintenant en chantant sur la piste de danse. Les professeurs discutaient avec animation alors que des élèves s'embrassaient langoureusement dans les coins plus discrets. J'avais décidé de profiter de la vision de la lune nacrée hors de la Grande Salle. Certains adultes invités à la célébration fumaient et discutaient sur le perron, alors que des élèves s'embrassaient encore ou riaient avec des flasques probablement remplies de Whisky Pur Feu. J.K Rowling passait vraiment sous silence certains détails.

Ma cape entourait mes épaules alors que l'air froid s'infiltrait et me fit faisait souffler de la buée. Je pensais. Ou je ne pensais pas. Peut-être que je rêvassais. J'aurais été bien incapable de dire ce que je faisais seule, je voulais juste l'être.

Peut-être que cinq minutes passèrent seulement, mais cela me sembla être une éternité. Je reniflai. JE n'étais pas cette fille bon sang ! JE n'étais pas cette gosse solitaire qui pleurait sur son pauvre sort ! J'avais des amis à l'intérieur des murs qui s'inquiétait pour ma pomme et je le leur rendais bien ! Tout ce que je faisais c'était pour eux ! Si la guerre éclatait, il me suffisait de prendre un Portoloin avec maman direction les Barbades ou mon père se ferait muter dans une autre partie du monde, il en serait bien capable ! Mon frère, je l'assommerais avant qu'il ne se jette dans la bataille et je partirais sans aucun regard en arrière. Bref, j'avais des possibilités grandes comme des piscines olympiques. Funi gardait aussi mes arrières, je pouvais m'en sortir.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry Potter. Le gars dont toute l'histoire était bâtie autour. Un môme qui avait été enfermé dans un placard sitôt un enfant pouvant marcher. Traité comme un moins que rien, PERSUADE qu'il devait se sacrifier pour des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui se foutait pas mal de sa propre vie.

Je n'avais jamais été maltraitée par mes parents dans le monde d'où je venais, mais j'avais reçu de la maltraitance morale. Chaque jour qui passait, je me sentais comme une crotte de fourmi. On me jetait dans les poubelles de mon collège, on me déchirait mes cahiers comme dans un mauvais manga japonais, on m'insultait et me trainait plus bas que terre. Ceux-là c'était tous des garçons. On me disait que certains avaient peut-être un faible pour moi mais je ne le croyais en aucune manière. C'était des gros connards qui avaient vu une fille sensible et fragile, et l'avaient détruite car c'était juste un hobby pour eux.

C'était seulement à mes 21 ans que je m'étais réveillée. C'était à mes 21 ans que j'avais donné un coup de poing au mur et que j'avais décidé de ne plus jamais être intimidée, abusée moralement. Que j'avais décidé de ne plus donner la clef de mon bonheur à d'autres. J'étais devenue forte, plus aucun homme ne me blesserait, je ne ferais confiance à personne d'autres qu'à moi-même.

J'étais une survivante.

J'éclatai de rire doucement.

C'était drôle... J'avais toujours dit que j'adorais les Serpentards, que je les comprenais et que j'aurais voulu être comme eux. Des battants qui savaient s'adapter. Avant mon réveil, j'étais certainement une Serdaigle. Une Poufsouffle aujourd'hui ? Cela me semblait logique, j'aimais mes amies, j'aimais la loyauté... Et je ne rêvais pas forcément de grandeur. J'avais de l'ambition certes, mais pas au prix de la dignité d'autrui. J'étais une Poufsouffle. Une vraie. Pas idéaliste. Pas bisounours. Un blaireau avec le potentiel Serpentard et l'esprit d'une Serdaigle. J'étais l'antithèse d'un Gryffondor.

C'était pour cela qu'il fallait que je reste. C'était pour cela qu'il fallait que je me batte. Ces personnes dans cette salle étaient réelles, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Leurs vies n'étaient pas de la fiction, en fait non... ils n'étaient _plus_ de la fiction. Ils étaient des personnes avec des doutes, des sentiments, des peurs, des rêves... Et j'allais les sauver.

J'inspirai et expirai profondément puis me tournai pour marcher vers la Grande Salle.

Les danseurs buvaient en grande majorité, les Bizarr Sisters avaient quitté la salle pour un petit entracte, et un spectacle intéressant était à leur place.

Un homme avec sa baguette, comme un chef d'orchestre, manipulait des instruments qui jouaient tous seuls. Un violon en bois doré, une harpe cristalline, un piano, un violoncelle... et il chantait en même temps. C'était des paroles anglais mais avec un fort accent français, ce qui n'était pas désagréable. J'en souris. La musique était douce et mélodieuse, lente et planante... C'était un slow. Plusieurs de mes amis y étaient. Jo et Zelda dansaient sur le coté droit, Zelda reposant sa tête sur le torse de Jo qui avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Étonnamment, Barbara et Eddie étaient aussi présents, Eddie ne riait plus et avait sa main posée sur la joue de la timide Barbara, toute rouge à cause de la chaleur, de la biéraubeurre ou des sentiments que je n'avais apparemment pas aperçus...

Cédric et Cho étaient absents, je vis Ginny Weasley discuter avec Hermione et Viktor Krum, assis sur trois chaises.

Je tournai la ma tête pour apercevoir les jumeaux Weasley avec Katie qui riait à leurs blagues, entourée par Angelina et Alicia. Puis je l'aperçus.

Il était en train de boire un verre en compagnie de Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan qui recula sitôt qu'il croisa mon regard. Je lui jetais jetai un regard froid puis m'intéressai à Harry.

« - Potter.

\- Ruva, répliqua-t-il

\- Bon moi je voua vous laisse, murmura Seamus, j'ai cours de...Bavboules.

\- Moi aussi, imita Neville.

Puis ils détalèrent. Peureux.

Le reste de la salle nous regardait sans doute car je sentais beaucoup de regards sur moi, mais... Je préférai les ignorer.

« - Tu passes un bon bal ?

\- Plutôt, répondit-il en jouant avec son verre de biéraubeurre, compte tenu des circonstances.

\- Oh ?

\- Un mage noir qui veut ma peau, un tournoi mortel, une fille qui me rejette sans aucune délicatesse... une soirée normale quoi, énuméra-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« - Gryffondor n'est vraiment pas ta maison.

Harry leva un sourcil.

\- Tu sembles savoir trop de choses sur moi.

\- Je vois le futur.

\- Et une partie du passé... Or tout revient à moi n'est-ce pas ? Toutes les personnes dont tu sembles avoir des précisions sont dans mon entourage...

\- C'est la conclusion d'Hermione ?

\- Non, juste la mienne, ricana le Survivant. Elle a même dit que je me trompais et que tu étais une agente du Département des Mystères.

Je faillis éclater de rire, mais préférai me servir un verre de biéraubeurre avec amusement.

« - J'ai une proposition pour toi.

Harry me regarda sans faillir, il n'avait pas détourné ses yeux même quand je me servais en boisson.

« - Je t'écoute.

\- Une danse... et tu pourras poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites. Par contre. Juste une chanson Potter.

\- Tu aimes dicter tes conditions, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Le contrôle c'est tout ce que j'ai.

Harry médita ces paroles... Il m'étudia un instant, scrutant mon visage de son regard émeraude. J'en profitai pour le regarder. Il avait revêtu son costume de soirée vert bouteille et un petit P se détachait sur sa robe avec deux baguettes croisées. Il me remarqua faire un temps d'arrêt.

« - Que... ce blason ?

Harry s'étonna mais me répondit obligeamment.

« - P pour mon nom. Apparemment c'est la tradition pour les champions.

Non... Ce n'était pas ça. C'était autre chose. J'en fronçai les sourcils mais descendis mon verre d'un trait. Ce n'était pas encore le moment d'enquêter sur cette théorie.

Une nouvelle chanson démarra. Harry me jeta une œillade.

« - C'est l'heure.

Je pouffai.

\- ça t'amuse hein ?

Harry sourit largement et se contenta de me prendre la main pour m'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Certains élèves se décalèrent. J'aperçus Jo sourire comme à une belle blague en me voyant et Eddie chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Barbara. Encore un pari je présume.

Harry me guida par la taille. Très galamment, il me prit la main droite et me laissa prendre son épaule gauche. Nous évoluions très lentement en tournant.

« - Tu danses bien, m'étonnai-je.

\- McGonagall ne m'a pas lâché pendant deux semaines avec toute la maison, plaisanta-t-il, mais toi ?

\- Cours de dernière minute de la part de tous les Sang-Purs de la maison. On a même fait des groupes de niveau.

\- Pragmatique.

\- Tu comprendras au fur et à mesure que les Poufsouffles SONT pragmatiques. Il faut bien l'être dans un château pareil.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Une fugace expression coupable passa sur son visage.

\- Je me rends compte que je ne connais pas bien votre maison.

\- Et celle des Serdaigles quoique...

Je pensais à Luna Lovegood, mais il ne l'avait pas encore rencontrée... Il aperçut mon regard songeur.

– Encore quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

\- Cela ne s'est pas encore passé.

Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le coté puis inspira.

« - Alors quelles sont les règles ?

Je ne compris pas tout de suite avant que je réalise qu'il parlait de mon interrogatoire. J'en ris.

« - Je croyais que ça avait déjà commencé. Il faut gérer ton temps Potter. La chanson avance.

Harry roula des yeux mais sourit légèrement.

\- Première question : Pourquoi tu as refusé de venir avec moi au bal ?

\- Car tu étais supposé y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Parvati Patil.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais je rigolai.

« - T'étais en galère de cavalière. Tu avais demandé à Cho Chang mais elle a préféré y aller avec Cédric, Ron c'était Fleur Delacour.

\- Il a vraiment demandé...

\- C'est une vélane. J'imagine bien.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- J'avais donc demandé à Parvati…

\- Et Ron serait allé avec Padma, sa sœur jumelle à Serdaigle.

\- Je vois... mais tu me mens non ?

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Harry soupira.

« - Est-ce que c'était vraiment la seule raison ? Que tu voulais suivre le déroulement du futur que tu connais et que c'est pour cela que tu as refusé ?

Un court silence. Ça m'avait coupé le sifflet. Harry me regardait vraiment, il voulait de l'honnêteté. Je soupirai. Il avait raison, j'avais promis.

« - Je... J'avais peur.

Cela le prit au dépourvu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Essaie.

Il avait dit cela avec autorité mais pas agressivité. J'hochai la ma tête en retour et détournai mon regard.

« - J'ai pas une vraie chance avec les garçons. Quand on me demande de tourner sur une piste de danse, je prends ça comme une blague. Et puis je venais d'essuyer trois agressions dont une verbale. C'était pas le bon moment.

Un autre silence. Cette fois, je le sentais serrer un peu ma main droite.

\- Et sans ça ? Il y aurait eu un bon moment ?

Sincérité.

\- Non. Je ne crois pas.

Je le regardai finalement. Une expression soucieuse était apparue sur son visage.

\- Je ne fais confiance à personne Harry. C'est pas contre toi. C'est une question de survie. Je ne suis pas celle pour qui on se bat. Je suis celle qui se bat pour les autres. Je ne suis pas celle qu'on drague. Je suis celle à qui on demande le numéro de téléphone, pardon le hibou, de sa pote. Je suis le personnage secondaire de ma propre histoire et je le sais depuis 25 ans.

Je m'interrompis. Mais trop tard, mes derniers mots n'avaient pas échappé au Gryffondor.

« - 25 ans ?

Tant pis. J'inspirai.

\- Je viens d'un futur proche. Dans ce futur, j'ai 25 ans, j'habite dans un pays différent, ma famille est moldue et j'ai une passion pour l'écriture. Une saga en particulier m'a influencée dans cette passion en devenant une pierre angulaire de mon écriture. C'est une référence pour moi et pour le monde entier. Cette saga... C'est celle d'Harry Potter.

Ce fut comme si je lui avais décoché une flèche en plein cœur. Harry pâlit car il savait que j'étais très sérieuse.

« - Que...

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à avaler.

\- Je suis un personnage de fiction ?

\- Non. Tu n'es pas... Le Harry Potter du livre était différent.

\- En quoi ?

\- Je ne saurais te le dire. Mais beaucoup de détails que j'ai découvert ici sont différents. Ma maison, les Serpentards, la violence... tout est plus fort, plus intense, plus...

\- Réel ?

\- Pas seulement. Harry, les évènements sont effectivement écrits dans le livre mais les personnages... c'est une interprétation comme une autre. C'est pour cela que tu es différent pour moi.

Cela sembla le calmer, mais il n'en avait pas fini. La chanson continuait encore à tourner...

« - Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur moi ?

\- Beaucoup de choses.

\- Est-ce que tu sais... pour Sirius ?

\- Oui. Et il est bien innocent. Harry, je t'aiderais à le faire libérer.

Harry faillit me lâcher mais continua à me guider.

\- Ton histoire commence lors de ton entée à Poudlard, me sentis-je obligée de préciser. J'ai aussi des anecdotes sur ta jeunesse, tes parents, jusqu'à ta... dernière année dans l'école.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe après ? Après Poudlard ?

\- Oui... souris-je. Tu seras très heureux.

Cela le prit au dépourvu.

\- Tu as dit que Voldemort...

\- Serait de retour oui.

\- Est-ce que je...

\- Je m'en doutais.

Je le regardai avec un air plus sombre.

\- Tu te doutes que tu es celui qui va le détruire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas naïf... Et puis ta propre intervention...

\- On n'est pas obligé d'en passer par là.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Une prophétie. Il existe une prophétie te concernant et elle a été interprétée d'une certaine façon par Voldemort et Dumbledore.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore...

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance Harry.

\- Je m'en suis aperçu... quand tu as refusé qu'on le mette au courant.

La musique baissait de plus en plus... Elle arrivait à son terme. J'allais me détacher de lui quand Harry me força à rester à ses côtés. Nous ne bougions plus, seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« - J'ai une dernière question.

Il se pencha vers moi.

\- Pourquoi interviens-tu si tu penses... si tu sais... que ça va bien se terminer ?

\- ça semble évident non ?

Je souris.

« - J'ai toujours eu un faible pour cet idiot trop gentil, généreux pour son propre bien.

Harry se figea. J'en rougis. Merlin, qu'avais-je dit ?

« - Le personnage. Et puis je t'ai rencontré et euh... Je t'apprécie... comme un ami. Voilà. Un ami.

\- Hm ?

Il souriait largement comme s'il avait gagné le jackpot. Je secouai la tête, navrée.

« - Bref. Je veux t'aider car j'aide mes amis. Je suis une Poufsouffle. Je suis programmée pour.

Sur ces derniers mots je m'éloignai d'Harry et le saluai avant de quitter la piste de danse. J'empoignai ma cape que j'avais laissée sur la chaise quand un garçon vint à ma rencontre.

« - Tu t'en vas ?

\- Oh oui... désolée Aleksei.

\- Pas de soucis. Par contre j'ai ça pour toi.

Il me donna un paquet emballé avec soin dans du papier kraft argenté. Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif.

« - De la part de Mr. Funestar. Il s'excuse de son absence mais une découverte impromptue l'a forcé à rester plus longtemps au Département.

J'ouvris grand les yeux.

\- Vous êtes...

\- Appelez-moi en cas de problèmes, Miss, dit-il avec une voix soudainement dénuée de tout accent slave. Vous êtes protégée... d'ailleurs...

Il se pencha vers moi pour me souffler à l'oreille :

« - Nous nous sommes occupés de Mr. McLaggen, Mr. Finnigan et Mr. Weasley. Ils savent à quoi s'attendre s'ils vous touchent encore. Le Département cherche des cobayes de bonne qualité après tout. »

Il me lança un clin d'œil et s'en alla en sifflotant.


	5. I'm a Nightmare dressed like a daydream

**Je prends TROP mon temps pour écrire des fanfics..? Oui. Sans doute. xD**

 **Merci en tout cas pour votre patience, ce chapitre est court mais les prochains (devraient) être plus longs.**

PrekDeva : Tous les lecteurs vont devoir se mettre au Tai Chi Chuan, c'est un pré-requis. xD Je ne suis pas tendre avec Harry certes, mais Aurélia essaie de ne pas se préoccuper des gens qu'elle blesse, même si c'est très dur pour elle...

CharlieAddams : You have no idea. "Aleksei" est un personnage rempli de surprises...

Eliie Evans : Merciii ! J'essaie effectivement de rester dans une sorte de réalisme en collant réellement à ce que j'aurais fait dans une telle situation. Je pense pas que des gens plongé dans une telle violence avec tant de secrets à garder auraient gardé leur calme olympien... Ce n'est pas si simple.

Darboria : Aurélia déguste aussi car elle ne sais pas comment se préserver émotionnellement de façon efficace. Elle se ferme parfois, mais pas au bon moment je dirais? xD

Elesdei : Funi est pas net? Tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre. :) Aurélia est effectivement trop bavarde mais elle fait partie de ces personnages qui craquent sous la pression malgré toutes leurs bonnes intentions. Les OC ne sont pas toutes des Elisa Bishop ou des Eutropia Grayson (DEDICACE INFAAAAAAME 3)

IceQueen38 : Merciiiiii

AndouilleEtSushi: Tant de violence aahahha! Les scanners auront un paiement. Croyez moi.

Le Cerf-Pentard : Je suis hyper heureuse que cette fanfic te plaise! J'ai vraiment voulu apporter une perspective différente, le personnage d'Aurélia est certainement pas une Marie-Sue. Elle est justement TROP normale mais est une travailleuse acharnée... Au risque de faire rire, les couples ne sont certainement pas les focus principaux de cette fic! ET OUI! Et croyez moi... Vous ne savez pas du TOUT avec qui elle va finir. :)

yuki-master : BRACE YOURSELF! vOILA LA SUITE!

* * *

 **Chapitre 05 : I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream**

J'étais perplexe. Oui, c'était le bon mot.

Le paquet qu'Aleksei m'avait donné contenait une boîte de couleur bleu saphir, verrouillée mais sans clef. A la place de la serrure, une sorte de bouton avec une aiguille. En fronçant les sourcils, j'y posai mon doigt et sentis les gouttes de sang perler en me mordant la langue. Oui, j'étais une chochotte pour les petites blessures...

Une étrange chaleur se développa autour de ma main et la boîte s'ouvrit dans un clic sonore. J'y découvrais une petite note écrite sur un mini-rouleau en parchemin.

 _« Dans l'absolu, je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir pu vous rejoindre lors du Bal de Noël mais nous_

 _avons fait une avancée majeure dans les recherches concernant ce que vous savez._

 _Noël est une belle fête célébrant les amitiés et_ _les_ _familles dans le monde sorcier aussi, j'ose espérer que vous y avez_

 _gagné à y participer malgré votre difficile caractère._

 _En tout cas, je vous retrouverais comme convenu le premier samedi du mois de janvier._

 _Restez comme vous êtes, »_

Rien dans cette note n'était normal. Pas de signature, pas de sarcasme à peine voilé, pas d'humeur ou d'inquiétude ou ne serait-ce que le début d'une explication. Je savais que la boîte venait forcément de Funi, tout comme la note qui était de son écriture. La boîte correspondait à la couleur qu'il m'avait demandée peu après la première tâche.

De plus, les premières lettres m'avaient sautées au visage. Je pensais compliqué, pas simple. Funi le savait et c'était pour cela que je remarquai l'alerte dès le premier coup d'œil.

DANGER.

 **31 Décembre**

Une nouvelle fête avait lieu pour le Nouvel An mais cette fois les écoles étaient séparées. Les préfets avaient donc organisé un tournoi de Quidditch inter-écoles. Toutes les maisons se mettaient d'accord pour aligner des joueurs pour et former une équipe par Académie. Les champions avaient refusé d'y prendre part. Harry et Cédric jouant au même poste, ils ne voulaient pas raviver les tensions entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, toujours persuadés que Potter avait triché pour être dans le tournoi. Fleur Delacour ne jouait pas à ce sport et Krum avait dit de sa voix caverneuse et avec humour qu'il préférait rester sur le banc afin d'éviter une victoire éclair.

J'avais souri en l'entendant le dire à Cédric. Etonnamment, Harry et Cédric s'entendaient très bien avec les autres champions et échangeaient avec eux en dehors des cours. Le fait qu'Harry se soit éloigné de Ron Weasley avec Hermione l'avait finalement ouvert à d'autres amitiés. C'était une conséquence de mes actions. Une bonne conséquence pour une fois.

J'avais préféré me tenir à distance des deux susnommés pour rester avec mon frère qui m'avait finalement pardonné de mes sautes d'humeurs du début de l'année. Louis était normalement plutôt éloigné de moi à l'école, mais les vacances et la livraison de cadeaux avait adouci son comportement. Il avait donc préféré m'accompagner au stade de Quidditch, qui avait repris son apparence originelle pré-première épreuve, et regardait avec enthousiasme le match Durmstrang-Poudlard. La foule était enchantée, les professeurs amusés et j'étais moi-même excitée car c'était la première fois que je j'assistais à un match de Quidditch ! Je faillis grimacer en m'apercevant que l'attrapeur était Cho Chang...

« - Tu te rappelles des règles ? Me demanda Louis.

\- Bien entendu...

C'est alors que j'aperçus Aleksei sur son balai se placer devant les cages en tant que gardien. Louis suivit mon regard.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Je l'ai croisé brièvement au bal, expliquai-je. Il s'appelle Aleksei.

\- N'oublie pas qu'on supporte Poudlard, sourit mon frère, aux chiottes la coopération internationale !

J'en riais alors que le souaffle se voyait lancé par Mme Bibine. Lee Jordan était déchaîné comme la foule à son micro :

« - C'est parti ! Voilà un match que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt et peut-être le premier d'une carrière internationale !

\- Mr. Jordan, gronda McGonagall...

\- Ah te voilà ! On te cherchait !

Jonathan se laissa tomber à mes cotés avec Barbara et Julia. Il serra la main de Louis, qui était bien plus intéressé par le match que par leur présence.

« - Salut, souris-je. Quoi de neuf ?

\- Tranquille, répondit Julia. T'es toujours sous surveillance ?

J'en reniflai, irritée. J'avais presque oublié la surveillance des Poufsouffles ! Cela m'avait profondément énervée la veille alors que je voulais m'aérer dans le parc.

« - Bon, c'est ridicule. Je peux quand même aller faire du patin sur le Lac Noir ! M'étais-je exclamée les mains sur les hanches.

\- Oui mais pas toute seule, ronchonna Cédric en réponse.

Il était assis sur un fauteuil de la salle commune et lisait un livre sur la magie noire qu'il avait réussi à emprunter dans la réserve de la bibliothèque en prétextant des recherches sur la seconde tâche. Le reste de la salle commune était aussi blasée que lui. Cette surprotection commençait à me courir sur le haricot. Cela faisait trois jours que j'étais enfermée dans les quartiers des Poufsouffles, sinon j'étais à la bibliothèque. Depuis le bal de Noël, je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans la Salle Sur Demande car j'avais plutôt envie de profiter de mes vacances. J'étais sans doute plus âgée mentalement mais j'avais envie d'être insouciante quand même !

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut pour me lâcher la grappe ? Je comprends qu'on soit en alerte jaune mais...

\- Alerte jaune, faillit s'étrangler Lydia Cameron qui était assise à coté de Cédric alors que Susan étouffait un rire.

\- Oui alerte jaune. Bref, je sais que je suis encore en danger et blablabla, mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Qu'on va me balancer au calmar géant ?

Les Poufsouffles s'échangèrent un regard. Mais c'est qu'ils y croiraient !

\- Il y aura beaucoup trop de témoins ! Essayai-je de désamorcer.

\- On s'en fiche, répliqua Zacharias Smith qui apparut derrière moi. On te rappelle que McLaggen s'est pris un renvoi de plus d'une semaine ! Les Gryffondors ont pas trop apprécié !

Oh c'était donc pour cela que je ne l'avais pas vu dans les couloirs ?

\- Sans parler des Serpentards qui hésiteront pas à te balancer des sorts dès que tu aura le dos tourné ! Tu es leur cible favorite en ce moment.

\- Vous êtes paranos, sifflais sifflai-je.

\- Tu l'es aussi normalement, lança Susan.

\- Tant que tu ne sais pas te défendre correctement, on ne te laisse pas sortir seule dans les couloirs, répliqua Cédric.

\- C'est notre décision finale Aurélia.

Je lâchai une exclamation de rage et me dirigeais vers ma chambre quand je m'arrêtai devant l'escalier et me tournai avec une étincelle de génie rougeoyant probablement dans les yeux. Cédric et les autres Poufsouffles se tendirent. Ils connaissaient trop bien mes excentricités.

« - Et si je m'améliore en Défense ?

\- Tu as de graves lacunes, appuya Cédric. »

Il avait raison. On s'était entraînés avant le bal, et j'étais systématiquement battue par lui, Harry,et même Julia car je n'avais aucun réflexe. Si je m'étais débrouillée dernièrement, notamment au début de l'année, c'était parce que mes agresseurs n'étaient pas sérieux. Maintenant on me ramasserait à la petite cuillère. J'étais une étudiante de la patience. Je pensais compliqué, pas simple. C'est pour cela que j'étais une tronche en Arithmancie, Runes et même Métamorphose. Je ratais les trucs les plus évidents et ça rendait mes profs fous. Surtout Rogue.

Je revins à moi. Je n'étais pas loin d'imploser, mais apparemment tant que j'étais avec quelqu'un tout allait bien. Mon frère était doué en Défense donc ils n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de mettre un Poufsouffle de garde.

« - Je vais devoir m'entraîner plus durement, marmonnai-je alors que Julia avait éclaté de rire.

Louis se tourna vers moi.

\- Il y a de très bons livres en art de combat dans ma salle commune. Tu les veux ?

\- Déjà lus, répliquai-je. La théorie c'est bon. C'est la pratique qui pêche.

\- Normal. Tu réfléchis trop, me tança Jonathan. Il faut que tu lâches prise.

\- J'ai pas un interrupteur pour ça, Jo !

Louis leva un sourcil.

« - C'est ça. Tu es capable de tourner Berserk ! J'ai des souvenirs parlants.

\- C'est pas la même chose.

\- Peut-être que la méthode de l'école est pas la bonne pour toi, hasarda Barbara. Parfois regarder le problème d'un seul angle ne permet pas de voir qu'il existe un autre chemin...

\- Faut aussi que tu travailles ton endurance, ajouta mon frère, c'est pas avec ton souffle actuel que tu tiendras devant qui que ce soit. »

Ce petit imbécile était évidemment dans le vrai. Je remerciai Barb. La théorie c'était fait mais j'avais besoin de plus de pratique, il me fallait quelqu'un d'impitoyable et de fort... Quel dommage que Funi ou un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix ne soit pas disponible, mais franchement ces derniers étaient trop faibles. L'honneur des Gryffondors était un vrai problème. Ils ne réfléchissaient pas stratégiquement et j'étais aussi tombée dans le panneau. C'était pour cela qu'alors que je m'étais promis que j'allais devenir plus forte dès le moment où j'avais posé le pied dans ce château, rien n'avait changé. Je ne me sentais pas plus performante car j'avais adopté la même méthode, les mêmes pièges.

\- ET IL BLOQUE, s'égosilla Lee Jordan ! Le gardien de Durmstrang, Aleksei Von Irkov est un véritable mur, c'est le troisième tir qui ne rentre pas !

Je voyais sans regarder la foule nordique hurler de joie en brandissant leurs fanions aux couleurs de leur école alors que les élèves de Poudlard étaient sur le point d'imploser.

« - J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais... ALLEZ PUCEY ! Hurla mon frère.

\- Quel dommage que Flint ne soit plus là, soupira Julia. Il lui aurait mis la pâtée.

Funi ne m'avait poussée que pour l'Occlumencie et ne m'avait pas empêchée de demander de l'aide à mon frère ou à mes camarades. Car il savait que ce n'était pas une vraie défense. Ce château ne possédait PAS un de vrai enseignement en Défense, même Croupton était trop doux et se concentrait sur de la stupidité. Mais Tonks était Auror, Black avait un entraînement d'Auror. Lupin était prof, donc avait bénéficié d'un enseignement de compréhension de la magie noire en études supérieures cela semblait évident... Avec un tel niveau abyssal dans cette discipline, qui dans l'école pouvait m'apprendre à taper sans aucune pitié ?

Jo se pencha alors vers moi.

« - Réunion en salle Ecarlate ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Pas avant mon rendez-vous avec mon contact, dis-je avec autorité. J'ai besoin de réponses...

C'est alors qu'une lumière apparut dans mon cerveau embrumé par les cris des spectateurs. Une personne pouvait sans doute me dire ce qu'il se passait.

« - Aleksei ! Appelai-je en courant dans les couloirs de l'école.

Le garçon russe se tourna vers moi alors qu'il sortait du vestiaire du stade. Le match avait été gagné par Durmstrang d'une courte tête. Cho s'était fait chiper le Vif d'Or sous le nez. J'avoue avoir cruellement ri.

« - Te voilà enfin ! M'écriai-je, Félicitations pour le match, c'était bien joué.

\- Merci mais... on se connait... ?

Je me figeai. Aleksei me regardait véritablement perplexe, le regard confus mais avec une ombre de politesse.

« - On s'est vus au bal...

Ma voix disparut vite dans ma gorge à mesure que je réalisais que la personne devant moi ne me connaissait pas. Il semblait avoir complètement oublié mon existence.

« - Je... Désolée. Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, j'avais déjà quitté les lieux et était sortie du stade de Quidditch. La personne que j'avais rencontrée lors du Bal de Noël était soit un jumeau diabolique soit... Un agent qui avait usé d'un sortilège de Métamorphose ou de Polynectar... Et je penchais pour la deuxième hypothèse. J'en soupirai de rage. C'était mal barré.

La soirée du Nouvel An se passa sans encombre. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées, assise sur un fauteuil de la salle commune des Poufsouffles, alors que toute la maison dansait sur du Wizard Rock. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, je regardais chacune des silhouettes dans la maison. Chacun d'entre eux pourrait être un agent des Mystères. Franchement, j'étais réellement sur le point de devenir paranoïaque. Okay, je l'étais déjà avant mais là j'atteignais un point de non-retour.

Aleksei ou l'homme qui s'était fait passer pour lui m'avait bien eue. Sans parler de cette incroyable manière que les gens avaient de faire du Polynectar… Cela m'étonnait que des détraqués n'utilisent pas cette potion pour recommencer une nouvelle vie quelque part... Voldemort était vraiment un mégalomaniaque de compet'.

Deux Biéraubeurres apparurent devant moi. Je relevai les yeux. Jo m'adressa un sourire taquin alors que Zelda m'assassinait du regard dans son dos. J'en soupirai mais pris quand même la bouteille que mon ami m'avait offerte. Je vis Zelda renifler et s'en aller autre part.

« - Tu as l'air pensive, me dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

\- Je le suis toujours.

\- Ah ça... s'esclaffa Jo. Ne pense pas trop quand même, ce serait terrible d'avoir une crampe au cerveau.

Je lui adressai un regard courroucé qui le fit rire aux éclats. Je préférai boire à ma bouteille en silence. Jo se contenta de me regarder, avec une pointe de curiosité.

\- Allez.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as besoin de parler, c'est évident. Et tu es hyper nulle pour garder ce qui te travaille trop longtemps.

\- C'est pas vrai...

\- Je te connais Auré. Ne pas dire ce qui te travaille tant que ça ne fait de mal à personne, tu as du mal. Par contre pour le reste tu es une tombe...

Je voulus répliquer, mais... Il avait raison. Bordel. J'étais donc si transparente ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour mon contact.

\- Au Département des Mystères ?

\- Ouais... dis-je en serrant des dents. Celui-là même.

Jo hocha la tête. Il attendait la suite de mon exposé. Je le lui donnais de mauvaise grâce.

\- Il n'a pas répondu à mes dernières lettres. Je commence à imaginer une fuite au Ministère.

\- T'es pas un peu paranoïaque ? Il pourrait juste fêter Noël et le Nouvel An... Comme nous.  
Je ris sans joie.

\- Ouais... Non.

Jo roula des yeux mais hocha lentement la tête comme pour réfléchir à une réponse adéquate. Puis... Livra son diagnostic.

\- Attends sa prochaine correspondance. Si ça n'arrive pas... Contacte-le directement.

\- Ça va être compliqué de quitter Poudlard et de cacher mon absence...

\- On te couvrira.

Je me tournai alors vers lui, surprise comme jamais. Jo souriait tout en buvant sa bouteille de Bierraubeurre. Cette loyauté. Aucune question. Wow.

\- Merci Jo. »

 **Janvier**

«- Alors voilà. J'ai fait une liste de choses dont on aura besoin dans les semaines qui viennent.

Les cours avaient repris depuis quelques jours et le groupe en entier était présent dans la Salle Sur Demande qui avait revêtu l'apparence d'un salon chaleureux. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à leur dire, ainsi j'avais préféré un endroit adéquat. Harry et Cédric étaient assis sur un fauteuil avec Hermione. Jo, Julie et Barbara sur un autre et Eddie et Katie avaient préféré un fauteuil chacun. J'étais debout, les mains sur les hanches avec un léger sourire. La période des fêtes avait été salvatrice, j'avais maintenant le feu sacré.

« - Nous avons besoin de savoir comment nous battre.

\- Ça on le sait, répliqua Cédric.

\- Oui mais pas comme ça. »

Je balayai la salle d'un regard décidé.

« - Je vais être très crue. Tel que nous sommes aujourd'hui (et je m'incluais dedans), les Mangemorts nous ramasseront à la petite cuillère. Il s'agit d'être de véritables guerriers. De laisser la pitié au vestiaire et de faire le job. La générosité de Poufsouffle ou la noblesse des Gryffondors, nous la jetons à la poubelle.

\- Tu nous demandes de penser comme des Serpentards ? Lâcha Katie d'un ton acide.

Je me tournai vers elle, le regard flamboyant de défi.

\- Tout à fait. Avec ce qui nous attend, nous avons intérêt à être impitoyables.

\- Et ce qui nous attend... Va-t-on enfin le savoir?

\- Et bien... oui. C'est ma résolution de cette année. »

Cela leur coupa à tous le sifflet ! AHA ! Ça vous en bouche un coin hein ?

J'en souris alors que je me laissais tomber sur le fauteuil couleur lie de vin devant la cheminée et croisais les doigts.

« - Bon. On va commencer par le début. Il était une fois, un mec qui s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus communément connu sous le nom de...

\- Voldemort, lâcha Harry.

\- Oui. Super blaze n'est-ce pas ? Au delà du mythe de connard qu'il s'est construit suite à ses pérégrinations dans le côté obscur de la force... Ah ? Navrée je ne pense pas que vous ayez cette référence ? Eddie ?

\- Meilleur film du monde.

\- Bravo mon gars. Enfin bref, il est humain. Et ça le fait chier. La magie peut faire beaucoup de choses mais elle ne peut pas rendre immortel, c'est impossible. Petit Tom s'est donc pris cette terrible vérité dans la tronche et a essayé de tricher un tit peu pour durer... Et il a réussi.

Cela jeta un froid. Cédric pâlit ainsi qu'Harry. Hermione réfléchissait tellement vite que ses mains en tremblaient, quant à Eddie normalement si cynique, il en ouvrit la bouche en grand. Jo et Julia étaient étonnement assez calmes, mais Barbara serrait un coussin contre son cœur. Ouais. C'était chaud à annoncer.

« - Il a créé des Horcruxes.

Hermione s'était penchée en avant.

\- Plus précisément, Lord Voldemort Ier a déchiré son âme en sept morceaux et les a consignés dans sept contenants. Objets, êtres vivants. J'ai la localisation des sept... Enfin à peu près.

\- A peu près ? Comment ça à peu près ? Éclata Eddie en se levant de son siège.

\- Du calme Carmichael, le rappela Jo à l'ordre.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais se rassit tout en me regardant. Je soupirai.

\- J'ai une connaissance accrue. D'un certain futur.

\- On le saura, soupira Julia.

\- Stop le cynisme, grondai-je. Bref, je peux savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans un certain futur. Je dis certain, car il est en effet basé sur des décisions, des actions et des évènements donnés à un instant T. Chaque information que je donne, chaque action que je fais avec la connaissance de ce futur peut le changer, OR, là maintenant tout de suite, NOUS NE LE VOULONS PAS. »

J'avais lâché ces derniers mots avec une forte intonation. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent. TOUS. Sinon c'était la merde et je ne pouvais le permettre.

\- Harry était destiné à participer à la Coupe ainsi que Cédric. Il était destiné à être conseillé par Maugrey Fol Œil et aller au terme de sa compétition. C'est comme ça, et ça ne doit pas changer.

\- Pourquoi ? Souffla Barbara.

\- Car en suivant ces évènements, ce qui est supposé arriver autour de ceux-là arriveront, et ainsi les contenants des Horcruxes seront tous à des endroits connus à un instant T. Et à ce moment précis, nous pourrons agir. Nous pourrons les détruire.

\- Nous ? Détruire Vous-savez-qui ? Faillit s'étrangler Jo.

\- Oui. Nous, appuyai-je. Les contenants ont été faits avec de la grande magie noire, mais sont plus fragiles que vous le pensez. Avec les bons outils, nous pourrons les détruire... Normalement, nous n'aurions pas dû en arriver là mais... J'ai bien peur de ne plus avoir le choix.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Harry d'une voix forte.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il me fixait d'un regard froid comme la glace de ses deux émeraudes flamboyantes. Cela me transperça. Ce Harry Potter était fichtrement effrayant, j'avais peur d'avoir réveillé son caractère impitoyable mais... N'était-ce pas mon objectif ?

\- Je crois que mon contact au Département des Mystères a été compromis, dis-je finalement. Il est un agent très bon dans ce qu'il fait mais l'idéologie de Voldemort fait son bout de chemin dans les bureaux du Ministère, même dans la sûreté du monde magique. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que nous devons être prêts à prendre le flambeau et à être d'autant plus rapides pour les détruire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nous avons les outils, je peux anticiper certains mouvements de crétin en chef mais d'abord il faudra être forts, c'est pour cela que j'ai plusieurs pistes.

Je levai un de mes doigts :

\- Un. Harry, j'ai besoin que tu m'ouvres la Chambre des Secrets, il faut que je récupère des crochets du Basilic.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avec surprise.

\- Le venin, dit Hermione brusquement inspirée. Il peut détruire tout ainsi que...

\- Les Horcruxes, achevai-je. Ce sera une opération délicate, mais nous allons filtrer le poison afin de le mettre sur des lames. Ainsi nous aurons des armes anti-Horcruxes sous la main, prêtes à toutes éventualités.

C'est alors qu'Hermione et Harry comprirent. Les deux amis se regardèrent. Je vis exactement le fil de leur pensée.

\- Oui, dis-je enfin... Le journal était un Horcruxe.

Les deux Gryffondors pâlirent alors que le reste de la salle restait confuse. Je soupirai légèrement. Il fallait continuer ma liste de choses à faire.

\- Deux. Nous avons besoin d'une cargaison pleine de potions prête à usage. Potions de soin, Polynectar. Il me faut une équipe prête à faire toute la liste que j'ai a à donner. Il faudra aussi apprendre les sorts de guérison. Barb ? Julia ?

Mes deux amies étaient les plus douées en Potions. Elle s'échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête en chœur. Eddie leva la main.

\- Je fournirais la plupart des ingrédients. Mon trafic prend de l'essor et les jumeaux Weasley ont ce qu'il me faut en rab.

\- Parfait. Ah, et dis-leur que je voudrais leur parler. Ils sont sur le point d'inventer quelque chose qui me sera bien utile.

Eddie fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête quand même.

\- Trois. Il me faut des informations exhaustives sur les serpents.

\- Les Serpentards, tu veux dire ? dit Katie.

\- Non. Les serpents. Un des Horcruxes est le serpent apprivoisé de V. Il est dangereux, je veux savoir s'il y a quelque chose qui le rendrait un chouia moins dangereux pour avoir une ouverture.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit Jo. Tout ce qui a trait à la recherche est mon rayon. Autre chose ?

\- Oui. Je voudrais savoir si les Gryffondors ont vraiment une armurerie ?

Harry, Hermione et Katie sourirent en chœur.

\- C'est un mythe tu sais, m'informa Hermione.

\- Ainsi que la Chambre des Secrets, répliquai-je. Ne me dis pas que tu ne crois pas ce que dis L'histoire de Poudlard ?

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté. Songeuse.

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

\- Si ce n'est pas l'armurerie des Gryff... Ce sera l'épée de Gryffondor. Or, je me vois mal braquer le bureau de Dumbledore pour aller la chercher.

\- Ne faudrait-il pas le mettre au courant ? Hasarda Cédric. Dumbledore est un puissant sorcier.

\- J'ai de bonnes et excellentes raisons de te dire NON, répondis-je d'un ton définitif. Il sera le dernier ressort.

Le groupe s'échangea un regard ce qui me fit râler à haute voix.

\- Je n'ai juste pas le temps de TOUT vous expliquer. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Si vous ne voulez pas aider, j'ai appris à jeter le sort d'oubliettes, et je n'hésiterais pas à l'utiliser ! »

Cela fit baisser l'ambiance de cinquante degrés. Harry soupira.

\- Très bien. Autre chose ?

Je clignai des les yeux sous le cynisme, mais ne le pris pas pour moi. C'était beaucoup à envisager.

\- Il me faut un moyen de communication discret. Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers moi avec espoir.

\- Tu es chargée de le mettre en place. Pense au sortilège Protéiforme. Ah, et au fait, il faudrait que tu demandes à Viktor Krum quelques informations sur son cursus de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Il n'a pas de cours comme cela, corrigea la lionne. Il a des cours d'Art du Combat.

\- Parfait ! Demande-lui comment ça se passe, ce qui m'amène au reste d'entre vous...

Les autres se tendirent.

\- Plus tôt, j'ai dit qu'il nous faudra être impitoyables. Et bien, nous le serons. Nous allons apprendre à nous battre, avec et sans baguettes. Apprendre à tomber et à nous relever. Coups de poing, coups de pied. La Salle s'occupera de nous générer ce dont nous avons besoin. Tous les soirs, il faudra au moins une heure d'entraînement pour chacun d'entre nous. Il faut qu'on soit plus endurant, plus flexibles, plus forts. Et croyez-moi, nous allons souffrir... Même moi. Il y a des livres d'Art du Combat des Gryff ainsi que les entraînements des Aurors.

Le groupe hocha la tête comme un seul homme. J'en respirai, soulagée. Harry et Cédric s'échangèrent un regard éloquent. Hermione prenait déjà des notes.

Une nouvelle année égal une nouvelle résolution. Il fallait seulement croire en soi. Game on.

 _« - Funestar._

 _Il se tourna vers l'homme au manteau noir qui le regardait_ _,_ _inquiet. Funestar se détendit alors qu'il reconnaissait l'inconnu._

 _\- Merci d'être venu._

 _\- Je ne peux rien te refuser Saul. Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- J'ai fait une grande erreur, répondit la Langue-de-Plomb. Une erreur qui me coûtera la vie... Je vais sans doute mourir avant début janvier. J'ai besoin... que tu entres en contact avec Mlle Ruva, que tu la protèges de loin et que tu mènes la mission à terme._

 _\- Je suis un agent dormant. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi..._ _Officiellement_ _tout_ _du_ _moins._

 _Funestar hocha la tête doucement et souleva son pull. L'homme en noir eut un mouvement de recul. Une énorme tâche noire semblable à de l'encre de chine couvrait la moitié du torse de la Langue-de-Plomb._

 _\- Magie noire ?_

 _\- Tu connais cette magie, siffla Funestar._

 _\- J'aurais voulu l'oublier, ronchonna l'homme._

 _\- Ruva est en danger. Le_ _Département tout entier_ _est compromis. Il faut la protéger. Elle est la seule à pouvoir arrêter ce qui est sur le point de se produire._

 _\- Vas-tu enfin me le dire ?_

 _\- Tu le sais déjà. »_

 _L'homme en noir se figea. Ses poings se serrèrent de dégoût, ses yeux clairs se fronçant dans une furieuse expression._

 _« - J'ai changé ton nom et ton identité pour ton bien et parce que tu me l'avais demandé avant de disparaître._

 _\- Mes souvenirs ne sont toujours pas_ _revenus_ _, objecta l'homme._

 _\- Il le faudra bien._

 _\- Je ne le souhaite pas._

 _\- Je le sais. Mais vas-tu réellement me priver de ma dernière volonté ? »_

 _L'homme resta immobile, ses émotions avaient quitté son visage. Un visage plutôt jeune, dans la trentaine. Des traits fins qui lui_ _donnaient_ _l'air plus juvénile que son âge réel. Des_ _mèches_ _corbeaux tombantes, la peau lunaire. Son visage, seul Funestar le connaissait. Il l'oubliait parfois, toujours avec sa flasque de Polynectar dans sa poche. Il était un agent qui changeait d'apparence pour ses missions. Il n'avait pas d'identité propre. Il l'avait jetée au feu._

 _« - Es-tu prêt... ? Spectre ? »_

 _Funestar avait utilisé son nom de code pour signifier le dernier ordre qu'il lui donnait. Le Spectre hocha lentement la tête et sortit sa baguette._

 _« - Je suis navré, Saul._

 _\- Prends soi de Ruva._

 _\- C'est une jeune fille étonnante, sourit largement le Spectre._

 _Funestar sourit en retour et s'assit sur son fauteuil près de sa cheminée. Le Spectre leva alors sa baguette :_

 _\- Bonne nuit mon ami. »_

 _Et un éclair verdoyant illumina le salon de la Langue-De-Plomb._

* * *

 _Voilàa! On y croit pour la suite! Passez de bonnes fêtes !_


	6. No Mourners, No Funerals

_Et on y est... Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire pour beaucoup de raisons._

 _La première étant que j'ai perdu TOUT ce que j'avais écrit suite à un dysfonctionnement de mon ordinateur. J'ai donc TOUT perdu, les autres fanfics incluses._

 _La deuxième... j'écris un OS en ce moment, et cet OS m'a_ _fait_ _prendre conscience que certaines choses que j'avais calculé pour plus tard_ _devraient_ _devaient_ _arriver plus tôt... Ainsi. On y est._

 _C'est un chapitre massif, qui va vous_ _reveler_ _révéler_ _beaucoup de choses sur Aurélia, le Spectre et Funestar._

 _Yall not ready._

 **Chapitre 6 : No Mourners, No Funerals**

 _Saul Funestar n'était pas une âme solitaire mais indépendant_ _e_ _._

 _Il avait passé toute sa scolarité à Poudlard à lire des livres,_ _à_ _se cultiver, souvent seul dans le parc ou dans une salle de classe vide. Il n'aimait pas la foule, il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde mais n'était pas attaché à qui que ce soit. Mère seule, père qu'il n'a jamais connu... Il n'avait jamais eu de peine de cœur, Funestar ne comprenait pas l'idée même de relations romantiques._

 _A la sortie de Poudlard, il entra dans le Département des Mystères en section recherches et se prit d'intérêt pour la magie et la recherche temporelle. Saul Funestar était l'un des rares chercheurs à être allé dans le monde moldu pour étayer ses thèses. Entre_ _la théorie des cordes et la physique quantique, il se rendit vite compte que les moldus étaient aussi avancés que les sorciers sur le sujet et_ _en_ _put_ _en_ _faire la démonstration plusieurs fois. On le prit pour un original ou un cinglé, surtout alors que la guerre arrivait à peine à son terme. On essaya de le faire rentrer dans le rang en le mutant dans le Département des Opérations, qui dirigeait les Langues-De-Plomb Briseurs de Sorts en mission. Funestar se résigna alors et seul, continua à faire son job sans s'attacher à qui que ce soit._

 _La guerre prit fin, il voulut croire à un changement, on lui refusa la possibilité d'ouvrir un Département Magico-Scientifique. Encore une frustration, ce système était trop ancré dans la domination des Puristes et rien ne le ferait bouger._

 _Funestar était un chercheur, un scientifique, pas un guerrier ou un révolutionnaire. Trop de personnes étaient fatiguées par la guerre et les Puristes avaient profité de tout cela pour mater toute évolution vers un monde plus ouvert et juste._

 _Pour le faire taire, on approuva finalement son transfert dans le Département Temporel en tant qu'assistant du Directeur Temporel de l'époque, Archidéus Kirke. Funestar s'en contenta, il se brida... Il en devint médisant._

 _Puis, alors qu'il faisait ses cartons pour aller dans le Département Temporel, on lui demanda de fermer un dossier. Celui mené par l'agent Spectre, un agent spécialiste du renseignement qui n'avait aucune identité connue. Le John Doe du service... et son seul ami. Mais cela était une autre histoire, pour une autre fois._

 _La première fois que Funestar aperçut Aurélia, elle flottait au_ _-_ _dessus de la maison des Ruva,_ _en_ _hurlant à la mort. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient comme des ampoules et des éclairs bleuâtres_ _entourant_ _entouraient_ _ses mains comme des menottes magiques. Les trois autres membres de sa famille étaient sur le toit, protégés derrière un sort de protection développé par la baguette de la digne Annabelle Ruva_ _mais_ _tandis qu'ils_ _essayaient de la_ _faire_ _descendre en lui lançant une corde. Oh Merlin._

 _Après l'avoir faite descendre et emmenée à St-Mangouste_ _ou_ _où_ _une unité d'urgence avait été déployée, Funestar passa trois jours à observer Aurélia Ruva alors qu'elle faisait exploser_ _de s_ _a_ _magie dans la salle. C'était comme regarder le centre d'un cyclone, une puissance magique incommensurable dont une partie était compressée en elle et une plus massive diffusée dans l'air. On lançait n'importe quel projectile vers elle, il disparaissait sans aucune trace. Il n'y avait pas de transformation ou de de destruction. Il s'agissait d'une compression spatiale... Elle était en plein milieu d'une dimension spatio-temporelle séparée de leur plan à la superficie d'une salle ! Incroyable !_

 _Puis, enfin_ _elle_ _revient_ _revint et_ _Funestar regarda les Guérisseurs prendre le relais, enfin soulagés qu'elle soit enfin stable et_ _rentra chez lui pour piquer un somme._

 _Leur première rencontre fut... édifiante._

 _Funestar était entré dans la chambre de St-Mangouste pour s'apercevoir qu'Aurélia Ruva avait disparue. Perplexe, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas avec sa famille et qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital en toute discrétion. Long soupir. Il n'avait pas vu ça venir._

 _Il retrouva la jeune fille en plein monde moldu_ _,_ _ce qui fit grincer des dents toutes les Langue_ _s_ _-De-Plomb qui étaient dans son unité à sa recherche. Ce fut le Spectre qui la trouva en premier, il resta en arrière sous l'apparence d'une vieille dame et observa la situation avec un grand intérêt._

 _Funestar s'approcha d'Aurélia qui regardait les écrans de Picadilly Circus, les yeux écarquillés comme un hibou. Elle était crispée et complètement paumée, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là. Le sorcier_ _,_ _habillé plutôt élégamment sous un manteau noir comme toutes les autres Langue_ _s_ _-De-Plomb, toussota pour signaler sa présence._

 _La jeune Ruva se tourna instantanément vers lui, comme si elle était prête à lui donner un coup de poing au nez._

 _\- Bonjour, Mlle Ruva. Nous vous avons cherché partout._

 _Aurélia recula d'un pas en serrant sa main. Funestar ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire. Voilà une situation qu'il n'avait pas_ _vue_ _vu_ _arriver_ _(venir ?)_ _._

 _\- Que voulez-vous ?_

 _\- Juste vous ramener à l'hôpital. Votre corps est encore faible, il a besoin de soins, répondit Funestar avec patience._

 _\- C'est un mensonge... Vous voulez me disséquer dans une de vos salles et m'utiliser comme cobaye, siffla-t-elle._

 _Funestar fronça les sourcils. Aurélia Ruva avait dit au personnel médical qu'elle souffrait d'amnésie, mais quelque chose le turlupina_ _it_ _._

 _\- Vous savez donc... qui je représente ?_

 _\- Mes parents ont glissé quelques mots._

 _\- Vous en savez bien plus._

 _Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Aurélia perdit sa peur_ _en_ _un court instant_ _,_ _et_ _Funestar put apercevoir une grande ironie moqueuse dans ses yeux. Tiens ?_

 _\- Je ne vous suivrez pas._

 _\- J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix._

 _\- Je peux hurler maintenant et faire en sorte que les Moldus nous voient. Nous parlons d'un endroit central de Londres où des centaines de personnes passent chaque jour... Je ne pense pas que les Oubliators pourront s'occuper d'autant de monde._

 _\- Cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous ramener._

 _\- Oh certainement, mais voyez-vous... j'aime le chaos._

 _Funestar fronça d'autant plus ses sourcils. Aurélia Ruva était une enfant qui avait été décrite_ _comme_ _plutôt sensible mais amusante par ses parents. Ce qu'il avait devant lui… C'était autre chose. Une personne qui s'exprimait_ _de manière incisive_ _et sans aucun mensonge. C'était... Une carte piège de première catégorie._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas Aurélia Ruva._

 _Aurélia se figea un court instant et sourit légèrement._

 _\- Je ne le suis plus. »_

 _Elle refusa d'ajouter un mot mais ne fit pas le scandale qu'elle avait promis. Funestar vit qu'elle le regardait avec un intérêt non feint, comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Ainsi soit-il, il lui en donnera_ _it_ _la possibilité._

 _Il passa la soirée à éplucher des dossiers..._ _Et_ _trouva un seul cas similaire à celui d'Aurélia. En conclut qu'elle_ _était_ _sans doute une nouvelle exception de la loi du temps et de l'espace. Elle était une fusion, mais_ _pour cela_ _il devait en être sûr à cent pourcent._

 _Leur première réunion fut silencieuse. Aurélia refusa purement et simplement de parler. Funestar lui_ _offra_ _offrit_ _du thé et l'observa dans son bureau. Aurélia lisait un livre sous son nez avec une impolitesse délibérée. Elle était plongée dans une méthode de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, chapitre self-défense. Funestar réfléchit_ _en silence._

 _Il avait entre-aperçu une_ _guerrière_ _lors de leur première discussion. Elle ne faisait que l'approuver. Avait-elle vu un monde en guerre ? Venait-elle d'un monde en guerre ?_

 _Leur deuxième_ _rencontre_ _fut l'occasion de l'entendre parler pour la première fois. Funestar l'amadoua en lui donnant un livre d'Art du Combat utilisé par les Aurors. Aurélia leva un sourcil mais parcourut le recueil._

 _\- Intéressant, lâcha-t-elle._

 _\- C'est le livre de chevet du Directeur de Département, il pense le faire entrer dans la nouvelle formation. Il est dur mais efficace._

 _Aurélia hocha frénétiquement la tête en approuvant. Funestar essaya alors :_

 _\- Pourquoi tant d'intérêt pour ces disciplines ? Nourrissez-vous le projet d'être Auror ?_

 _\- Plutôt crever, laissa-t-elle échapper._

 _Funestar leva un sourcil. Donc, c'était une personne qui se préparait à se battre sans pour autant nourrir le projet d'être une guerrière. Elle_ _l'est_ _le faisait_ _par nécessité._

 _\- Donc... Vous n'avez pas le choix._

 _Elle se figea et regarda Funestar qui la détaillait du regard. Elle ferma le livre brutalement._

 _\- Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot, Funestar. Vous n'êtes_ _pas_ _ni_ _bête ni stupide. Vous me percez à jour depuis le jour un, mais je ne suis pas dans une salle où vos collègues me dissèquent le cerveau. Donc..._ _où_ _Ou_ _vous me mentez et en ce moment je suis surveillée par une vingtaine de Langue_ _s_ _-De-Plomb qui attendent de tirer sur moi à vue_ _et_ _avant de_ _m'enfermer dans une cellule de votre musée des horreurs OU vous êtes réellement intéressé par ce que je suis._

 _\- Aucun humain n'est hermétique, répondit Funestar avec calme. Et vous ne l'êtes certainement pas. En bataille explosive vous manqueriez sérieusement de flegme._

 _Aurélia ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux._

 _\- C'est donnant-donnant. Je ne me révèle pas sans quelque chose en retour._

 _\- Je vous écoute._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_

 _Funestar hésita. Mais Aurélia Ruva_ _la_ _le_ _regardait avec interrogation. Elle testait_ _la_ _sa_ _confiance. Elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait se confier._ _La_ _Langue-De-Plomb soupira et hocha légèrement la tête._

 _\- Vous êtes une fusion spatio-temporelle. En clair, votre âme a été transportée d'une autre dimension ou une autre temporalité pour s'insérer ici. Il se pourrait que l'âme que vous avez remplacée soit à votre place dans votre corps d'origine ou supprimée... Il y a beaucoup d'hypothèses mais il_ _n'y a eu_ _qu'un seul autre cas_ _par le passé_ _. Ainsi... Venez-vous d'un futur proche ou d'un passé ? D'un monde avec ou sans magie ? »_

 _Aurélia avait le souffle coupé. Elle en fit tomber son livre. Funestar baissa_ _ses_ _les_ _yeux. Il avait tapé juste._

 _« - J'étais apprentie chimiste, lâcha-t-elle bien plus tard. »_

 _Elle lui confia la vérité, ils mettaient leur plan en place pour se battre au moment venu._

 _« - A votre avis... Est-ce qu'il y a une raison à mon arrivée dans votre monde ?_

 _Funestar se pencha en arrière_ _,_ _l'air songeur_ _,_ _et regarda Aurélia qui était assise sur le fauteuil en face de lui. L'été était vibrant de couleur et la chaleur faisait étouffer les Londoniens qui se promenaient dehors. Les deux personnes, le docteur et l'adolescente_ _,_ _buvaient_ _du thé glacé à l'abri dans l'ombre de la maison._

 _\- Votre prédécesseur... Némo... venait aussi du futur. Il était d'un monde plus avancé de 100 ans. Lui aussi avait posé la même question, et... Nous n'avons jamais eu de réponse._

 _Aurélia baissa la tête légèrement._

 _\- Cependant..._

 _Elle croisa ses doigts._

 _\- Il était arrivé lors d'une période déterminante dans l'histoire sorcière. C'était à l'apogée des guerres contre les gobelins. Némo avait joué une part confidentielle mais déterminante lors de la rédaction des traités de paix._ _Il avait été en avance sur son temps comme beaucoup dirait, avait prédit des événement_ _s_ _et retourné l'histoire à notre avantage... même les considérations des gobelins sont moindres que la nôtre. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes là pour une raison, mais nous en avons assurément trouvé une._

 _\- M'en parlez pas, grommela Aurélia._

 _Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de sujet, cela la faisait bouillonner. Funestar laissa apparaître un léger sourire._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas très honnête._

 _Aurélia se redressa_ _,_ _assez surprise et étonnée._

 _\- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _\- Vous vous battez contre votre nature profonde. Je suis heureux de voir que mes suggestions et mes plans vous permettent de concentrer votre énergie, mais... trop vous brider pourrait être destructeur pour vous._

 _\- Vous ne savez rien._

 _\- Dites-le moi alors... J'ai promis de ne rien révéler de nos entretiens, n'avez-vous pas confiance en moi ?_

 _\- Non. Je n'ai pas CONFIANCE en moi._

 _Un silence souligna les paroles que la jeune Aurélia Ruva avait lâché avec froideur. Soudainement, Funestar vit. Il vit les traits d'une jeune femme de 25 ans coincée dans le corps d'une ado_ _de_ _dix ans plus jeune qu'elle._

 _\- Mon énergie je la concentre en ce moment-même pour ne pas m'effondrer. Je... Je me sens inutile, je me sens faible et tout ce qu'il se passe autour de nous me fait bondir. Le pire... c'est que je_ _ne_ _peux rien faire pour changer quoi que ce soit, car toute la légitimité que j'avais ENFIN en tant qu'adulte... Je l'ai perdue._

 _Funestar hocha légèrement la tête et croisa ses doigts_ _sur_ _ses genoux alors qu'Aurélia ramenait les siens devant elle._

 _\- Vous vous sentez décalée..._

 _\- Je vais entrer dans une école. Je vais forcément être décalée, répliqua-t-elle. Je ne pourrais pas être moi-même. Je devrais mentir à toutes ces personnes! Même aux plus concernés._

 _\- Vous_ _en_ _n'_ _êtes pas obligée._

 _Silence. Aurélia ouvrit grand les yeux mais Funestar était très sérieux._

 _\- Notre plan ? Vous l'avez oublié, bégaya-t-elle._

 _\- Pas du tout, mais je préfère que vous soyez en accord avec qui vous êtes plutôt que vous_ _ne_ _deveniez une personne malheureuse que vous ne reconnaîtriez pas dans une glace. Vous êtes généreuse, ouverte et honnête. Vous demander de devenir quelqu'un d'autre sera terrible pour votre psyché et votre capacité à gérer la situation. Cela vous briserai._

 _\- Si je dis la vérité, le plan tombera par terre, s'écria Aurélia._

 _\- Peut-être. Ou il pourra_ _it_ _marcher_ _car vous serez là, appuya Funestar. Aussi, je suis extrêmement blessé par vos propos. On dirait que vous croyez_ _que vous êtes_ _être_ _toute seule._

 _Funestar se pencha un peu en avant._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas seule. Si vous vous trompez, nous chercherons une solution, si quelque chose m'arrive, j'ai pris des dispositions, sans vous ou sans moi... le plan ira à son terme. NOUS arrêterons la guerre._

 _\- Vous avez craqué Funi._

 _\- Vous dites que je vous influence... pareil pour vous, ricana-t-il en retard. Gryffondor._

 _Aurélia sourcilla._

 _\- Je suis une Poufsouffle._

 _\- Hier vous_ _l'aviez_ _peut-être_ _été_ _mais pas aujourd'hui._

 _\- Tiens donc._

 _Ils rirent tous les deux. Aurélia se sentait plus légère. Funestar savait la mettre à l'aise en plus de lui permettre de changer de perspective._ _La_ _Le_ _Langue-De-Plomb sirota_ _à_ _son verre de thé glacé._

 _\- Je me demande ce que ça aurait donné si vous étiez arrivée plus tôt..._

 _\- Auriez-vous été là ?_

 _\- Cela ne fait que_ _depuis_ _quatre ans que je suis responsable du Département des Mystères. Mon prédécesseur était... âgé._

 _Aurélia laissa échapper un sourire._

 _\- Et incompétent._

 _\- N'importe quel sourd à la_ _tremblote_ _serait incompétent, renifla Funestar. Et il n'était pas très loquace. Vous_ _seriez passée à travers sa surveillance_ _._

 _\- Sans vous, songea Aurélia... Je pense que j'aurais pété un plomb._

 _\- J'en doute._

 _\- Non... Vraiment. Je pense que je me_ _serait_ _serais_ _donnée la mission de tout éclater sans prendre en compte tous les paramètres. Je ne me serais pas réellement posée..._

 _Aurélia frissonna._

 _\- Sans interlocuteur pour me permettre de prendre du recul..._

 _Elle regarda Funestar qui la regardait l'air grave._

 _-_ _Je me serais faite tuer_ _._

 _Funestar hocha lentement la tête._

 _\- Et bien faisons en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais. »_

* * *

 **Janvier**

La lune était pleine et froide comme une perle nacrée posée sur une toile céleste.

Personne d'assez fou ne devrait se promener dans la forêt interdite, mais pourtant le corps d'une jeune fille avait été posé sur l'herbe fraiche de la nuit, non loin de papillumières. Ses battements de cœur avaient ralenti et...

BOUM.

Je me redressai comme si j'avais reçu une décharge électrique d'une grosse puissance. Mon cœur... Je mis ma main sur la poitrine. Alors… ? Qui ? Il me semblait avoir regardé mon propre corps se faire emmener par cette ombre... Où étais-je ? Que ? Je me levais levai en titubant. J'avais un plaid sur mes épaules au-dessus de mon pyjama et mes chaussures au pieds.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, Aurélia. Je ne vous ferais aucun mal. »

La voix masculine avait résonné dans mon dos, je me tournai en plongeant ma main dans ma poche mais me rendit rendis compte que je n'avais plus ma baguette. J'en palis alors que je découvris mon interlocuteur. Il était habillé d'une longue cape noire au grand capuchon, assez chaude pour le protéger du froid. Je ne voyais pas son visage, dissimulé par son couvre-chef, mais mes yeux glissèrent sur sa la longue baguette qu'il tenait à la main. Il suivit mon regard et plongea sa main dans sa proche. Il en sortit alors ma baguette que je reconnus au premier coup d'œil.

« - Tenez, dit-il d'une voix tranquille. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais il m'encouragea en l'agitant légèrement. La baguette resta muette, ce qui me rassura quelque part. Je récupérai alors mon dû et ajustai mon plaid.

\- Vous êtes... Aleksei, n'est-ce pas ? Lançai-je la voix à peine tremblante. L'homme masqué en rit légèrement.

\- Vous avez compris ?

\- Le Polynectar est une potion difficile à préparer mais très utile. Capable de passer un grand nombre de détections. Enfin jusqu'à un certain point.

\- Tout à fait. J'aurais voulu être Métamorphomage pour cela, répondit-il avec humour.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Enfin Aurélia... Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous dire ça.

\- Montrez-moi votre visage au moins.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent.

\- PAS PRUDENT ? Vous êtes le type qui m'a emmenée au milieu d'une forêt remplie de bestioles assez dangereuses pour avoir ma peau ! Je ne suis pas Scamander ! J'ai aucune notion en soin ou domptage !

Cette fois l'homme éclata de rire. C'était un rire clair et honnête, ce qui me surpris au plus haut point. J'en croisai mes bras. Je détestai qu'on me prenne pour une imbécile.

\- Je ne vous prend pas pour une idiote, parvint-il à dire entre deux rires.

\- J'ai du mal à vous croire.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous êtes rafraichissante... Vous êtes au courant de bien des choses tragiques et pourtant vous avez encore ce genre de réaction.

\- Ravie de faire votre soirée.

Toujours riant, il me tendit sa main. J'eus un mouvement de recul, ma baguette devant moi.

\- Il faut que nous allions quelque part, dit-il d'une voix tranquille.

\- Où ça ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

\- Bien entendu, maugréais maugréai-je. »

Il hocha la tête, en s'excusant manifestement et agita légèrement sa main. Mon corps frissonnait sous le plaid. J'étais au milieu de la forêt interdite Forêt Interdite, il ne fallait pas jouer aux héros là. Je déglutis, me redressait me redressai le regard droit et lui attrapai la main... Nous transplanâmes.

Le corps de Saul Funestar disparut dans les flammes bleues azurées alors que le soleil se levait à peine sur la baie de Swansea.

L'homme masqué m'avait empêchée de me précipiter au rite funéraire alors que des personnes (que je soupçonnais être des agents) lançait des flammes d'une beauté magnifique, les unes après les autres sur le corps de la du Langue-De-Plomb. La cérémonie dura pendant toute la fin de la soirée et, alors que l'aube se pointait, les agents disparurent. Je tombai à genoux dans le sable de la baie du Pays de Galles.

Mon repère, Mon ancre, Mon aide... était... Comment... Comment faire maintenant ? C'était trop tard. Je vais foirer ! Je vais TOUT foirer !

\- Aurélia ? Demanda la voix de l'homme masqué.

\- Les... Les agents qui l'avaient rejoints rejoint ? Où sont-ils ? Murmurai-je-t-elle en bloquant ses mes larmes dans la gorge.

\- Nous pouvons en parler plus tard...

\- Dites-moi...

\- Vous n'êtes pas en bon état, il est plus sage de...

\- JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS DE PLEURER, hurlai-je en se me tournant vers l'homme encapuchonné. Je n'ai pas le TEMPS de perdre mes moyens ou de chialer comme une gamine ! J'ai mieux à faire, NOUS avons mieux à faire ! Continuai-je au même volume sur le même ton alors que des larmes coulaient le long de son mon visage et brouillaient ma vue.

Ma magie semblait vibrer, mais je m'en fichais, plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant. Je...

\- Je ne vais pas m'effondrer ! Je veux savoir qu'elle quelle est la suite du plan ! Je veux savoir si sa m...

Je m'interrompis. J'y arrive Je n'y arrivai pas. J'y arrive Je n'y arrivai plus. Il est était... Funi... Il est était...

\- OUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAH...

J'en tombai par terre, les mains sur le sable, et hurlai encore et encore en pleurant à en perdre la voix. Les sanglots étaient tellement forts que sa ma gorge piquait et en fut enrouée. L'homme en capuche hésita un court instant à s'approcher d'elle de moi, mais se fit violence et avança lentement.

Il fit alors tomber son capuchon et je découvris un homme séduisant, très fin le regard gris, ses cheveux noirs de jais en bataille et épis. Il avait la petite trentaine et les traits plutôt fins. Mais ses cicatrices qui lui barrait barraient complètement le visage partant de la joue droite au menton m'attirait m'attiraient plus. Il vit que je le regardais alors que je tentais tout pour reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et sourit avec ironie.

\- J'avais mis en colère quelqu'un de très susceptible. Celle-ci par contre...

Il leva sa manche et montra son bras droit. C'était affreux, elle avait été comme brulée, d'une teinte complètement différente du reste de sa peau lunaire.

\- C'est moi-même me la suis faite. Enfin je crois... Je n'ai pas trop de souvenirs de ce moment-là.

Les larmes coulaient moins, mon souffle était plus régulé.

\- Qui êtes... vous ?

\- Mon nom de code est le Spectre.

Je le regardai en hochant la tête. Il s'approcha alors vers moi et m'effleura les cheveux.

\- Orion. J'aime bien ce nom. Tu peux m'appeler ainsi. »

« - Lundi, 5h du matin, sur la tour d'Astronomie.

Orion me ramena à Poudlard dès que je me fus calmée. Je le suivit suivis en marchant sur la plage puis la lande vers l'intérieur des terres et nous transplanâmes de retour à Pré-Au-Lard. Nous passâmes par la forêt interdite Forêt Interdite et Orion me laissa juste devant un grand rocher près d'un arbre. Il sortit sa baguette et tapota le sol trois fois. Je fus intensément surprise malgré ma fatigue émotionnelle de d'y trouver une ouverture. Orion me lança un sourire en remettant sa capuche.

\- C'est un souterrain qui mène droit dans les cachots. Remonte silencieusement car il débouche à côté du bureau du professeur Rogue.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant de ce souterrain ?

Je croyais qu'il n'avait plus de mémoire de sa vie passée. Donc l'avait-il appris récemment ? Mais comment ? C'était forcément un secret de Serpentard vu la position du truc.

\- Parfois ma mémoire me revient par petits bouts…, soupira-t-il. Mais rien de probant. J'ai découvert ou redécouvert ce souterrain alors que je vous surveillais... Je pense avoir été un élève ici.

J'hochai lentement la tête. Orion s'approcha alors de moi, et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je sais que vous ne me faites pas confiance. Mais Funestar m'a donné une instruction claire avant de mourir. Il m'a demandé de finir la mission. C'est ce que je ferais, en plus de vous protéger.

\- Je n'ai besoin de la protection de personne.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter, répliqua-t-il.

Un silence énervé. Qu'il aille se faire voir. Mon meilleur ami de cette temporalité et le seul au courant de mes plus gros secrets était mort ! Je n'avais besoin de personne !

\- Rentrez vous coucher. Reposez-vous. Nous nous verrons après-demain.

J'hochai la tête alors que je tournais le dos à Orion. Ouais, j'allais dormir et ne plus voir ta tête, connard.

Puis il s'en alla sans un mot, caché sous son capuchon. Arrivée dans mon lit, je m'endormis directement pour quelques heures... Puis toute la matinée.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, personne n'était dans la chambre, je m'étirais m'étirai et m'assis sur mon lit. Je tirais tirai ma malle et y récupérai la boîte que Funestar m'avait laissée. J'ouvris l'écrin pour y trouver sa dernière lettre qui m'enjoignait à la prudence et finalement observai la boîte. Quelque chose en moi me disait que je devais la conserver.

Je descendis plus tard dans la salle commune où on se disait bonne année, les rares partis pendant les vacances reviendraient le lendemain. Jonathan m'attrapa le bras, il avait travaillé avec Julia et Barbara pour terminer des potions. Nous avions à présent une quantité non négligeable de potion de soin, de Polynectar bouillonnant pas encore terminé mais aussi de fumigènes portables sous l'impulsion d'Eddie. Je le regardai. Il riait comme un enfant... UN ENFANT.

Alors que Funestar était... Je n'arrivais toujours pas à dire le mot.

J'avais fait une erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dù dû les mettre au courant. Non. Comment je changeais ça ?

Le lendemain, je m'entraînai avec Harry que j'avais aperçu discuter avec Alastor Maugrey en souriant faussement. Good job. Cédric passait du temps avec Cho, il en avait bien besoin le pauvre... J'en profitai pour regarder mes scans de cerveaux que je leur avait avais fait passer. Peut-être qu'Orion pourrait m'aider sur le sujet... Enfin.

Sans déconner, j'étais vraiment dans la merde. Je devrais changer d'identité, sauter dans un bateau, me BARRER quelque part coté côté moldu, me refaire une vie ! Retrouver MA VIE. J'avais une vie bon sang ! J'étais une jeune étudiante en chimie en plus d'être autrice. J'étais une fichue scientifique.

Pourquoi je me retrouvais à mener des gens dans une guerre ? Pourquoi j'étais au courant d'une future guerre ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je me prenne pour Dumbledore ? OH NON. JAMAIS JE NE SERAIS CET IMBECILE. ARGH.

Le lundi, je me levai avant tout le monde. Mis ma robe de sorcière, récupérai mes livres et ma baguette, puis me dirigeai vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Je montai les escaliers le cœur lourd pour y découvrir Orion assis sur une rambarde. Il avait un cartable en cuir entre les mains. Je le rejoignis.

\- Bonjour Aurélia.

\- Orion.

Il me sourit légèrement et me tendit le cartable.

\- Tenez, me dit-il simplement.

Je m'emparai de la sacoche et l'ouvris, pour découvrir qu'un sortilège d'extension y avait été appliqué.

Je battis des cils sous la surprise et y glissai ma tête. Dedans... je trouvais une grande quantité de dossiers rouges tous classés en pile. Je retirai ma tête pour voir Orion qui souriait, amusé.

\- Il vous a légué toutes ses recherches.

\- Quoi ? M'étranglai-je.

\- Il avait toujours pensé sur que vous feriez un très bon agent dans son Département. Il pensait même que vous pourriez le réformer.

Je reniflai amusée. Ouais non. Dès que ce bordel était serait terminé, je transplanerai à Hawaï.

\- Vous en savez beaucoup sur moi.

\- Pas assez… Mais le temps manquait.

Il se remit debout. Il était grand. Et moi avec mon mètre 65 je me faisais de la peine. Orion remit son long manteau noir en place et tira une lettre scellée de sa poche.

\- Pour vous. De sa part.

Je me figeai. Orion m'encouragea en agitant sa main. Alors... je me saisis du papier.

\- Il l'a écrite juste avant de mourir, crut-il bon de me dire.

Je le regardai avec colère. Voilà une question que je voulais lui poser. Qui et comment avait-il été... enfin.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe et y découvris plusieurs pages. Il avait écrit un véritable roman. Je commençai à la lire sans attendre.

Cela me prit un petit moment, alors qu'un vent d'hiver soufflait brutalement. Orion s'était adossé sur la rambarde tout en fermant les yeux, ses cheveux flottants dans les courants d'air. Le silence était lourd, mais nécessaire.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues alors que je finissais la missive. J'en laissai tomber mon bras le long de mon corps. Mon dieu. Il avait complètement craqué.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça tout seul ? M'écriai-je en larmes. J'aurais pu l'aider, j'aurais pu lui dire...

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Aurélia. C'était son choix.

\- Non. C'est bien ma faute ! Je lui ai donné cet Horcruxe... Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de trouver une solution, j'aurais dû le détruire.

\- Mais en échange, vous n'auriez pas eu la clef pour potentiellement sauver Harry Potter.

Il avait raison. Il avait raison. BON SANG. Je posai mon bras sur mes yeux qui brulaient sous mes larmes. C'était les chutes du Niagara, j'étais complètement effondrée. Funestar avait littéralement tout sacrifié. Il avait mis fin à sa propre vie pour ne pas se faire avoir par les Mangemorts. Il avait détruit tous les dossiers me concernant dans le Département, modifié la mémoire de son assistant, il avait lié Orion à moi par un Serment. Il avait tout préparé pour que je sois soutenue et que je mène la guerre à venir.

\- Donc le fermoir est...

\- Un compresseur oui.

\- Le diadème ?

\- Détruit.

\- Les scans ?

\- Certains sont bien sous un sortilège d'influence mais votre ami Jonathan... C'est autre chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous en parlons parlerons plus tard, dit-il durement. Vous avez lu la lettre, vous savez ce que ça implique.

Il avait raison... Funestar avait vraiment craqué... Il m'avait tout...

\- Il vous a tout légué. Sa maison, ses connexions, son argent. Assez pour mettre en place une cellule de résistance en cas de problèmes, assez pour cacher Potter, assez pour se battre.

\- Si on échoue... Murmurai-je.

\- Oui. Et nous avons une grande chance que ça arrive si vous ne prenez pas la décision qui s'impose, répliqua le Spectre. Il tira sa manche gauche pour me montrer son autre bras, celui qui n'était pas brûlé... Il portait une marque, un lien d'encre et de sang. Un serment que j'avais vu seulement dans les livres. Le Serment Inviolable.

Je fronçais les sourcils, je pensais que le Serment était détruit si l'un des deux était mort... Mais apparemment non. Quelle puissante magie.

\- Je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice pour Funestar. Et vous ? Êtes-vous prête à le faire ?

Je restai coite. Ça allait au-delà de ce j'avais prévu. Je...

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

\- C'est ce qu'une peureuse ferait.

\- Non, répliquai-je. J'implique des enfants. J'implique des gamins. Depuis le début, je n'avais aucune intention de leur faire risquer leur vie sans un contrôle total et des risques calculés. Ils apprennent à se battre pour S'ENFUIR. Je leur fais peur pour qu'ils comprennent les risques. C'était mon job et celui de Funi de finir ce qu'ils commenceraient.

\- Et maintenant il n'est plus là. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour prendre ce risque là.

\- Orion !

\- NON. Écoutez-moi, nous serions trois fois plus efficaces si nous suivions le plan de départ. Je suis seulement d'accord pour avoir mis Potter et Diggory au courant mais le reste... Je vous ai tous observé pendant deux semaines. Je vois des choses qu'ils font quand ils pensent que vous ne regardez pas. Les plus sérieux sont Susan, Eddie et Julia qui ont tous perdu de la famille à pendant la guerre. Potter et Granger sont résignés. Diggory veut vous protéger. Barbara a, semblerait-il, un don de prescience assez fort. Elle sait qu'un danger approche, mais elle préfère rester près de vous pour être protégée. C'est pour cela que vous lui avez donné la tâche de préparer les potions ? Moins de risques. Jonathan mourrait littéralement pour vous car il vous aime. Katie Bell est la seule problématique car elle ne vous croit pas et ne souhaite pas vous croire. Elle vous fait cette faveur par amitié mais pourrait vous trahir.

Il me regarda, l'air froid.

\- Vous voulez des éléments prêts à se battre pour vous.

\- Pas pour moi, répliquais répliquai-je, contre Voldemort.

\- C'est la même chose, claqua-t-il, ils sont tous prêts à faire ce que les adultes ne feront pas. Tenez-le vous pour dit.

Orion s'approcha d'elle.

\- Nous nous engageons dans une guerre, il faut des soldats car le système nous broiera. Un simple pacte d'amitié que vous leur avez fait signer n'est pas assez. Ils faut qu'ils jurent.

\- Non...

\- Il faut qu'ils fassent le serment inviolable.

\- Jamais. Encore une fois, je leur donne le CHOIX.

\- C'est TROP RISQUE, éclata Orion. Vous ne pouvez pas les contrôler ! Ce ne sont pas des lignes. Ce sont des personnes, des ados qui auront peur !

\- Pas de serment.

\- Alors il n'y a qu'une seule autre solution.

Je le regardai en attendant l'impact. Orion avait un regard très effrayant et impitoyable. Ce n'était plus Funestar qui équilibrait les plans, on se rapprochait de Juin. Il fallait agir et il l'avait compris. Dans six mois, tout serait fini.

\- Je vais leur verrouiller la mémoire.

J'en ouvris la bouche d'indignation. QUOI? Mais...

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- Alors faites un choix, répliqua-t-il aussi sèchement qu'une claque. Mettez sur le banc ceux qui n'auront pas l'estomac pour cette mission ! Vous ne pouvez pas TOUT avoir !

Silence très lourd. Je mis mes mains en avant et fermai les yeux. C'était hors de contrôle. Orion... Non. Je ne pouvais pas prendre cette décision à la légère.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Aurélia, s'emporta Orion.

\- JE. VAIS. Y. REFLECHIR.

J'agitai la lettre.

\- Je suis en charge. Pas vous. Maintenant dégagez avant que je n'arrive au terme de ma patience. »

Ce fut comme si Orion avait pris une claque dans la figure. Il recula et monta sur la rambarde d'un mouvement énervé.

\- Vendredi 5 h. J'ai fait un serment pour vous et Funestar, pas eux.

Et il sauta. Plus tard... un geai des chênes voleta droit vers la Forêt Interdite. Je serrai la lettre dans sa ma main, la froissant presque.

J'avais une décision à prendre.

Et ce ne serait pas facile.

* * *

« - Ruva ?

Je me tournai vers Lydia Cameron, préfète de Poufsouffle qui marchait droit devant elle alors que je mangeai mon dîner. Elle portait un message à sa la main, scellée par l'emblème de l'école.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite te voir demain à 16h dans son bureau. »

Susan et Jo la regardèrent avant d'échanger un regard entre eux, tandis que je récupérai le morceau de parchemin la main tremblotante, pour découvrir l'écriture faussement joviale du directeur de Poudlard, et la personne que je détestais le plus dans cet univers après Voldemort...

Et merde.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors les enfants ? QUI EST LE SPECTRE ? Qu'il Qu'y avait-il dans la lettre ? Que veux veut Dumby ? Tant de questions...


	7. Fucked Up World

_Et ouais, cette fois le chapitre arrive plutôt rapidement. Il contient une révélation qui va tout changer, tel Avengers Infinite War qui est un game-changer dans le MCU ( non je ne vous spoilerais pas, mais ALLEZ VOIR CE FILM)_

 _Bref, répondons aux reviews._

 _Ywena : Calm down my friend. xD_

 _Tu aimes plus Orion que Funi? Je pense que tu vas réviser ton jugement après ce chapitre, mais j'adore ce personnage aussi haha. Il est TRES complexe. On n'est pas des bisounours chez les services secrets magiques ou non!_

 _Aurélia va prendre chère. Voilà. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Vous croyez qu'elle souffre pas mal dans les chapitres d'avant? Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça va faire mal dans ceux à venir. Mais c'est nécessaire. Comme la discussion avec Dumbledore._

 _IceQueen8 : Oh interessant la comparaison à Avatar. Je pensais plus au bouquin le Livre des Etoiles, le héros de l'histoire reçoit ses pouvoirs de façon un peu similaire. C'est très interessant ce que tu dis par rapport à leurs discussions, tu as peut-être vu ce qu'il va se passer avant tout le monde..._

 _Darboria : Chapitre corrigé, j'avoue, j'avais oublié de corriger cela hahaha... ha. Orion et Funestar sont comme deux bras. La Force et L'intellect mais LE MEME ESPRIT._

 _titi : Haha je pense que tout le monde s'en doute. On appelle cela l'ironie dramatique._

 _merci à tout-e-s pour vos commentaires. Plus vous en lâchez, plus je suis motivée, je vous assure!_

 _Ce chapitre vous a été proposé par le Karma. Un concept qui adooooore donner des patates à vos personnages favors. YAS._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Fucked up World**

Demain. 16H. J'allais rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore et je ne savais qu'une seule chose... C'était mauvais.

Je passai la matinée à me ronger les ongles, faisant perdre 15 points à ma maison pour mon inattention, mais je m'en foutais ! J'étais dans son radar. J'avais fait attention à rester discrète (enfin aussi discrète que possible) et j'étais maintenant dans le viseur du mage le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne qui s'avérait être le type que je ne voulais PAS avoir à affronter.

Parce que voilà, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le dire mais... Je ne méfiais pas juste d'Albus Dumbledore. Je n'aimais tout simplement pas ce type.

Plusieurs choses, déjà Harry. Le fait que je me sois (malgré moi) attachée à ce gamin n'a fait qu'amplifier ma colère. Je pouvais accepter beaucoup de choses, les insultes, l'irrespect, et même qu'on me tape. Mais alors, qu'on laisse un MÔME dans une maison où on l'a enfermé dans un PLACARD et affamé pendant une grosse partie de sa vie, c'était inadmissible. Protection magique ou pas. Si on voulait protéger ce môme, on le faisait bien, on était responsable et on ne lâchait pas un bébé sur un palier en le jetant comme un déchet dans le mauvais contenant (et ouais c'était du recyclage triple buse!). J'en avais absolument rien à foutre, je ne le pardonnerais jamais à Dumbledore. Ça, plus le fait qu'il semblait voir les gens comme des outils plutôt que comme... Bah des gens quoi... Sa démarche c'était « je vais vous UTILISER et vous contrôler », le respect de l'autre il s'en tapait royalement.

J'étais loin d'être parfaite, mes plans avaient de grandes chances de se casser la gueule, j'étais susceptible, paranoïaque, et complètement chtarbée. Mais parler avec Funestar, et Orion maintenant, m'avais au moins remis les pendules à l'heure, il y avait une chose que e gardais à l'esprit : jamais je n'utiliserais les gens sans leur consentement. Je leur donnerais toujours le choix. Et s'ils ne choisissaient pas ce que je voulais, je trouverais autre chose. Il y avait TOUJOURS une solution. Toujours.

Enfin j'espérais.

Pendant la pause déjeuner, je n'allai pas à la Grande Salle et me précipitai dans la Salle Sur Demande où je sortis le cartable de dossiers rouges. Je n'avais finalement plus le temps. Il fallait préparer le plan en avance, donner les informations à Harry et Hermione, appeler Orion... Il me restait...

Je regardai ma montre. Il était 12H pile. J'avais seulement une vingtaine d'heures.

Le cours de potions me sembla plus sinistre que d'habitude. Peut-être était-ce mon imagination mais le professeur Rogue semblait encore plus acharné sur mon groupe qu'habituellement. Bon oui, j'étais paranoïaque, mais vigilance constante, comme aurait dit l'autre !

Après avoir perdu 20 points de plus pour ma maison (bon sang), je vis Harry s'approcher de moi avec un léger sourire en compagnie d'Hermione mais les évitai sans un seul regard. Le brun changea d'expression, un mélange d'incrédulité et de vexation. Je me mordis la lèvre. Situation critique, comportement illogique. Navrée.

Je n'avais pas soutien de Runes, exceptionnellement, car j'avais dit à mon tuteur que j'avais pris du retard sur mes autres matières. Il avait haussé un sourcil car j'avais mis un point d'honneur à faire attention à mon travail scolaire, mais n'avait pas relevé.

Je courus presque à ma chambre. Il n'y avait personne, ils étaient soit dans la Salle sur Demande, en étude, dans la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune. Susan faisait ses devoirs et Jo des mamours avec Zelda. Parfait. (Enfin pas pour les mamours, j'avais envie de vomir. Ce gosse pouvait faire beaucoup mieux.)

D'un coup de baguette magique, je verrouillai la porte du dortoir et sortis ma malle de sous mon lit. Je l'ouvris sur la plupart de mes vêtements et dégageai mon sac de cours. Dedans il y avait le cartable extensible de Funi avec des dossiers et des fioles de potion. Je n'aurais malheureusement pas de Polynectar, mais un magasin moldu de déguisements pourrait faire l'affaire dès que j'en trouverais un. C'était le plan d'urgence, un plan que je ne pensais pas utiliser aussi vite, mais... VIGILANCE CONSTANTE. Il me fallait être prête, il me fallait être vigilante, et je n'avais plus le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit. Orion était impossible à joindre, j'étais... J'étais...

Je tombai sur mes genoux et respirai fort comme si j'allais vomir. J'étais en train de perdre les pédales. Il fallait rester calme. Calme. Sereine. Décontractée.

Récapitulons.

Dumbledore ne savait rien. Funi avait bien détruit toutes les données me concernant, la seule information qu'il pouvait avoir sur moi c'était que j'avais été victime d'un accident, une fusion spatio-temporelle au pire, cela dépendrait des informations que les nouveaux mecs du Département des Mystères lui donneraient, mais ça... Funi m'avait prévenue.

Je dépliai la lettre. La fameuse lettre de dernières confessions et volontés.

 _« - Si je meurs,_ m'avait-il averti _, les personnes qui me remplaceront seront des incompétents qui n'auront pas fait mon travail d'amont sur la fusion spatio-temporelle et_ _de facto iront_ _PREVENIR Dumbledore. Cela pourrait mettre une cible sur vous. Il pourrait croire que vous êtes une menace. Si cela arrive, vous avez plusieurs solutions. Et la plus radicale ne_ _devra_ _être déclenchée qu'en cas de force majeur. »_

Et bien c'était le moment de la déclencher ! Oui. Lui dire toute la vérité était hors de question. M''enfuir en courant et faire le job hors de l'école n'était pas non plus la meilleure des idées puisque cela impliquerait le DDM et même d'autres départements dont les Aurors dans le pire des cas, pour me pister ! Je pouvais changer d'identité, passer par les canaux moldus, n'utiliser une autre baguette… ugh. Mais c'était une solution qui pourrait m'acheter du temps. J'avais besoin de TEMPS.

Je regardai ce que j'avais mis dans ma valise : une dague badigeonnée de venin de Basilic dans son fourreau (deux autres de ces armes étaient à disposition d'Harry dans la Salle sur Demande), les dossiers de Funi qui comportaient ses recherches mais aussi les contacts de ses alliés, les plans pour la situation Gringotts, tout ce qu'il avait sur le Square Grimmauld... Pour ça, il fallait passer par Black et donc Harry.

Je relevai la tête. Si je devais me barrer demain pour aller détruire le reste des artefacts, il fallait donner les clefs nécessaires à Harry pour qu'il s'en sorte car...

Il n'aurait que lui, Hermione et Cédric. Personne d'autre.

* * *

Il était 1 heure du matin quand je finis de faire ce qu'il fallait. Ma lampe brillait d'une lueur tamisée pour éclairer mes yeux fatigués. Une enveloppe pour Harry, à ouvrir seulement avant le début de la troisième tâche, et deux autres à ouvrir après mon départ pour lui et Cédric. Une lettre pour Orion attendait sagement d'être postée dans la matinée.

Je soupirai de contentement. C'était fini.

J'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais. Demain, si les choses se passaient mal, les plans seront déclenchés. Demain, si j'étais foutue, Orion finirait notre entreprise. Les cibles étaient maintenant verrouillées, je faisais confiance à Orion (car je n'avais PAS le choix) pour gérer la suite. Quoiqu'il arrive, l'un d'entre nous devait mener cette mission à son terme.

\- Aurélia, réveille-toi sinon tu vas manquer le petit déjeuner ! M'houspilla Polly.

Je ronchonnai en réponse, mon nez dans l'oreiller. J'aurais voulu aller dans la Salle sur Demande pour y dormir et travailler, mais maintenant que j'étais surveillée il valait mieux être la plus « normale » possible. Ugh.

MOI ? NORMALE ?

Parfois, j'avais envie de me donner des baffes.

Je me levai et m'habillai comme si j'étais prête à aller à l'échafaud. Au moins j'aurais prévu ma sortie avec classe.

* * *

« - Entrez, Mlle Ruva, m'accueillit une voix enjouée.

Je reconnus le timbre chaleureux de ma Directrice de Maison , le professeur Chourave et découvris qu'elle... n'était pas seule. Les mains cachées, ses lunettes en demi-lunes, Albus Dumbledore me scrutait tel un aigle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'antre du Directeur.

J'étais grave dans la merde. Enfin, non. On respire, la lettre pour Orion avait été envoyée par la chouette de Susan. En espérant qu'il vienne le plus vite possible pour limiter les dégâts. J'avais BESOIN qu'il débarque dans les prochaines heures pour me sortir de là. Ou du moins s'occuper du plan à ma place.

\- Que... se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je, ma voix à peine tremblante.

\- Prenez un siège, Ruva, me proposa Chourave.

\- Je préfère rester debout, dis-je.

Même assis, Dumbledore semblait m'écraser derrière son beau bureau. Car oui, son mobilier claquait, et oui je savais que ce n'étais pas le moment de s'extasier devant la décoration.

Un petit ululement attira mon attention. Fumseck était sur son perchoir et me regardait aussi. Il semblait qu'un jugement émanait de ses pupilles entièrement noircies. Enfin, je le croyais. Il y avait vachement de tension dans cette pièce !

\- Nous en aurons sans doute pour un moment, Miss Ruva. Asseyez-vous.

\- Non... Non merci, insistai-je.

\- Ce n'était pas une suggestion.

La température chuta de deux degrés. Chourave eu l'air mal à l'aise. La porte claqua derrière moi, me coupant toute retraite. Okay. Okay... OKAY. Apparemment j'étais VRAIMENT grave dans la merde. La porte était verrouillée ? Ils pensaient faire quoi ? Me disséquer sur le bureau ? Jeter mon corps mort dans le Lac Noir ? Ils avaient tout découvert ? Ou...

Je les regardai, l'un et l'autre. Est-ce que c'était parce que je m'étais approchée d'Harry et qu'il avait un comportement disruptif maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il flippait autant que ça de ne plus avoir la main totale sur son sacrifice ?

Je déglutis mais je ne baissai pas les yeux. Pas question de te faire ce plaisir, vieux bouc !

Doucement, je m'assis sur un fauteuil et croisai les bras. Vas-y connard, je t'attends. Mon esprit était blindé avec ma station spatiale, Funestar m'avait formée pendant un mois entier puis par correspondance pendant le reste de l'année, je t'attendais abruti. GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT.

\- Miss Ruva, le directeur a reçu une information troublante laissant à penser que... Vous n'êtes pas celle que vous prétendez être.

Funestar avait donc bien anticipé. Il savait que le DDM allait parler. Bon sang, Dumbledore était véritablement au centre du monde sorcier, il était omniscient ou quoi ?

Je les regardai l'un et l'autre complètement sur le cul. Bon, j'avais prévu qu'ils auraient des questions et celle-là était une des premières, mais... Que pensaient-ils de moi exactement? J'eus soudainement un hoquet en entendant une alarme sonner dans ma tête. Ma station spatiale ! Oh l'enfoiré, il était en train de cabosser la porte! Concentre-toi...

\- Mlle Ruva?

\- Je ne vois pas quoi vous parlez.

Va falloir être plus précis les gens.

Dudu prit le relais, froidement.

\- Le terme de fusion spatio-temporelle vous est-il familier ?

\- ... C'est très rare.

J'essayai de rester la plus détachée possible. Dumbledore, malgré tout ce que je pouvais penser... était effrayant. Surtout ne pas s'effondrer. Rester grande et digne. Comme pour appuyer ma pensée, je sentis la pression mentale sur ma forteresse devenir plus agressive. Le barbu me perça du regard, comme si je n'étais qu'une merde sous sa chaussure. J'en fronçai les sourcils.

\- Je vois que oui. Comme vous n'êtes _pas_ Aurélia, Ruva, je vais présumer que vous n'êtes pas au courant et vous en informer... J'ai une très mauvaise expérience des imposteurs entrant dans mon école pour des raisons inconnues, dit-il avec une froideur glaciaire.

Je le regardai alors, l'air complètement confuse. Et maintenant je comprenais enfin. Il croyait quoi ? Que j'étais Quirrell 2.0 ? ETAIT-IL SERIEUX ?

Chourave prit alors la parole. Sa voix tremblait et elle semblait presque suppliante :

– Albus, c'est probablement une erreur, je connais Miss Ruva, elle est dans ma Maison depuis…

\- Vu sa réaction, j'ai bien peur que non, Pomona. La personne devant nous a bien usurpé l'identité de Miss Ruva.

AH NON. Cette fois c'en était trop.

\- QUOI ? MAIS VOUS AVEZ CRAQUE ? M'écriai-je et...

Je me mis les mains sur les tempes.

Est-ce que vous pouvez sortir de ma tête s'il vous plaît ? Ronchonnai-je.

La pression sur ma tête était tellement forte que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon nez. J'aurais pu être bourrée ça aurait été la même chose. Il était difficile de leur répondre dans de telles conditions. Il fallait protéger Orion et mes informations. Bats-toi !

Dumby resta impassible, l'air glacial :

\- Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir d'exiger quoi que ce soit, Miss Ruva. Ce n'est que par courtoisie que je vous ais octroyé le bénéfice du doute et vous ais fait venir ici aujourd'hui. Si je ne peux établir votre innocence de façon certaine, ce sera devant les Aurors que vous vous expliquerez.

J'en serrai les dents. Ce mec manquait pas de culot. Il était le maître du monde et le faisait savoir.

Cependant il avait raison sur un point, il fallait que je leur donne quelque chose. Tout d'abord, non. Je n'étais pas une mage noire, il fallait au moins qu'ils soient au courant :

\- Bon ok, ça suffit. Vous croyez quoi au juste ? Que je suis une mage noire ou quelque chose du genre? Car si c'est le cas, je vous rassure tout de suite ce n'est PAS DU TOUT LE CAS,lâchai-je en croisant mes bras.

Je me pinçai très fort pour que la douleur me garde éveillée. Les attaques de Dumbledore étaient si fortes que ma tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Et il fallait que je parle en même temps... C'était un jeu dangereux.

Chourave était à la fois horrifiée et confuse. Peut-être était-ce parce que je ne niais pas d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Toujours choquant quand les gens découvraient que la petite Aurélia, discrète et gentillette, avait disparue... j'imaginais bien le choc.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, et vous allez devoir faire plus que prétendre l'indignation vertueuse pour me persuader du contraire.

Je me figeai. Depuis le début, je ne le regardais pas droit dans les yeux, essayant de me détacher, mais LA. C'était fort ! Je croisai ses pupilles bleutées qui semblaient brûler. Je me pinçai plus fort, mon bras devait être bien rouge maintenant. Dans ma tête c'était comme si la sirène de Kill Bill avait retenti. Mon p'tit vieux, tu dépassai les bornes. Dumbledore se crispa.

\- J'imagine que vous n'avez pas pensé une seule seconde que je puisse être complètement le contraire ? M'énervai-je.

Dumbledore avança vers son bureau, se penchant un peu en avant.

\- Cela m'a traversé l'esprit, en effet. Mais vous comprendrez que j'imagine toutes les hypothèses. Etant donné vos agissements récents, celle-là est plus probable.

PLUS PROBABLE ? JE ME SUIS FAITE AGGRESSER DANS UN CHATEAU SOUS VOTRE JURIDICTION. JE VOUS EMMERDE PROFONDEMENT ! Puis je me figeai après mon éclat de colère silencieux. Mes agissements ? Il était au courant d'Orion ? Il était au courant de la stratégie de combat ? De mes discussions avec Harry ? De quoi ? DE QUOI ?

Ma paranoïa grimpait alors que Dumbledore redoublait la force de ses attaques. Mon premier mur était sur le point de céder. J'avais mon labyrinthe ensuite et j'avais bien blindé tout ce qui concernait Funi et Orion mais... Je perdais du temps, il fallait que je sorte de là.

Respire Auré. Respire.

Tu ne voudrais pas rester enfermer dans ce bureau ou te faire tuer. Il pourrait te tuer. Il pourrait balancer ton cadavre dans le lac et effacer la mémoire de Chourave juste parce que tu n'étais pas un de ses joujous. Il fallait respirer. Leur donner un peu de grain à moudre. Et partir.

Ça y était, le premier mur de ma forteresse spatiale venait de péter. Il se rapprochait de la vérité. Il fallait le stopper. J'étais acculée. Orion avait sans doute reçu toutes les informations à ce moment, il irait verrouiller les mémoires et Harry aurait sa lettre. Si je me faisais tuer maintenant les gens seraient au moins prévenus, mais si je disais tout à Dumbledore... Et bien, je me ferais contrôler, comme toutes les pièces d'échecs du château, mais n'était-ce pas un petit prix à payer pour la survie de Potter ?

Cela pourrait me faire gagner du temps et je pourrais m'enfuir à la nuit tombée.

La première porte de ma forteresse venait de péter, il était dans le labyrinthe et se rapprochait de mes pensées. Des gens comptaient sur moi et j'avais la vie d'Orion entre mes mains. Je ne laisserai pas le directeur me contrôler. Jamais.

Que l'histoire d'Harry soit un livre serait difficile à faire croire, même Harry avait eu des doutes quant à cette version MAIS... Tout ce qu'il s'était passé avait prouvé que les évènements se déroulaient selon mes plans. Maintenant... est Est-ce qu'elle disait que Maugrey était le traitre ? Elle serait sauve.

Aurélia expira lentement, devant les yeux de Chourave et Dumbledore qui la scrutaient, elle n'avait plus le choix.

\- La fusion spatio-temporelle est une fusion de deux âmes. Je viens d'un futur proche qui m'a donné des informations essentielles sur les années de conflits à venir. La raison pour laquelle j'agis comme je le fais, c'est que j'ai toutes les raisons d'être paranoïaque dans ce château. Très concrètement professeur Dumbledore, vous vous trompez de cible. Je ne suis pas le traitre. Mais je sais qui l'est.

Silence. Chourave était bouche bée. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et croisa ses doigts, la pression sur mon esprit baissa un tout petit peu. Il était curieux. Parfait, il fallait continuer sur cette lancée.

\- Et vous l'avez caché parce que... ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

\- Parce que si Voldemort est au courant que son espion est appréhendé, il révisera son plan et il sera donc impossible à anticiper. En gardant l'espion sous contrôle et sous surveillance, Voldemort croit que tout se passe bien et on peut le prendre en cisaille en prévenant les personnes qui doivent être prévenues.

Et c'était vrai. J'étais une carte piège. Voldy ne me connaissait pas, j'étais juste une enfant et j'avais des ressources. Vous et l'ordre étiez le centre de son attention, pas moi.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.  
Si j'y avais répondu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fallait de plus ? ! Je n'avais pas de raison de vous faire con... Oh.

Il ne voulait quand même que je lui dise que je préférais être noyée dans de la lave en fusion plutôt que de lui faire confiance. Non ? Oui ?

\- Je...

J'hésitai. Chourave semblait sous le choc et je ne pouvais pas la blâmer... Moi j'étais...

\- Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

Dumbledore cligna des yeux. Ce fut sa seule réaction. Mais c'était vrai, lui ou Chourave, ou n'importe quel adulte... Je ne leur faisais pas confiance. A part Funi et possiblement Orion. J'ouvris la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais... Chourave me coupa.

\- Et donc vous avez gardé des informations primordiales pour vous, vous avez mis l'école en danger, parce que vous vous considérez mieux placée que le directeur, les professeurs et les Aurors eux-mêmes, pour surveiller un traître ? Explosa-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Nous sommes tous mort d'inquiétude à cause du Tournoi et vous avez consciemment décidé de nous mentir, de nous laisser croire au pire…. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous ai défendue quand Albus a expliqué à mes collègues que vous étiez une imposture. La véritable Miss Ruva n'aurait jamais fait cela… Qui êtes-vous ? De quel droit vous êtes-vous arrogée l'autorité de décider de qui a le droit de savoir, de quel droit vous prenez-vous pour, pour, pour _dieu_ , dans notre école ?

J'étais bouche bée. Elle ne venait QUAND même pas de dire ça ?! Oh non. Je ne devais pas me mettre en colère, elle est était confuse et se sentait trahie, on comprenait ça. On pouvait le comprendre. Je ne devais pas me mettre en...

\- PARDON ? M'écriai-je.

Et merde.

\- Quels profs et quels Aurors ? Le ministère est infiltré ! Ici vous êtes tous sous les ordres d'une personne à qui je ne fais pas confiance. Je n'ai fait confiance qu'à une personne et il s'est fait TUER pour me protéger moi et mes informations ! Vous êtes blessés ? Vous êtes déçus ? Mettez vous 30 secondes à ma place. Si l'ennemi sait quoi que ce soit sur moi, ma famille est morte, mes amis sont morts...

Harry serait mort ! Vous n'avez aucune espèce d'idée de ce que c'est d'être dans ma tête. Funestar m'avait dit de me méfier, de ne me révéler que quand je le souhaitais, mais il savait... Il SAVAIT que je risquais ma vie ! Bande de clampins. Comment osez-vous me dire que je ne faisais attention à rien ni personne ! Au contraire !

Chourave me regardait comme si elle me découvrait, Dumbledore resta silencieux. C'était maintenant que vous la fermiez ? Vous dites que j'ai aucune empathie, mais que dire de vous ! Ne me demandez pas de vous comprendre quand vous ne me comprenez pas ! Ça suffit !

\- Je ne suis pas de ce monde, dis-je d'un ton froid et rigide.

\- Nous le savons, répondit sèchement Chourave.

\- NON. Vous ne comprenez pas. JE NE SUIS PAS DE CE MONDE, renvoyai-je. C'est irréel pour moi d'être ici. Mes repères sont complètement floutés. J'ai perdu ma vie et tout ce que ça comporte. J'ai perdu mes rêves et je me suis retrouvée dans de la fiction. Votre histoire est racontée dans DES LIVRES.

Voilà. Vous vouliez savoir ? Allons-y.

\- Pour moi vous êtes des personnages. C'est tellement absurde que j'ai du mal à rester saine d'esprit. Et ce qui me permet de rester saine d'esprit, c'est Harry. C'est mes amis. C'est l'homme qui est mort pour me protéger. Car je les ai rencontrés. Je les ai connus. Je me suis rapprochée d'eux et donc ils ne sont plus des concepts. Ils sont devenus des personnes. Vous? Pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai été arrachée à ma vie et projetée dans un monde en conflit. La première chose qui m'a choquée en arrivant ici, c'était la violence. Et la violence je la gère comme je l'ai toujours gérée. J'encaisse et j'avance, car PERSONNE ne me sauvera!

Quelques secondes d'hébètement. J'avoue que je n'ai pas fait avec le dos de la cuillère...

\- Et vous n'avez même pas essayé de nous connaitre ? Lâcha Chourave d'une voix tremblante. Est-ce pour ça que vous nous avez menti, parce que nous ne sommes pas des êtres humains à vos yeux ? Est-ce que c'est ce que vous pensez de moi, de tous ces gens qui vous aiment et vous considèrent comme une personne ?

Je la regardai sans expression, alors que je tremblais toujours sous les attaques mentales de Dumbledore et ma propre émotion. Je n'allais certainement pas m'effondrer ou jouer dans un soap opéra. Je n'avais PAS LE TEMPS de pleurer.

\- Je n'ai pas essayé de vous connaître car si je le fais je serai débordée par mes émotions, répondis-je en essayant de ne pas faire trembler ma voix. Je m'attache trop facilement professeur. Je me suis attachée à Cédric, à mes amis et à Harry dès qu'ils m'ont adressée la parole. Je dois garder la tête froide sinon autant m'interner tout de suite!

Je les aimais tous trop pour me permettre de me perdre.

C'en fut assez trop pour Chourave. Elle avait le visage d'une personne qui venait de découvrir que le Père Noël n'existait pas. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres alors qu'une blessure venait d'apparaître sur mon bras. Le sang coulait car je me pinçais trop fort. Chourave se tourna alors vers Dumbledore.

\- Mr le directeur, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, je vous laisse. Vous aviez raison, cette... personne... n'est pas Mlle Ruva.

Et elle sortit à grands pas. Je regardai la porte pendant quelques secondes. La maison Poufsouffle risquait de me rejeter, si elle l'ouvrait, mais non... Chourave ne ferait pas ça. Par contre les cours de Botanique, si je m'en sortais, allait devenir comiques...

Je me retournai vers Dumbledore dans le lourd silence qui s'était installé. Il me regardait, songeur et un tout petit peu moins (était-ce mon imagination ?) crispé. Je soupirai. C'était la fin.

\- Vous allez me tuer ? Lâchai-je.

Il arriva alors quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu venir. Dumbledore fut pris au dépourvu. J'en fronçai les sourcils. Bah alors quoi ? C'était vrai non ?

\- Certainement pas Miss Ruva. D'où sortez-vous cette idée ?

\- Et bien...

Il m'étonnait. En même temps, s'il devait me tuer il ne me le dirait sans doute pas en face. J'étais bête.

\- Oh je sais pas, ironisai-je. Vous forcez mon esprit depuis tout à l'heure, je suis une carte piège qui sort de vous ne savez où. M'envoyer à Azkaban ou me faire embrasser par un Détraqueur car vous ne pouvez pas me contrôler me semble plausible.

Dumbledore resta silencieux un instant. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Je remarquai le calcul dans ses yeux. Il essayait de comprendre. En même temps, il avait été très calme pendant toute ma dispute avec Chourave. Peut-être qu'il me comprenait mieux... Brrrr.

Il hocha finalement la tête :

-Je comprends soudain pourquoi vous disiez ne pas me faire confiance. D'une façon que j'ignore, vous vous êtes persuadée que la découverte de votre secret vous condamnerait à mort. Vous auriez tort de transposer à Poudlard les politiques du Ministère. Si vous êtes innocente, l'affaire s'arrêtera là. Cependant, je me demande d'où vous sortez cette idée. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que je tolérerai qu'une enfant soit envoyée à Azkaban ? Ou que j'infligerai une chose aussi cruelle à quelqu'un pour le simple crime d'avoir son esprit propre ?

J'en laissai échapper un hoquet sonore alors que je remarquai en même temps que la pression sur mon esprit avait presque cessée. QUOI ? Mais... Non. Vous étiez un monstre ! Vous vous fichez des autres ! Vous avez laissé pourrir Black en prison sans procès, vous avez envoyé Harry dans une famille qui le maltraitait, vous n'avez pas aidé Remus Lupin, vous utilisez Severus Rogue comme un mouchoir usagé vous... vous...

Puis ce fut comme si une petite voix dans ma tête qui s'était tue pendant un moment s'était réveillée. Elle était faible et ténue mais elle était présente. On dirait... la mienne ? Plus jeune par contre. Plus innocente. Plus chaleureuse :

 _\- Aurélia..._ disait-elle _. Il a pleuré quand il a dit la prophétie à Harry._

 _\- Et…_ _Et_ _alors ?_

 _\- Il n'était pas au courant de ce que les Dursley lui faisait subir, continua-t-elle, il les a engueulé avec fureur lors de sa sixième année._

 _\- MAIS..._

 _\- Il a toujours fait de son mieux. Black était trop imprévisible et sa violence aurait pu le placer du_ _côté_ _des traitres, comme tout le monde il savait qu'il était le Gardien du Secret. Il ne savait pas pour Pettigrew._

 _\- Je..._

 _\- Rogue..._ _Il_ _est trop cabossé. Il est trop comme NOUS._

Je déglutis encore. Cette voix. C'était... C'était...

La mienne. Ma compassion. Mon empathie. Tout ce que j'avais tût pour me protéger.

Attendez. On rembobine. J'avais mis tout cela dans une boîte car c'était la chose la plus réaliste à faire ! Je suis méfiante à la limite de la paranoïa, car j'avais de bonnes raisons ! Il y avait VRAIMENT un espion dans Poudlard, les élèves eux-mêmes étaient des outils entre les mains des Puristes, Dumbledore... Malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, il m'aurait tuée !

Non... Il venait de dire qu'il ne le ferait pas... Il ne me tuerait pas car il me considère comme une élève. Mais je ne suis pas une élève... Je suis... Je suis...

Qui suis-je ? Je... Je... Non.

Je regardai alors Dumbledore qui ne m'avait pas quitté du regard pendant ma percée... On m'avait changée. Qui m'avait changée ?

...Oh.

Non. Nonononononononononononon...

\- Mlle Ruva ? Résonna la voix soudainement lointaine du professeur Dumbledore.

Il m'avaient lavée le cerveau ? Mais non. J'étais maître de mes choix, je me méfiais j'agissais comme j'aurais agi avant toute cette histoire.

 _\- Non,_ résonna l'autre voix avec fermeté _. Tu ne considère pas les vies comme négligeable. Tu ne forcerais personne à s'effacer la mémoire. Tu donne le choix._

 _\- Mais je le donne ! Je le donne !_

 _\- Non... Tu as écrit une lettre à Orion pour effacer et bloquer les mémoires de tes amis. Tu étais décidée à mourir, à garder des informations décisives. Tu ne fais confiance à personne d'autre qu'Orion et Funestar... Mais ne devais-tu pas faire confiance à d'autres ?_

 _\- Si tu parles de Chourave ou Dumbledore..._

 _\- Je pensais à Harry ou Cédric,_ murmura la voix.

\- Mlle Ruva, répéta le professeur Dumbledore cette fois plus vocal.

J'ouvris la bouche et le regardai. Il me regardait avec un peu de sollicitude voire... de l'inquiétude ?

J'inspirais et expirais profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire une petite introspection et une crise d'identité avant de vous répondre ? Marmonnai-je encore sous le choc.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête. Je devais vraiment sembler au bout du rouleau.

Il leva alors sa main :

\- Dans un instant. Avant, j'aimerai que vous répondiez à trois questions.

J'hochai la tête. En espérant qu'il ne pose pas les mauvaises.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Merci. La première est celle-ci : soutenez-vous Voldemort, ou l'un de ses alliés à votre connaissance ?

– Non. Je préfèrerai mourir que de rejoindre cette face de serpent.

Il hocha lentement la tête, puis enchaîna :

– Ma seconde question est sans doute la plus importante. Avez-vous fait du mal à un élève, intentionnellement ou pas : et cela risque-t-il d'arriver dans le futur ?

– Je l'ai fait sans le vouloir. Ils... ont été touchés par l'Impérium et ont tenté de m'agresser... je me suis défendue.

Ma voix vrilla un court instant.

\- Mais je ne ferais de mal à aucun élève intentionnellement, me repris-je. Jamais. Ce ne sont que des gosses.

Je soupirai. C'était ça... Ce n'était que des enfants et Orion... Il savait ?

En fin de compte, il fallait qu'on ait une GRANDE discussion.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête, inspira profondément, puis demanda lentement :

– Et troisièmement… Le traître dont vous avez dit connaître l'identité… Est-ce Alastor Maugrey ?

Ce type... Il était bon. J'approuvai encore d'un signe de la tête.

\- Oui.

La pression mentale s'effaça automatiquement. Mon esprit était libre, il me laissait partir pour me permettre de reconstruire ma forteresse spatiale... Je devais alors lui en donner plus. Si Orion et Funestar m'avaient trahie... Je devais arrêter d'être égoïste.

 _\- Bien... dit la petite voix._

 _\- La ferme_ sifflai-je silencieusement, puis je parlai à Dumbledore. Pour Maugrey, il s'agissait d'un agent de Voldemort sous Polynectar, le vrai Maugrey était en vie, enfermé dans sa malle dans ses appartements.

J'hésitai pour la suite. Mais il valait mieux parler pour au moins limiter les dégâts. Et puis merde.

\- Il a la mission d'envoyer Harry à Voldemort lors de la fin de la troisième tâche et oui, Harry et Cédric sont au courant, et sauront quoi faire pour éviter le drame car je sais qu'il ne peut pas être extradé du Tournoi.

Dumbledore ne marqua pas de surprise. Il avait du deviner que la Troisième Tâche serai un guet-apens. Ses yeux pétillèrent légèrement :

– Comme je m'y attendais. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, quelles instructions avez-vous donné à Harry Potter et Cédric Diggory ?

\- Je leur donnerais juste après la deuxième tâche. Ils ne peuvent pas se projeter trop en avant. La coupe dans le labyrinthe est un Portoloin. Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour auront de grandes chances d'être tous les deux sous Impérium. Ils devront les assommer avant d'aller chercher la coupe, vous n'avez pas de surveillance DANS le labyrinthe, ainsi ils auront les mains libres sans pour autant faire un scandale avec les autres écoles.

J'avais dit cela d'une voix fatiguée. Mais en fait je ne faisais que dire les mots que j'avais répétés plusieurs fois avec Funestar.

\- Une fois que Krum et Delacour sont seront hors d'état de nuire et en sécurité, on lance les étincelles pour prévenir et évacuer les concurrent puis... On détruit purement et simplement la coupe. Cela fait, ils enverront une gerbe dorée... Et je saurais que c'est le moment pour s'occuper du rituel.

Si je ne pouvais pas tuer Voldemort, car ce serait impossible à ce moment-là, il y avait au moins son serpent... Je ne serais pas seule pour cette mission.

Un silence souligna mes explications. C'était simple et carré. On coupait toute intervention extérieure, on détruisait le déclencheur et finalement, on surprenait le grand méchant.

– Je pense que vous pouvez retourner auprès de vos camarades, déclara le directeur. Cependant, je dois vous prévenir que les enseignants de Poudlard savent que vous n'êtes pas exactement ce que vous prétendez être. Je garderai le secret sur vos connaissances du futur, mais vous devrez vous attendre à être fréquemment surveillée par certains enseignants.

Je redressai la ma tête et regardai Dumbledore. J'avais rien à ajouter, c'était normal vu l'interrogatoire que je venais de passer.

\- Très bien, dis-je simplement.

Dumbledore hocha la tête une ultime fois et me dit :

\- Vous pouvez vous en aller, Mlle Ruva. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions .

Je me levai sans aucune hésitation pour ouvrir la porte, et alors que je mettais ma main sur la poignée... Je me figeai. Funestar s'était peut-être joué de moi et je commençais à avoir de gros doutes. C'était irresponsable de ne rien dire à ce niveau-là. Il me fallait une assurance. Le plan était déclenché mais Dumbledore... Il pourrait s'occuper d'utiliser l'Ordre et je m'occuperai des éléments les plus blindés. Ça me faisait mal de le dire à Dumbledore, mais... Maintenant je devais m'occuper d'Orion. Et c'était quelque chose que j'avais déclenché, Dumbledore n'avait pas à le gérer, c'était ma responsabilité.

En soupirant je me retournai vers Dumbledore et revint vers ma chaise où je me laissai tomber. J'allais y rester un bon moment. Dumbledore me regarda, un peu surpris :

\- Quelque chose à ajouter Mlle Ruva ?

\- Voldemort a créé des Horcruxes, déclarai-je. Il en a sept, Harry en a détruit un, je me suis occupée d'un deuxième.

Gros silence choqué. Bien évidemment. Être au courant de ça équivalait quand même à avoir une cible sur ma tête. Il toussota.

\- Je vous remercie de cette information. J'imagine que le premier était le fameux journal... Puis-je demander quel était le second ?

\- Le Diadème de Serdaigle. Il était caché dans l'école, je l'ai trouvé puis donné à une personne de confiance pour qu'il l'étudie avant de le détruire, car un des Horcruxes... Je voulais être en mesure de l'extraire sans détruire le contenant. Il m'a confié ses recherches mais...

Maintenant je devais les examiner avec plus de recul et de prudence.

\- C'était mon plan. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à vivre avec ça. Il en a assez bavé, lâchai-je en grondant.

Dumbledore en ferma les yeux. Je vis sa main qui se serrait. Oui... Il n'était pas sûr qu'Harry était un Horcruxe et je venais de le lui confirmer... Peut-être que je devrais aussi lui dire qu'Harry maîtrisait l'Occlumencie pour bloquer sa connexion avec Voldemort. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès dernièrement.

\- Qu'en est-il du diadème ?

\- Il est détruit (normalement), j'ai mes autres cibles verrouillées.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Je peux en récupérer un voire deux. Je dois vérifier quelques détails, mais j'avais l'intention de m'en occuper pendant les prochaines vacances.

Mon plan était parfait mais s'appuyait sur des informations de Funestar et le soutien d'Orion, je ne pouvais donc pas agir si j'étais LEUR outil.

Dumbledore me regarda pendant quelques secondes et leva sa main.

\- Très bien.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis rassuré, vous n'êtes pas un danger.

J'ouvris grand les yeux.

\- C'est... tout ?

\- Evidemment, j'ai beaucoup d'autres questions, sourcilla-t-il. Vous êtes un grand mystère. Mais vous ne me devez rien, et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous y contraindre. Si vous décidez de m'aider, ce sera votre choix.

QUOI ? NON, Il n'avait pas dit ça !

 _\- Si,_ _susurra_ _l'autre voix._

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai dans la même seconde. Je ne comprenais pas. Il aurait dû me contraindre. Je n'aurais pas eu le choix.

Putain. J'avais surtout besoin d'une aspirine et d'une tisane.

\- Très bien. Bonne soirée professeur.

Et je m'en allais, car franchement j'en avais assez pour une semaine. Qu'on me foute la paix à partir de maintenant, me dis-je en dévalant les escaliers.

* * *

La gargouille glissa sur le coté alors qu'on m'appelait.

\- Aurélia.

Je reconnus la voix instantanément. Le Survivant me scrutait avec ses pupilles émeraude à travers ses lunettes rondes et croisait les bras. Il m'avait apparemment attendue car il était adossé au mur du couloir. Il ne disait rien mais son regard énervé et inquiet était éloquent.

C'en fut assez. Assez pour que ma tension baisse d'un seul coup. J'avais peur de décevoir pas mal de gens mais lui en premier. Avais-je pris les bonnes décisions pour le garder sauf ? Je ne savais plus. Je ne savais plus rien du tout...

J'étais paumée. Même pas soulagée.

Des larmes perlèrent de mes yeux et soudainement je fondis en larmes. Ma voix qui était terriblement maîtrisée ou presque pendant tout l'entretien partit en vrille. La déception et la douleur de Chourave. Ma réalisation concernant Funestar. J'avais mon cœur brisé en mille morceaux et je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte jusqu'à croiser le regard d'Harry. J'étais fichue. J'étais par terre. C'était terrible.

Harry s'approcha de moi alors que je criais en tremblant de manière incontrôlée et fondais en larmes puis me pris dans ses bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse alors qu'il me consolait maladroitement.

\- Je suis désolée, hoquetai-je entre deux sanglots, pardon. Pardon. Je suis désolée.

Harry ne dit rien. Il se contenta de me forcer à me mettre debout pour me guider dans une salle de classe vide où je pus hurler et pleurer à mon envie. Il avait jeté un sort d'impassibilité à la porte et resta avec moi jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent.

La cloche sonna. C'était quasiment l'heure du dîner. Harry me demanda si j'avais faim. Je secouai la tête, j'avais surtout besoin d'être seule maintenant. Il refusa de me laisser seule, j'insistai, buté il refusa encore. Alors je le suivis à dans la Grande Salle.

Harry me proposa de venir avec moi à la table des Poufsouffle. Je secouai la tête, même si j'avais craqué, Barty était toujours dans le château. Ainsi on se sépara avec regret mais je lui promis de lui parler plus tard de mon entrevue.

A la table des professeurs, Chourave me lança un regard mauvais dès que je passais la porte, McGonagall ne fut pas très discrète non plus. Dumbledore et Rogue m'ignorèrent, c'était parfait.

Susan m'accueillit avec un sourire. Elle me dit qu'un geai apprivoisé s'était posé dans ma chambre et m'avait laissé une lettre dans ma chambre. Polly, qui ne me trouvait pas, la lui avait confiée pour qu'elle me la donne. Susan me tendit alors la missive écrite par Orion. Je la pris en l'arrachant presque et la lut rapidement. Mon regard s'assombrit et, d'un coup de baguette je brûlais les mots. Jo, qui vit mon doute, se pencha vers moi et me souffla :

\- Ton contact ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, préférant boire un grand verre d'eau et attaquer une pomme de terre à coups de fourchette.

Ma journée était loin d'être terminée et Orion allait débarquer ce soir à la Tour d'Astronomie. Il me fallait de l'énergie. Beaucoup. Autant que je pouvais.

Car si il m'avait trahie, si lui et Funestar m'avait conditionnée et transformée en... ça.

J'allais le tuer.

* * *

Il était minuit passé quand j'étais allée à la Tour d'Astronomie. J'avais demandé à Susan de me couvrir, ce qu'elle fit sans aucune question. Cela me fit avoir un léger vertige. Trop de personnes avaient confiance en moi, car ils pensaient savoir qui j'étais. Malgré ma fusion spatio-temporelle, ils voyaient encore la Aurélia Ruva qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Maintenant... Je n'étais plus sûre de rien.

Je mis mon manteau au-dessus des vêtements noirs que Funi m'avait fait parvenir au début de l'année. Ils étaient protégés par des runes de protection brodés à l'intérieur. C'était peut-être du suicide d'avoir encore confiance en lui mais... ça me rassurait encore quelque part. Mes cheveux étaient laissés libres, cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas détachés. Peut-être que je voulais marquer ma différence... Bon c'était stupide désolée.

Je montai les escaliers en serrant mes poings et trouvai mon chemin au sommet de la tour. Il ne semblait y avoir personne d'autre que moi. Je mis la capuche de mon manteau pour me protéger du vent d'hiver serrant ma baguette dans ma poche . Le vent soufflait fort et les flocons de neige tombaient en rafales. Si ce n'était pas Orion, c'était la neige qui me tuerait... Enfin. Je me penchai sur la rambarde, il faisait tellement noir que les lumières du château perçaient à peine le tournoiement des flocons.

« - Et bien... Tu es vivante à ce que je vois.

La voix masculine me fit sursauter de surprise, j'en tirai ma baguette par réflexe et la pointai sur lui. Il afficha un rictus satisfait.

\- Ravi de voir que ça commence à rentrer.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à baisser mon arme, le regardant le visage crispé de colère. Orion avait mis sa capuche, même seul avec moi, il était méfiant. Digne d'un vrai agent.

\- Bonsoir Orion, le saluai-je sans une seule once de chaleur.

Il en haussa ses sourcils. Comme réponse il sortit la lettre que je lui avais envoyée et me la montra.

\- J'y ai lu pas mal de peur et beaucoup de sang-froid, me dit-il avec un air fier. Tu as aussi pris ta décision.

\- Je l'avais prise, coupai-je. Maintenant les choses ont changées.

Un silence aussi froid que la température extérieure passa entre nous.

\- Dumbledore... Il a tout découvert n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit sur vous, sur Funestar, sur notre alliance.

\- Devrais-je vous croire ?

\- J'aurais dû être morte selon vos dires, éclatai-je. Mais je suis là, bien vivante.

\- J'en jugerais. Quel est le plat préféré d'Aurélia Ruva ?

\- La tarte à la pomme avec une boule de glace à la vanille, répondis-je sans aucune hésitation. Quel est votre nom ?

\- Je n'en ai pas, je suis le Spectre.

J'hochai la tête. C'était bien lui devant moi, pas un imposteur. Orion s'approcha alors de moi.

\- Il vous a donc convaincue, cracha-t-il dégoûté. Dumbledore est un incapable, vous le savez comme moi. Ce n'est qu'un vieil apatride qui utilise les autres comme des pions et ne se salit pas les mains car il est obsédé par le pouvoir !

\- Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai et vous le savez ! Vous m'avez UTILISEE !

\- Oh, je vous en prie Aurélia. Nous ne vous avons pas forcée, vous VOULIEZ être utilisée.

\- Quoi ? Rugis-je d'indignation.

\- Vous voulez tuer Lord Voldemort, vous voulez protéger des personnes que vous connaissez à peine, c'est la justice qui vous anime, c'est ce qui est VRAI et ce qui est JUSTE qui vous anime. C'est tuer des monstres et faire un monde sûr, lumineux. Mais pour cela il faut des ombres et vous êtes faite pour ça. Vous êtes une ombre, comme moi. Comme Funestar.

Il fit craquer ses doigts alors que je serrais ma baguette.

\- Il a vu votre potentiel au moment où vous êtes entrée dans son bureau. Une fusion spatio-temporelle. Comme Némo, un architecte de notre monde souterrain.

J'en laissai échapper une exclamation terrifiée. Avais-je bien entendu ?

\- Vous êtes un appui et le futur de notre monde. Vous êtes prête. Vous êtes une Spectre.

\- MAIS VOUS AVEZ PERDU L'ESPRIT ? Vociférai-je.

Orion éclata de rire, un rire dément qui tranchait avec ses traits fins et son impression de délicatesse. C'était affreusement monstrueux. Il était dingue.

\- Je l'ai perdu bien avant vous, me répondit-il toujours hilare, j'ai eu l'esprit perdu et j'ai brûlé qui j'étais. Vous et moi le savons. Nous ne sommes personne. Vous avez perdu votre vie et tout ce qui fait de vous... vous. Vous avez volé la vie d'une autre et maintenant vous n'êtes pas plus reconnue par vos pairs. Vos parents de ce monde ne sont pas les vôtres, pas plus que votre frère ou vos amis.

\- Fermez-la.

\- Vous êtes faite pour une vie d'ombre et de sacrifices, car RIEN ni personne ne vous retient. C'est pour cela que Funestar vous a formée. Oh c'était compliqué au début, puis vous avez laissé votre esprit grand ouvert, vous avez ouvert votre cœur aussi... Et il vous a montré la voie.

\- Non. Vous mentez.

Il ne mentait pas. C'était vrai. Oh merde, c'était vrai ! Orion sourit en montrant ses dents sans aucune joie. Je devais le tuer. Attendez quoi ? Comment ça le tuer ? Non ce n'était pas moi ! Depuis quand je tuais les gens sans aucune émotion ? Non !

\- Il a été fier de vous quand vous avez commencé à être plus forte. Cela a été compliqué de le cacher à votre école, mais vous êtes très disciplinée. Se faire passer pour faible et inapte au combat... C'était du génie. Le verrou dans votre psyché est très solide.

Je ne m'en rappelais pas... Pourquoi avais-je des trous de mémoire ? Pourquoi ? Orion ricana.

\- Parce que vous croyez que j'ai pu vous sortir de votre dortoir et vous emmener dans la Forêt Interdite par moi-même ? Vous avez fait ça toute seule Aurélia. Et puis McLaggen ? Pensez-vous vraiment qu'on s'en est occupé ? Un peu plus et vous le tuiez.

J'hoquetai. QUOI ?

\- Pensez à vos trous de mémoire Aurélia. A vos loooongs sommes durant des jours. A vos sautes d'humeur. A ces ellipses. Ces expériences hors corps. Vous n'êtes pas possédée, je vous rassure... Vous êtes juste en train de passer par l'Epreuve.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté très satisfait.

\- Une étape que tous les Spectres passent.

\- Vous...

C'était donc vrai. Funestar m'avait Wintersoldieré ! J'étais littéralement Bucky dans Captain America !

\- Et donc vous m'avez conditionnée, réalisai-je choquée, vous m'avez rendue quoi... insensible à la douleur d'autrui ?

\- Vous auriez été trop faible, nous vous avons rendu FORTE, répliqua Orion.

\- NON, hurlai-je, vous m'avez transformée en monstre !

\- Vous nous donnez trop de pouvoir, vous aviez ça en vous dès le début... siffla Orion. Nous n'avons que _révélé_ votre potentiel. Vous étiez déjà perdue dans un monde que vous ne compreniez pas. Déjà détachée et prête à tout faire pour sauver le monde. Au lieu de vous handicaper, cela vous a rendue FORTE. Cela vous a rendue impitoyable. Vous allez réussir à détruire Voldemort, car vous avez maintenant l'état d'esprit pour cela. Quant aux sacrifices que vous devrez faire dans ce but... Vous les ferez.

\- ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE, ORION ! JAMAIS, vous m'entendez, JAMAIS je ne laisserais des innocents MOURIR !

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? Vous n'avez jamais eu le choix, _Aurélia._

Orion s'approcha de moi menaçant.

\- Vous êtes une agente des Mystères. Votre mission est la destruction d'un Mage Noir.

\- Non, répliquai-je. Non.

\- Vous êtes maintenant une Spectre, et vous devrez vous conduire comme telle.

\- Approchez-vous encore de moi et je vous tuerai.

\- Faites-le. Et vous ne prouverez que la réalité. Funestar vous a bien formée.

\- Stupéfix, hurlai-je en lui lançant le sort.

Il le dévia d'un simple mouvement, je continuai à lui lancer des sorts et fonçai sur lui avec toute la rage que j'avais en stock. Orion évita mes coups de poings et de pieds. J'étais encore trop faible, je n'étais pas une génie de la Défense, je manquais d'entraînement... Alors pourquoi mon corps bougeait tout seul, semblant savoir quoi faire ?

Orion bloqua mon coup de pied retourné et me força à tomber par terre.

\- Vous voyez ? C'était si simple de vous apprendre. Si simple de faire de vous un outil.

Il pointait sa baguette vers ma gorge.

\- Je vais effacer la mémoire de tous vos amis, gronda-t-il, puis nous partirons et je finirai votre formation.

\- Non...

\- Je ne peux pas vous tuer mais je peux vous défigurer, menaça-t-il d'une voix plus gutturale. Vous avez vendu votre âme Aurélia...

\- EXPERLLIAMUS !

Orion fut projeté en arrière et se cogna la tête contre un mur en pierre. Sa baguette glissa par terre. Harry se précipita dessus alors qu'Hermione me relevait, la voix tremblante.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

J'étais trop choquée pour répondre. Mais j'hochai la tête lentement.

\- Que faites-vous...

Bien sûr. La Carte du Maraudeur. Ils me surveillaient? Le Survivant s'approcha de moi.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ou… Oui. Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

\- C'était ton contact ? Pourquoi il t'a attaquée ?

Je fermai ma bouche. Il n'avait rien entendu ? J'étais littéralement un agent dormant et il n'avait rien entendu. Je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagée ou sauter de la tour d'Astronomie.

Il y avait un déclencheur... Il fallait que je le trouve pour l'éliminer. Et Orion le savait. Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle de ma vie. Donc...

\- Il faut appeler le professeur Dumbledore, balbutia Hermione.

Une énorme partie de moi criait non. S'il savait ce qu'il se passait, j'étais morte. Mais... Cette partie, est-ce que je pouvais l'écouter ? Ma petite voix était coite. Peut-être que c'était elle. Elle que je devais écouter. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre non ? Je me ressaisis.

\- J'espère qu'il n'est pas encore endormi.

Mais vu l'heure c'était mal barré. Harry hocha la tête quand il se figea soudainement en voyant le visage d'Orion, comme s'il le connaissait. Euh non. Si Harry connaissait un agent des Mystères, ce ne serait pas passé inaperçu.

\- Sirius ? Murmura-t-il avec confusion.

Hermione et moi regardâmes le corps qui gisait au sol. QUOI ? COMMENT ÇA ?

\- Il... Il lui ressemble beaucoup, dit Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas lui.

Les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent alors vers moi. J'étais coite. J'étais muette. J'étais K.O.

Car j'avais enfin compris qui Orion était, et me donnai des baffes mentales pour ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

On dirait bien que Regulus Black ou R.A.B était en vie finalement.

* * *

TATADAAAAAAAM. Autant vous dire que les prochains chapitres ont leur lot de questions et de réponses.

A quel point Aurélia est dans la merde? réponse : VOUS N'IMAGINEZ PAS A QUEL POINT.


End file.
